A Lot Can Happen In Twelve Years
by I.J. Beckinsdale
Summary: Blaine has never intentionally kept any secrets from Kurt, but after a letter on his 17th birthday, Blaine realises there are some things Kurt should know sooner rather than later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first ever fic. Ever. I don't know exactly how many chapters this will have, but it'll be a few more than 3 but less than 100.**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fic. Unless otherwise stated, all characters belong to Ryan Murphy. Except for Peter. And Alan. And Blaine's mother when she is introduced.

**Edited**: October 9th - slight error that nobody else noticed but it bugged me. I forgot the name of one of my own characters!

* * *

><p>Blaine stared solemnly out of his bedroom window, lost in thought. How the <em>Hell<em> was he going to tell Kurt? His eyes wandered from the view of the lawn over to where his guitar lay on his bed. No. Singing to Kurt would be stupid. Besides, he couldn't think of a single song that summed up everything that was going on in his head. It would be better than nothing, but not by much.

He flopped down onto his bed, reading the card yet again;

"Dear Blaine,  
>Happy birthday.<br>Love, Dad (Alan)"

Blaine flicked the card away, staring at the ceiling, waves of hurt and confusion rolling off him. It wasn't the fact that he was home alone on his birthday, he understood his parents having to work extra shifts at work to pay for Dalton. It was the way the card was signed.

How could someone sign a card "love, dad" if they were never around. Scratch that, if they had never been there in the first place. A "dad" was someone who was there on your first day of school, someone who'd been around and never _left_. His hurt and confusion merged into anger and he slammed his fist into his mattress. Every birthday and Christmas was the same – this ridiculous little trigger would set him off and he would be fuming for hours. Things had been okay every now and then when his father would forget his birthday, but they'd get worse when Alan rang and would try to apologise. Blaine would smile through his teeth, politely informing him of all that had been happening, never daring to ask the one question that was always on his mind.

The door slammed downstairs and Blaine jumped, his heart racing. He was so easily frightened. David always said he found it _endearing_. Much like that time Kurt had been trying to spy on the Warblers. _Kurt_. Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine?" a voice yelled up the stairs.

Blaine groaned; his sanctuary had been ruined. He didn't mind too much, the company would be nice, he was just afraid of lashing out.

"Hey Peter," Blaine smiled as he jogged down the stairs towards the man who he'd seen as his father since he was four. It felt weird to call him "dad" – Blaine had kinda stuffed that up when his mom and Peter had been dating nearly a month and Blaine had hugged him, looking up at the man with his big hazel eyes and asked with a gap-toothed smile "So can I call you daddy now?" Apparently it had freaked Peter out to no end, and Megan, his mother, had to explain to him that Blaine was just...well..._Blaine_; someone who only saw the best in people, and in Peter, he had found a dad. Peter had nodded weakly; but ever since he'd just been Peter, not dad.

He grimaced whenever his mom told that story in public; _sure_ he had been a cute kid but she did it more to embarrass him. Kurt thought Blaine's relationship with his parents was adorable. There was just one issue.

"So how're things with Kurt at the moment?" Peter enquired, breaking Blaine's angsty trail of thought, his eyes scanning the fridge shelves and landing on a tub of passionfruit yoghurt.

Blaine sighed, clasping his hands in front of him, picking at the callouses on his fingers.

"Well, they're gonna get interesting..." Blaine began, looking over at Peter whose mouth was wrapped around a spoon.

"Oh?"

"I haven't exactly told him about Alan." Blaine sighed, fidgeting now with the buttons on his blazer.

Peter frowned, not understanding what the big deal was "Blaine, I've never seen you this down about it. Is this the only thing that's been going on?"

"Alan wants me to visit him in California."

Peter's eyes went wide and Blaine grimaced. He'd been expecting this reaction, and it was part of the reason he was still working out how to tell his mom.

"He sent me a birthday card, and there was a letter too. I read it before I saw it was addressed to Mom. He's going to pay for airfares, he just 'wants to see me'."

Peter nodded, passing the tub of yoghurt to Blaine along with a fresh spoon.

"So how are you going to tell your mother?"

Blaine groaned and slid down to rest against the kitchen cupboards, thudding his head against them harder than he had intended. It resounded with a loud crack. Tears sprung to Blaine's eyes.

"You okay buddy?" Peter knelt down, resting his hand lightly on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grimaced and nodded gingerly, cradling the back of his head. Peter was used to Blaine's mood swings around his birthday; he had had paternal problems growing up too. There was no doubt in Peter's mind that Blaine had it more difficult though - in that respect as well as others; not being able to walk down a street hand in hand with the person he liked without people sneering at him and making obscene gestures. Not to mention how confusing it must have been growing up.

"I don- I don't know" Blaine admitted, looking up at Peter helplessly.

The older man stared back at him, confused.

"You asked me how I'm going to tell Mom? I have absolutely no clue. She's going to hate the idea." Blaine exhaled, his eyes searching around the kitchen for anything to distract him from the stars that were still reverberating around inside his skull.

Peter nodded sympathetically and stood up, extending a hand to Blaine. He accepted, leaning back against the countertop next to Peter as they simultaneously brushed their hair out of their eyes; Blaine's struggling to escape the gel. He smiled warmly, it was moments like those that made him realise how similar he and Peter were – genetics didn't matter at all.

Peter picked up the yoghurt and popped it back in the fridge, exhaling sharply as he did so. Birthday cake. _Shit_. He turned around, smiling brightly at the younger man, whose eyes were focussed somewhere between the kitchen wall and the next dimension.

Peter took a big breath, the disturbance rousing Blaine from his daydream, and began to sing _Happy Birthday_ in a way that could only be described as dramatic; hand gestures and all. Blaine groaned, a grin splitting his face as Peter started doing a ridiculous beat box mash up of Happy Birthday with Teenage Dream that Blaine had never thought would be possible.

He smiled and hugged Peter. As far as dads went, Blaine was pretty sure Peter was the world's best.

Peter ended the song, completely out of breath. He ruffled Blaine's hair playfully, the gelled strands sticking up like bent black toothpicks. Blaine shied away "dammit! That took like ten minutes to gel down this morning!"

"Why do you even do it? I'm sure Kurt would love to see you...free the curls" Peter grinned, winking, and ruffled his hair again.

Blaine mumbled something about fixing his hair before dinner that night and raced out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah, review if you want :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So chapter 2 came pretty fast because I like to write this instead of university assignments. I want to do a huge thank you to my lovely supportive beta, who puts up with all my little freak outs, BloodRedLust - check out her fic Let Me Be, it's amazing!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter; and feel free to leave a review, even anonymously if you're sneaky like that!<strong>

**Love you all!  
><strong>

Disclaimer (I can't believe I forgot to do this! Sorry RIB): I DO NOT own any of the characters in this fic so far other than Alan and Peter and Blaine's mother, the others are all Ryan Murphy's.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as his boyfriend ran across the carpark and almost tackled him to the ground.<p>

"Happy birthday ... Blaine" Kurt ended lamely; he had been trying to think of something more romantic to say, but the only terms of endearment he had found online we along the lines of 'puddlepooper' and 'shabookadook, and Kurt would not have been able to keep a straight face at all.

Blaine just beamed and hugged his breathless boyfriend tighter, finally placing his own hand in Kurt's and smiling brighter than he had all day.

Blaine turned to Peter, who had one hand tightly gripped on his phone which was held up to his ear, the other hand running through his hair and down his face. Blaine sighed dejectedly, looking over at Kurt who was smiling sympathetically. He squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry buddy, Mom says she tried everything she could but Sally's husband got rushed into hospital and they needed someone to cover her shift."

Peter rested his hand lightly on Blaine's shoulder and brought him in for a quick hug, to which the boy could do nothing but smile faintly back up at him.

"Oh well, my two other favourite people are here, shall we just go in and have a good time?"

* * *

><p>"Just the table for three?" Asked the Breadstix waitress; smiling warmly at the three men in front of her.<p>

"Uh, yeah, thanks" mumbled Peter, his smile not quite fitting with the rest of his face as he took the three menus the young woman held out. Blaine's brow furrowed; Peter's mismatched facial expressions making it evident to him that he was still feeling guilt for the fact that his wife wasn't present.

Blaine looked up at Peter, trying to smile, "Peter, dude, it's okay, it's not your fault so I don't know why you're acting like it is. Besides, I'll see her tonight when we get home; it's not a big deal."

Peter sighed and ruffled Blaine's hair, to which Blaine grimaced and ducked away from. Peter just laughed lightly and Kurt smiled; knowing Blaine didn't really mind getting his hair mussed by his dad.

"You're a great kid, y'know that?" Peter mumbled affectionately, "but you're a terrible liar."

Blaine blushed and Kurt grinned at his adorable boyfriend, snatching up his hand and brushing a kiss softly against his knuckles. Blaine smiled warmly back at Kurt, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, alright, break it up, let's get to our table shall we?" Peter grinned, pushing the two boys in the direction their waitress had headed.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" Their waitress, Fiona, had returned, professionally fake smile ever present.

"Uh, I'll just have the $8.99 all you can eat pasta special" Blaine replied, his voice wavering a little. He folded his menu back up with shaking hands and placing it in the middle of the table.

"Blaine, it's your birthday, are you _sure_ that's what you want?" Peter enquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Blaine, the amount of carbs present in pasta is ridic-"

"The pasta here is amazing, I always eat healthy, and tonight's my night off." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "but thank you for caring about my weight."

Kurt blushed furiously, muttering under his breath that he thought Blaine was perfect regardless of what he looked like.

"So, Blaine, have you worked out how to tell Mom about Californi-OW!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing his now sore shin.

Blaine smiled at him through gritted teeth, shaking his head and flicking his eyes to where his boyfriend sat, oblivious, "You okay, Peter?"

"Hmm? What'd I miss?" Kurt enquired, breaking out of his reverie with some confusion as to why Blaine and Peter were staring at each other like deer in headlights.

"Everything's just fine Kurt, I was just asking Blaine about his summer plans," Peter began, voice unnaturally high.

Kurt stared at Blaine, "I thought you were fully booked out by Six Flags?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, then down at his lap, frowning as he thought how to approach the situation. He couldn't lie.

He loosened his bowtie, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, well, yeah I am," Blaine began uneasily, shifting his attention from Kurt to Peter and back again, "look, could we discuss this after dinner? Please?" Blaine rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sure, Anderson, but don't think you can evade this conversation like you did your last hairdresser's appointment."

Blaine pouted, pulling his hair down across his face, "I like my hair longer..."

"Whatever, I'm surprised they let you have it that long at Dalton – soon you're going to be in need of a ponytail."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and stepped out from the booth; "Well, while you suckers wait for your meals, _I'm_ going to go and get some delicious pasta" he grinned and flounced off towards the buffet.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt, how are things at McKinley?" Peter enquired politely, smiling over at the young man in front of him.<p>

"They're alright. Karofsky's finally let up on his reign of terror after everything that happened at prom, so life's almost normal."

Peter laughed, "Almost?"

Kurt smiled lightly, "Yeah, I just wish that…" he paused, and Peter smiled encouragingly, "No, it's selfish and stupid."

"Kurt, it's alright, you're allowed to miss Blaine," Peter said simply, breaking a mini baguette in half.

Kurt's mouth gaped open "What? No, I-"

"Kurt, I see the way you two look at each other, you're both hopelessly in love and I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't asked to transfer to McKinley yet."

"This pasta looks ah-may-zing!" Blaine exclaimed, sliding in next to Kurt, grinning at him, "Look, there was even some wholemeal pasta; it has a lower GI so I won't get fat."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, I do not control you, you are free to eat as many carbs as you wish and I will never _ever_ call you fat."

Peter laughed at their flirtatious exchange, his face lighting up as he saw their meals finally coming towards them.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" Fiona enquired, placing a green folder with their tab in it on the table.

"Yes, thank you," Peter smiled, "that steak was cooked perfectly."

Fiona smiled brightly, "Excellent, I'll let the chef know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Do you want to come back to mine for a piece of birthday cake?"

Kurt beamed, ignoring his instantaneous desire to complain about the amount of sugar that went into cake, not to mention how long it would take to get out of his system. It was Blaine's special day, and he would share it with him.

"I would love to. Let me call Dad and Carole to let them know though. Here," he said, placing a twenty dollar note into Blaine's palm, and whispering in his ear, "that's for dinner."

"Kurt Hummel do not be ridiculous!" Peter exclaimed, aghast.

Kurt flushed deep red, but not withdrawing the twenty dollar bill from his boyfriend's hand, "petrol money then" he murmured.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Kurt - "

"Peter, Blaine drives an hour every weekend to come and see me when he's not at Warbler practice. I always offer to drive out there, but for some reason he always drives to see me. I'm not complaining _at all_, but I don't think it's fair for Blaine to be the one paying for this relationship, as it were."

Blaine smirked at the last line, earning a glare from his boyfriend, and a confused stare from Peter.

"Peter, your son is being immature and acting like a five and a half year old." Kurt paused, thinking, "Wait, make that a well informed five and a half year old."

Blaine's dad grimaced in understanding, and flicked Blaine's ear, "you've been watching Moulin Rouge too many times!"

Blaine looked up at Peter innocently, "Shall we go pay now?"

Worry flickered in Peter's eyes for a brief moment, before he remembered the two boys in front of him.

"You two head out to the car park, I'll meet you there."

Blaine pulled Peter to the side, Kurt busying himself with his cellphone and trying not to eavesdrop.

Blaine pulled out his wallet, pressing two fifty dollar notes into Peter's palm.

"Blaine! What the _Hell_ are you doing?" his stepdad hissed, trying to push the money back at his son.

"Pete, I know things aren't easy at the moment; just take it and we'll sort everything out later on."

Blaine walked away, leaving Peter feeling more awkward than the time he had walked in on Kurt and Blaine making out. It was a different awkward, but awkward nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" asked Kurt, taking Blaine's hand and swinging it lightly between them.<p>

"Yeah, just... stuff" he shrugged, "It'll all be sorted out later."

Kurt smiled, the expression feeling weird when he felt so concerned inside. Blaine wasn't being completely honest with him, and Kurt could handle that, as long as whatever was keeping Blaine from him came out sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, so my lovely beta told me how I could see how many people were reading this and I am seriously astounded. I also saved the emails about people who have put this on Story Alert, or favourited it because it all feels so surreal. I LOVE YOU ALL! Also a big thanks to the three people who have reviewed so far - it's made my week, which is saying something cos I had a pretty good one! Enough of my ramblings! I hope you like this chapter, I stayed up til 2am working on it.**

**P.S. I'm Australian, so some of my spellings may be different, however I make an effort to always spell it "m-o-m"**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blaine or any other characters featured in Glee. The only characters I "own" are Alan, Peter and Blaine's mother.

* * *

><p>Blaine's laugh carried down the hall, "And then Thad started raging at Wes and David in fluent French! You should have been there – you could have translated! " Blaine burst out laughing again at the memory.<p>

"Oh my Go -Are you serious? Just over whether or not _you_ should get a prolonged solo note at the end of the performance? Blaine, how big is your head right now?" Kurt exclaimed, his incredulous tone chirping out of Blaine's phone.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of their shenanigans – I wish you were here still. I miss you. We all do."

"Blaine, you saw me this afternoon!"

"Yeah, but it's been like 5 hours now" he whined playfully, "I just want to see you again."

"Anderson you're pathetic!" Kurt exclaimed, good naturedly, "I miss you too, but I have a French test tomorrow that needs studying for."

Blaine rolled his eyes; as if _Kurt_ would ever have to study for French, "Fine; go watch Project Runway and I'll go eat ice cream and other fatty foods with Peter!"

Blaine hung up before Kurt's rants about ice cream not being a legitimately healthy form of calcium intake could set in. He did feel slightly bad that he'd already eaten nearly his own weight in birthday cake from the day before. _Screw it_ he thought, _I'm an emotional eater_.

He traipsed downstairs, pots clanging in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom"

"Blaine, honey! Oh God I missed you so much!" Megan Anderson enveloped her son into an enthusiastic hug, crushing his lungs.

"I missed you too," he gasped, "How was work?"

Megan hugged her son tighter "I would have much rather gone to Breadstix with you guys, but poor Sally needed someone to cover for her... I felt so sorry that I missed it Blaine. I'm your _mother_ for crying out loud" Megan wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Mom, shh, it's okay, honestly, we can make up for it tonight; Peter bought chicken kiev, my favourite! So it's still gonna be special! Besides, it's still my birthday somewhere in the globe...maybe" he smiled up at his mother, eager to see a smile break the troubled expression on her face.

Megan looked at her watch "Okay, kiddo, sounds like a plan – God you're so easy going, who did you inherit that from?" she asked, jokingly.

A flicker of... _something_ passed over Blaine's eyes and Megan frowned.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" his mother asked, concern tainting her joyed expression.

Blaine sighed, running his hand over his face and trying to feign nonchalance.

"Alan remembered my birthday this year."

Megan's eyes widened "Wow, that's a surprise! Not even off by a day? What does he want from you?" she joked.

Blaine's pained facial expression drained all the colour from Megan's face.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

Peter popped his head around the doorway; "Hey, hon, can you come here for a – oh, is now a bad time?" Blaine's stepdad cringed and pulled his head away from the door, wincing at what he knew was about to go down.

"He WHAT?"

Peter nodded to himself with a heavy sigh; there it was, the wrath of Megan.

Blaine swallowed anxiously, trying to find words that did not want to present themselves.

"Uhm, well, in his card yesterday there was a let-"

"He wants to see you? He has the _nerve_ after 12 damn years of silence and the occasional check in the mail to just expect me to allow you to fly across the country to _California_?" Blaine's mother was raging, and Blaine was getting terrified.

"Mom, maybe he's changed, he said he would pay for it - " Blaine began, but Megan cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Blaine, honey, you're too forgiving. I love you, but your tendency to see the best in people has hurt you in the past. Remember?" She added quietly, quietly grabbing his hand and searching his eyes.

Blaine looked away from her intense gaze, memories of bruises and stitches and agonising recovery clouding his vision.

"I know Mom, I can't just _forget_ that," he said bitterly, "I can't, no matter how much I try. I think about it _every day_. It's kind of hard to forget spending 3 weeks in hospital because people can't accept your sexuality."

Megan tried, unsuccessfully, to restrain herself from sobbing at the pain her son had gone through in his life. She knew the fault wasn't hers entirely, but she would often lie awake at night, wondering _what if_.

She did not regret meeting Alan – were it not for him, she wouldn't have her gorgeous son; she regretted not meeting Peter sooner, and accepting he was the father Blaine had needed. She smiled at the memory of Blaine asking when he could call Peter his Daddy.

Blinking out of her reverie, Megan smiled faintly at her son.

"You've been so brave your whole life, you've gone through so much, yet you still have courage to spare" she murmured in admiration, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Blaine blushed and hugged his mother, tears flowing down his face.

"I just wish I didn't have to be strong all the time."

Megan held the sobbing boy in her arms, not too sure what had brought this meltdown.

Blaine looked up at Megan, his eyes full of worry.

"How am I going to tell Kurt?"

Megan brushed her son's hair out of his eyes, cupping his cheeks softly in her palms.

"Blaine Anderson, you are a strong young man and your boyfriend loves you. Telling him about Alan is not going to change that" she assured him, rubbing his back gently.

Blaine Anderson's armour was crumbling, and it was worrying his mother. As a telephone counsellor for a suicide hotline, Megan Anderson was fairly well educated in psychology, completing her thesis when she wasn't at work. However, it was becoming clear that her extra shifts to help her family's economic status were impacting the family life.

"Hmm?" she asked, caught off-guard as Blaine looked at her expectantly "Sorry sweetheart, I was off in a daze" she lied, picking at a thread on her cardigan.

"Mom, don't even try and pretend, you were going all psychoanalytical on me" he retorted, smiling lightly, "I don't mind, I just often wonder if you can tell me things about myself that I don't know yet."

Megan sighed and grasped Blaine's shoulder gently, "Sweetheart, there are some things we don't know about ourselves yet because we learn them through life's experiences. I think this is one of those times – you're going to work out how to talk to Kurt, and it will enrich your relationship."

Blaine's eyes widened – he wasn't used to hearing his mom sound so philosophical. She blushed at his surprised expression; "Sorry honey, I must still be on work mode."

Blaine smiled and hugged her close, breathing in the faint smell of her perfume.

"I love you Mom."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine, not comprehending.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine sighed, awkward already. His eyes darted around the Lima Bean – it was busy as usual and he didn't want to make a scene.

"Peter isn't actually my biological father," he explained, taking his time to think of how best to explain what had been almost his entire life.

"I gathered that when you said Alan was" Kurt put simply, no malice in his voice, but not exactly the warm response Blaine had been hoping for.

"Kurt, you have to understand, most of what I know has been told to me by Mom. He left when I was one and a half. Apparently." Blaine began, stirring his medium drip absently, focussing on the deep brown liquid, not quite able to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Mom said one day he just came home, said he couldn't take it anymore and left. They'd only been married a short time, and he'd been staying out longer and longer. Mom was left with me, and a house to move by herself. Alan had convinced her to move with him from Lima to Detroit, so she had no family around."

Kurt's facial expression was softening, finally understanding why Blaine had held out on telling him for so long; it was affecting him physically – Blaine's hands were shaking.

"He just walked out of her life. Left her there, _stranded_."

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Then he contacted her when I was about two, acknowledged that he had been a complete idiot, and asked if he would be allowed to visit me. Mom was in a better state mentally; she'd had to drop out of uni when she was pregnant with me, and she had gone back to complete her studies. She would let Alan take me out every Saturday, and he would take me to the park, or just read me picture books."

Blaine smiled at the memories that he had often created for himself – but in all honesty he could not remember anything about his time with Alan, he had been far too young.

"The visits continued til I was about three," Blaine went on, nibbling now on his biscotti, "then one Saturday afternoon he hugged me and said he'd see me the next Wednesday for my birthday."

Kurt raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"He never showed up."

Blaine had tears in his eyes now, warring with his emotions as to what he should discuss next.

"I waited that Saturday, and the one after that, until I just realised that he wasn't going to come and see me again. Alan had left, and he wasn't going to come back any time soon."

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back in his chair. Well this hadn't been what he was expecting _at all_.

"And now he wants me to visit him" Blaine mumbled, staring at Kurt, who was only just noticing the deep rings under Blaine's eyes. He'd been losing sleep. Over _Alan?_

"What are you going to do? You could just do a weekend trip to...to...where does he live now?" Kurt asked, holding both of Blaine's hands in his own.

"California."

Oh. There lay the problem.

"He wants me to visit him for summer."

Summer break was long – and other than Six Flags, Blaine had no reason to not visit Alan.

"He rang me late on the night of my birthday, and I told him I was in a relationship, and wanted to bring you with me."

Kurt beamed, California would be amazing in summer; hot, but amazing. He could already envision their trip to Disneyland, and visiting Hollywood.

"He didn't give me the chance to tell him that I'm gay."

Kurt swallowed his mouthful of coffee and glanced up at Blaine.

"Is that why you've been losing sleep?"

"Part of the reason, but I really just – I can't talk about it right now, there's so much going on, I'm sorry, everything's just happening all at once."

"I understand, Blaine, love, I do. I just want you to know that I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Blaine leaned across the small table and pressed a light kiss against Kurt's lips. It was fleeting, but Kurt was astounded with how far Blaine had come in expressing his affections in public.

It was these small steps that assured Kurt no matter how bad things may appear to be in either of their lives, they had found themselves in each other, and that was more important to him than any of Blaine's past.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! So, I nearly went crazy getting this chapter finished - my computer died before I could save some of it and then I had problems in uploading, but here it is! My longest chapter yet! I had no idea how addictive reviews are, so please, if you have time they would be lovely!**

**Also, a big thank you to my amazing beta, who is just...well...amazing!**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except the characters of Alan, Peter and Megan. All other characters are the properties of Ryan Murphy. I do not endorse any of the brands mentioned, nor do I own the song that is used.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat opposite his parents at the dining room table. They both looked puzzled and concerned as to why their <em>son<em> had called a family meeting.

"If this is an intervention about those brown loafers I've been wearing, I'm sorry but nothing can keep me from their comfort!" Peter joked, clearly uncomfortable, still eyeing Blaine warily.

"I know." Blaine stated, obviously not in response to Peter's awkward attempt at humour.

Peter and Megan's brows furrowed in unison. Blaine would have found it cute was he not so _hurt_.

"You left the letter on the table, Peter." Blaine raised his eyebrows expectantly, and sure Peter's face drained of all colour.

"Blaine, you have to understand that –"

"Peter, Mom, why didn't you guys just tell me? I can go out and get a job too; contribute to the household-"

"Blaine, school needs to be your main focus-"

"Mom, Pete, how can you expect me to concentrate at school when I don't know how you're going to pay for it anymore. I know we were struggling enough as it was; Dalton's a good education, sure, but there are other places I can learn the same things."

Megan looked at her son's face. There was something he wasn't telling them.

"Sweetie, what's on your mind?"

Blaine sighed heavily. They weren't going to accept it as a valid option, and would just roll their eyes. He glanced up at them - _the worst that could happen is them saying no_.

* * *

><p>"Peter lost his job."<p>

Kurt's jaw dropped, "What do you mean? I thought he was one of their best employees?"

"Everyone lost their jobs – Mr Schiller just couldn't cope with the economic issues we're having at the moment. He went bankrupt actually, it's really sad."

Kurt sighed, was Blaine's family _ever_going to get a break?

"So what is going to happen with Dalton?" Kurt asked softly, knowing how much the school meant to Blaine.

"I honestly don't know; I've told my parents I'd be happy to move – I know how expensive the tuition is, and other than a few of my teachers and the Warblers, I honestly have no reason to stay."

"That's not true Blaine, you love it there." Kurt murmured, looking his boyfriend directly in the eyes.

"Well, I can't let myself get in the way. I don't want Mom to have to do any more extra shifts at work, she's losing sleep and it's really unhealthy" Blaine stated, resting his forehead in his hands before continuing, "Peter's looking for another job, but nobody's hiring. Dalton is really just... it's a good school, but it's no longer practical."

"Have you tried applying for scholarships? You're smart, and talented, surely there's something like that on offer."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm really not that great when you look at the other guys at school; besides, scholarships wouldn't come up until next year, and there's still a semester of this year to be paid for – I'd need a scholarship now."

Kurt sighed, taking one of Blaine's hands in both of his.

"Blaine, your parents love you, and they want you to get the best out of life. You're amazing. There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to get into an Ivy League college and make it big." Kurt paused, grinning at the blush that was spreading across his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Dalton's not the only way to get to an Ivy League college. Besides," Blaine paused, not sure how Kurt was going to take his news, "I've got an appointment at a new school tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Really? That was... well, quick" He smiled slightly; "Westerville State?"

"No, it's on the other side of town."

Kurt looked confused. Westerville State had a pretty good reputation as far as public high schools went.

"I think you might have heard of it." Blaine smirked and Kurt nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Blaine! Oh! What? Oh Blaine, I don't even know what to say, I just - "

Kurt was positively bouncing in his chair and Blaine was trying, rather unsuccessfully to restrain his laughter.

"Kurt, as much as I would love to say I am definitely coming to McKinley, the decision is ultimately that of Mom and Peter."

Kurt nodded solemnly, his eyes still alight. Blaine hadn't seen him this excited since he'd found out he'd won that Brown Brothers limited edition bowtie on eBay.

"Kurt, I just don't want to get my hopes up" Blaine admitted, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. He really did need to get it cut – it was beyond a joke.

Kurt nodded again in response, pausing as he tried to work out how best to respond.

"Blaine, going to the same school as you would be a dream come true. Granted, McKinley doesn't offer the same academic opportunities, but a few students have managed to get into Ivy League in the pa-"

"I don't care about Ivy League college, Kurt, as long as I'm with you."

Blaine's hazel eyes locked onto Kurt's wide-eyed expression; caught off guard. Although the pair would never admit it to each other at this point in their relationship, they could only ever see themselves with each other. It was the first time Blaine had ever made some kind of direct statement that he only wanted Kurt in his life. Kurt wasn't worried of commitment; far from it, he remembered how lonely he used to get. Blaine was just... well... intense, and it made him feel like a deer in the headlights at times.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Anderson, but we simply do not have enough room in our classes to accept your son considering he is not from the immediate surrounding region" Principal Figgins looked upon Blaine Anderson's parents with sincere regret. The couple nodded, thanked the principal for his time, and pulled a very disheartened Blaine from his chair.<p>

He didn't speak the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk, guitar perched on his lap whilst he jotted down lyrics on an old pad. It had been a long day, and he was sure as Hell tired, but sleep just wasn't going to seize him until he'd found some way to let out these emotions that were building up inside of him.<p>

He ran his fingers through his hair, an action that he had taken to repeating whenever he felt distressed. His phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen. _Kurt_. Damn.

Blaine gingerly placed his guitar against his desk and picked up his phone. He really didn't feel like talking to Kurt yet – not about McKinley anyhow, he didn't want to give his boyfriend that news over the phone. He sighed, it wasn't like he could leave his boyfriend waiting on the other end of the phone though.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine yawned, only now looking at his watch. 12.06 am. He frowned, "You've never rung this late before."

He heard Kurt exhale sharply, no doubt deliberating what he had to say.

"How was your interview?"

Blaine grimaced sadly, the silence filling the telephone line louder than any conversation.

Kurt sighed sadly, "That good huh?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm sorry Kurt, I wanted to tell you in person" Blaine's mood was sinking again with the memory of Figgins' office.

"Blaine, the only way that would have happened was if I had been waiting outside the office for you to tell me – you forget how quickly news spreads at McKinley"

Blaine laughed dryly "That's true. So who'd you hear about it from? Santana?"

"No, actually, I believe that Lauren Zizes heard it from someone. She told Puck who passed it on to Mike who then went and told Tina who told Artie and Brittany who told Mercedes. Then I found out. So, essentially most of New Directions knows; as well as the rest of McKinley.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said sadly, "I wanted nothing more than to finish this year together."

"Hey, we both understood that it would come down to whatever your parents said. Unfortunately it's beyond their control too. It doesn't change anything, we'll still see each other the same amount as before."

Blaine could hear the sadly wistful tone in Kurt's voice and it made him feel bad. _What are you waiting for? He's gonna find out eventually._ Blaine shook his head at himself; now was not the right time.

Instead, he agreed with Kurt, "You're right, I'm being silly. Maybe it's just because I'm tired" He added, lamely.

Kurt's face fell at the other end; Blaine really needed to start looking after himself.

"Well, you should go to bed then – I have to finish my moisturizing routine anyhow."

Blaine chuckled softly "Okay, well you should get some rest too, you get cranky when you're tired"

Kurt began to protest his boyfriend's comments good naturedly, stopping only when Blaine smiled and murmured, "Goodnight Kurt, I love you."

His boyfriend smiled, breathlessly chiming in with an "I love you too".

The pair hung up, and Blaine cast a glance around his room. It had changed drastically over the course of the afternoon – clothes hung out of their drawers and wire hangers were strewn across the floor.

It had certainly been an interesting turn of events, Blaine thought to himself sadly.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up at the Hummel-Hudson household and rested his head on the steering wheel for a brief moment, mulling everything over in his head. <em>Courage, dammit<em>. He opened his car door warily, and stepped out, basking in the last of the afternoon sun.

He made his way up the stairs to the door, knocking quietly. When there was no response he placed his ear against the door only to hear Finn screaming at the television. Blaine laughed and slammed his fist against the door, much louder. The TV went quiet – super quick.

"Shit Kurt, Burt's home!"

Heavy footsteps stopped at the door, and a panting Finn opened it; looking up to where he thought Burt's face was going to be. He looked down, confused, his eyes landing on Blaine's with a soft "Oh".

"May I come in? Or are you just going to keep staring at me making me feel like a dwarf?" Blaine joked, and Finn smirked, gesturing for Blaine to come inside.

"KURT! It wasn't Burt, it was your boyfriend!" Finn yelled up the stairs at his step-brother, walking over to turn the television up again, settling down in a comfy chair.

Kurt pattered softly down the stairs, smiling broadly at Blaine.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here this afternoon" he said, a little breathless.

Blaine tried to smile, but the corners of his lips did not obey and his face contorted into one of the weirdest expressions Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine, is everything okay?"

Blaine just stared glumly at Kurt, who tugged him gently up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So do you wanna tell me why you look the way I did when Bambi's mother died?"<p>

Kurt was staring at his boyfriend as they both sat cross legged opposite each other on Kurt's queen bed.

Blaine just sat, rigid, looking down at his hands. He mumbled something inaudible and Kurt merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He smiled, used to Blaine's pretend sulking at something ridiculous.

"I have to go to California for two weeks."

Kurt dropped the sarcastic facial expression.

"What? Why? What's _he_ done now?" Kurt fumed, cursing inwardly at Alan for messing with Blaine so much.

"No; it's not Alan, it was a family decision."

Kurt's face fell. Anger and hurt rippled through him.

"When do you leave?"

"Day after tomorrow" Blaine looked up at Kurt sadly. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but it all happened so fast – I didn't even know for definite until yesterday."

"Okay, whatever, that aside, _why_ are you going now? I thought you were going in the summer?"

"Alan has contacts in an elite Californian high school. Mom phoned him as a last resort – trust me, she hates this idea as much as anyone else, but her and Peter want me to get a "proper" education. I can't go to McKinley because there are too many students as it is, and I'm not from Lima. This two weeks is just to look at the school – Peter's going to try and get over, but it's going to cost money that we don't have"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, deep in thought.

"So, if your parents like the school?"

"I'll be attending, for the rest of the year anyway." Blaine leant his head against Kurt's wall, sighing regretfully.

"Blaine! That's nearly four months!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice quivering.

As pathetic as Kurt knew it probably sounded, Blaine was his rock. When things at McKinley were bad, Blaine was that one person he could turn to – his best friend above anything else. That long a time without seeing him would send Kurt crazy. He thought back to his days at Dalton; seeing Blaine every day had been a dream come true. Returning to McKinley had been nice at the start – seeing his old friends every day, but there was no comparing to seeing the boy he _loved_ walking down the corridor towards him. He had been looking forward to it again at McKinley, but it appeared fate had stepped in.

"Kurt, I know. I don't really want to do this – I _love_ you, and I _love_ Dalton – but this is bigger than me; it's bigger than us", he sighed resignedly, "And it's either California or Dalton, and since Alan isn't prepared to pay my tuition at Dalton, California is the only way to go."

Kurt crawled over the bed to nestle in with his boyfriend.

"Can you stay over tonight?"

There was nothing sexual about it; Kurt still wasn't ready for that aspect of the relationship – he just wanted this time for him and Blaine before Blaine was on the other side of the country.

Blaine nodded gently, and Kurt felt his boyfriend's torso shuddering. Blaine was _crying?_

"Blaine, shhh, it's all going to be alright – I'm sorry for getting cranky before, I guess you were right; I do get upset when I'm tired."

Blaine's tears subsided for the moment "Kurt, it's not that, I just... I'm _scared_."

Kurt frowned, "Blaine, if this Californian school is elite as you've made it sound, I'm sure there's going to be a zero tolerance bullying policy there too."

"It's not that, it's _Alan_. I'm going to be living with a damn stranger!"

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers absent-mindedly across Blaine's back, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Blaine, he's going to see you, and realise just how much he's missed out these last however many years."

"Twelve years. Twelve damn years, and now he wants to see me" Blaine hissed, his anger bubbling up again.

Kurt kissed him softly, "Blaine, give him a chance. You've always been one for second chances, so just give it a try okay?"

Blaine sighed before whispering, "He still hasn't found out I'm gay."

"How is that important? It's not like you're going to have a boyfriend over there. Right?" He added, mocking suspicion and punching Blaine playfully on the arm.

"Of course not," Blaine mumbled, pecking Kurt on the cheek, "I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

Kurt gasped in mock disgust "Grease Blaine? Really? Of all the musicals you could have chosen, you went all Olivia Newton-John on me?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

><p>The tables turned after dinner.<p>

Blaine had been restored to his usual cheery disposition by the friendly banter of Kurt's family. Kurt, however, was used to his Dad and Carole's witty banter and Finn's stupid remarks. Dinner had given him time to brood.

Once the dishes had been done, he sloped upstairs, casting a glance at Blaine who was talking to Finn aboutfootball. As usual.

Kurt sat down softly on his bed, allowing the tears to flow freely now that he was in private. He knew it was stupid, and selfish, and completely contradicted everything he had told Blaine before. Kurt was scared too.

Scared of who he would talk to now – there were things he had never told anyone else. Blaine had been there when his life was made Hell by Karofsky. Kurt shuddered at the memory of being slammed against those lockers every day. That kiss that had screwed up his sense of personal space - making him hesitant of any advances made towards him from then on.

It was all so messed up – he and Blaine were finally happy after everything that had happened, from Karofsky to the dramas of prom; and for the damn _economy_ of all things to mess it up. Kurt flopped backwards lying down on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long week.

Blaine crept up the stairs; eager to burst in on Kurt with whatever he was doing – his moisturizing routine no doubt. He was surprised then, to find a red eyed, unconscious Kurt splayed on his bed. Blaine sighed, and perched next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Kurt?" He whispered, lying down next to his boyfriend.

Kurt burbled something incomprehensible in response and Blaine smiled; he was so adorable, especially when asleep. However Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt, as this was likely their last chance before he had to leave.

"Kurt? Can you wake up love? I have to talk to you"

"Mmm, don't wanna" Kurt mumbled, opening one eye lazily to peer up at Blaine, before rolling over to his side.

Blaine snuggled up next to him, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to sing to you here then."

Kurt rolled over, completely alert, "What?"

Blaine snickered, "Just kidding, but I do want to talk to you about these next two weeks."

"If we don't talk about them, they aren't going to happen" Kurt pouted, rolling back away from Blaine, but snuggling in closer.

Blaine sighed, and began to sing quietly under his breath, gently stroking Kurt's arm as his breaths slowed; falling back to sleep.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones  
>I guess that we were once, babe, we were once<br>But luck will leave you 'cause it is a faithless friend  
>And in the end when love has got you down<br>You've got someone here you can wrap your arms around_

Kurt sighed, content in his boyfriend's arms, "I'm gonna miss you" he mumbled sadly, voice thick with sleep.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently, "I know, I'll miss you more. I'm going to be stuck in a house with some guy I've never met. I'll Skype you though okay?"

"Every night?" Kurt asked, in a childish voice.

Blaine smiled, "Every night."

He looked at Kurt's peaceful figure sadly, he would miss this if he had to move away for four months. Hell, he'd miss it when he left the next morning. But for now he allowed himself to be caught up in the moment, and just treasured the fact that he had someone so special in his life.

_So hold on to me tonight  
>We are stronger here together than we could ever be alone<br>So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the song I used at the end is called Hold On by Michael Buble. It's seriously a lovely song, and my favourite at the moment. Look it up on youtube if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I apologise if this took longer to update than normal, but it's been a hectic week with assignments and house sitting and being distracted by amazing fics (recommended to me by my Beta, so I blame her for the lateness of this chapter, all in good humour of course). I love all you wonderful readers though, and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot; I treasure them like I treasure my signed Curt Mega photo :D. (I always feel awkward writing reviews because I think I'm terrible at them, but I figure the authors just want some kind of feedback). I'm not sure when the next update will be – I have one more major assignment due and then FREEDOM! Apart from exams.**

**This chapter is shorter than the previous one because I am sleep deprived, and I confess I had issues writing it. I hope you all enjoy though.**

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fic that you recognise as being similar to those from Ryan Murphy's Glee are mine. They're Ryan Murphy's. In case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to Blaine's legs entangled in his own, his arms latched firmly around Kurt's waist. As adorable as Kurt was sure it looked, it was damn uncomfortable. He gently prised Blaine's hands off from where they clung to the bare skin under his pyjama top, blushing at how intimate the contact seemed in the early morning.<p>

"Blaine, love, wake up" Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss gently to his boyfriend's temple, "You've got to get home and finish packing."

At that Blaine's eyes shot open, "I don't want to go" he whined, pulling Kurt close and nuzzling his neck lightly, brushing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt sighed wistfully, "I know it's only for two weeks, but I'm gonna miss you. So freaking much."

He lay his head on Blaine's chest, soaking up this moment to cherish later on – the sound of Blaine's heartbeat , the faint lingering scent of his day old Davidoff aftershave and the way it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Contemplating this only filled Kurt even more with a pre-emptive dose of loneliness.

"I can't even bear to think of what's going to happen when you move there for good" Kurt mumbled, clinging onto Blaine's hands, reaching up to kiss him again.

"Hey, nothing's definite yet, remember?" The pair sat up, crossing their legs and stretching in synchronisation.

"Yeah, but Blaine, it's a fantastic school, Alan's going to pay for it, you'll be happy there, and I'll have to learn to move on and-" Kurt was getting worked up, his sentence blending into something nonsensical as his voice climbed up an octave.

"There's no way I can be completely happy if you aren't there with me" Blaine stated simply.

Kurt stared incredulously, his eyes teary, "My God, Anderson, you really are a hopeless romantic."

Blaine pouted "I'm sorry. I just try to be honest"

Kurt blushed, smirking slightly "I think it's adorable. I think _you__'__re_ adorable. And the only ones not being honest are those who say they can't stand the thought of romance"

"Now where have I heard the start of that sentence before?"

Kurt leant over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a tight hug and soft kiss. Blaine responded a little too enthusiastically, tipping the two of them back over so they were lying next to each other again. Kurt grinned flirtatiously at the proximity to his boyfriend, cheeks flushed and eyes alight.

"If Dad walked in right now, he'd probably have a heart atta..." Kurt dropped off, sunny disposition lost one more upon remembering that sentence now had a completely realistic context.

Blaine sighed sympathetically, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"We're going to talk every night on Skype" Blaine reminded Kurt, enunciating every word, "And if anything happens, I'm only a flight away. Anything. I don't want you to feel like this distance means our relationship is in any way compromised."

Kurt nodded, the realisation sinking in more each moment, making his entire body feel like lead. He was happy Blaine would have this opportunity for a decent education; however he didn't trust someone he'd never met to take good care of one of the most important people in his life.

"Kurt! You awake?"

Burt's voice carried up the stairs, and the young couple looked at each other in sad recognition. Kurt would have to get ready for school, and Blaine would have to head home.

"Remember Kurt, nothing is definite yet, and even if things do result in me having to relocate, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to get between us."

"Blaine Anderson, why are you so perfect?"

Blaine smirked, cocking an eyebrow "It's not easy, but I find having an amazing boyfriend helps."

Kurt sighed sadly "I know I should be happy for you, and I am. It's just a lot to think about. Everything is changing and I'm finding it difficult to keep up."

Blaine rolled his eyes, detecting Kurt's implied message "Love, you are not being selfish, I would be feeling the exact same way"

Kurt made to interrupt, but Blaine kept talking, "However, one thing that isn't changing is the fact that your father has been calling us for the past five minutes."

Kurt's face paled as his attention was drawn back to the voice booming up the stairs.

"Kurt ELIZABETH Hummel!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt scrambled out of bed, brushing his fringe out of his eyes and rushing out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Remember honey, if there are any problems, don't hesitate to call me or Peter, okay?"<p>

Blaine nodded numbly, everything going in one ear and out the other - Megan had been telling him the same thing since he first found out he would be going to California.

"...and if any of those boys so much as lay a finger on you Blaine, you know who to call."

Peter was looking at Blaine sternly; the boy who was as good as his son was being thrust into unfamiliar territory for all of them. Sure, California had to be a more accepting place for kids like Blaine than small town Ohio, but it still had to be terrifying.

As though reading Peter's thoughts, Blaine smiled weakly up at him, "Thanks Peter, really, but let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Peter nodded, pulling Blaine in for a quick hug, "Just be careful, alright? Your Mom's worried about you already."

Blaine rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Mom's always worried."

Peter punched Blaine lightly on the arm, smiling down at the boy who had taken out his phone for the umpteenth time.

_Courage ;)._

Blaine smirked, his fingers tapping the phone screen furiously in response.

**Very funny. Seriously, Mom and Peter are getting all emotional and it's not helping. I already know I don't want to leave :(**

He regretted his words as soon as he'd said them. The realisation of everything was sinking in as it had done to Kurt and brought tears to his eyes. California was _ages_ away. Granted, it was only a four and a half hour flight, but there was no way Blaine was going to be able to remain sane without being able to at least _hug_ his boyfriend during the next two weeks.

"Flight 1804 to California LAX is now boarding"

Blaine looked up at Peter, tears in his eyes.

"You'll be alright kiddo, it's two weeks. _Disneyland!__Knotts__Berry__Farm!_"

Blaine smiled faintly up at Peter – two weeks with Alan wasn't going to change who he saw as his true father.

"Let's go save Mom from that phone call" Peter suggested, leading Blaine by the elbow, rucksack slung off one shoulder.

"Oh honey!" Megan exclaimed, "I'm going to miss you, but you'll be fine, okay?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead, hugging him close.

"And if Alan's a complete idiot, you're coming straight back home and we'll try and sort something out, alright?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes glazing over as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Okay, let's let him go now, Megan" Peter asserted, pulling her in for a hug to give Blaine some room to breathe.

"Mom, Peter, I'll leave you guys here, and head up." Blaine's parents nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"See you in two weeks"

* * *

><p>Kurt perched on his bed, looking around his room sadly. Blaine would normally visit him on Saturdays, and the thought of Blaine currently heading further away made him feel so...empty.<p>

He flopped back, staring up at the ceiling as he had done so many times before. It had only just gone midday and Kurt was exhausted.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kurt, honey, can I come in?"

It was Carole. Kurt smiled and beckoned her in.

"I know you're upset that Blaine's had to leave for a while-" Kurt stared at her, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Okay, so you're more than upset, but I was wondering if you wanted to have a night in, just the two of us?"

Kurt looked a little reluctant at the thought of having to be social in his misery.

"We can watch musicals and eat low fat popcorn?"

Kurt smiled warily "As long as we don't talk about boys or feelings in general."

* * *

><p>Blaine stared out the plane window, mesmerised by the swirling grey of the clouds around him. The plane shook and he gripped his armrests tightly. <em>Damn <em>_turbulence_.

There was a soft ping, and an announcement came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has switched on the seatbelt sign. He wishes you to be informed that there is nothing major going on, just some turbulence. Please try and remain in your seats."

Blaine let out a shaky sigh and decided to try his iPod again, this time on his 60s playlist.

The first few lines of Let It Be had him teary eyed, so he flicked quickly to the next song.

_Dammit_ he thought to himself as Wouldn't It Be Nice started playing. Oh how it would be great to be older and not have to live through any of this drama. _Next_. Can't Take My Eyes Off You. _Next._I Got You Babe.

Frustrated, Blaine tore his earphones out and stuffed his iPod into his pocket. He glared at the seat in front of him, wishing that the creepy old man snoring next to him was his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, could you please not put any salt on my popcorn?" Carole called out to where he was fussing in the kitchen.<p>

Kurt rubbed his eyes. Right. Popcorn.

"Uh, yeah, no problem!" He called back, hastily pouring some kernels into the machine.

Whilst the popcorn was spewing into a bowl, he pulled his phone out. 3:30pm. Carole had suggested a complete afternoon and evening dedicated to musicals and each other's company. She could never replace Elizabeth, but she was the next best thing.

Carole really was as much his mother now as Peter was Blaine's dad.

Blaine. He'd be in Los Angeles soon.

Kurt sighed and turned the popcorn machine off; heading back out to the lounge where the tenth anniversary of Les Miserables was paused on the television.

The Miserables. He could relate.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, good afternoon and welcome to Los Angeles airport. Please leave your seatbelts on until the light has been switched off. The local time is one thirty five."<p>

Blaine twiddled with the dial on his watch; flicking it three hours back. The time difference could be worse, and he and Kurt had agreed to set 9pm Ohio time as their designated Skype dates.

After the plane had finished taxiing, the seatbelt sign was finally switched off. There was a flurry of loud clicks as those who were patient finally got to stretch their legs.

Blaine remained seated, waiting for the old man next to him to get up; losing patience.

Finally, he stood up, collected his bag from the overhead locker and disappeared into the aisle. Blaine sighed and stood up appreciating his height, or lack thereof, for once as he didn't have to duck at all.

He grabbed his rucksack from the locker and slung it across his shoulders, shuffling slowly out of the plane and into the domestic terminal.

* * *

><p>"What does he look like Daddy?"<p>

Alan looked down at his young daughter, smiling at her enthusiastic tugging of his sleeve.

"I don't know Aleisha" he admitted, with sad realisation, "I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"I guess we're about to find out" Karen Wright smiled encouragingly at her husband, seeing through his façade. He was terrified, and had every right to be. Alan smiled back, looking a little nauseous.

"Just remember honey, this two weeks is a great chance to get to know each other and make up for lost time, okay?" Karen persisted, her smile hardening as her stare focused solely on Alan's.

Alan nodded, grimacing inwardly at Karen's forcefulness. He had been a teenage boy once - he had been through more than his wife knew, and at this stage, it was going to remain that way.

He took a deep breath, trying to relax. Alan knew Blaine would be awkward. Hell, it was going to be awkward for the both of them, but Alan wanted to give it an honest try. He had messed up once. He wasn't going to allow himself to do it a second time.

"Dadda! That boy has the same eyebrows as you!" Aleisha giggled, tugging at her father's sleeve again.

Alan's eyes widened and his mouth ran dry as an exhausted, rumpled, _spitting __image_ of himself walked through the sliding doors towards the throng of people waiting for loved ones.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson"<p>

Blaine looked up from where his gaze was focussed on the floor and did a double take.

It was like looking into the future. The man in front of him had the same unruly mop of black hair, granted, there were a few stray grey hairs, but it sat the same way, and both men had attempted to restrain their curls with minimal use of hair product.

The eyes looking at him were eerily similar too, perhaps a slightly deeper hazel than Blaine's own, but the same shape and framed with the same long eyelashes.

Blaine couldn't stop staring at the man's smile. It was exactly the same as when he smiled, and it was a little unnerving. The man had a few wrinkles and his face was slightly darker from the Californian sun, but the resemblance between the two was striking.

"I'm Alan Wright. Your father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that was fun!**

**I'm not gonna ask for reviews, but I'm just gonna say this: I've been reading a lot of fluff lately and I've decided that me and my 27 cats will be excellent company for each other. Reviews would be nice to complete this picturesque life. Just saying.  
>I love you all! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Like, A LOT. I feel bad that it's not as long as my last couple of updates, but life's been...well, life. Hectic and crazy and just really full on. I'm currently looking to release my own EP sometime soon, so have been working on song lyrics AND fic AND uni and it's all getting a little intense.**

**Having said all that, I do hope this chapter will tide you over until my next update which will hopefully be soon. Thanks to my Beta who is truly wonderful and puts up with all my little freak outs. You're awesome!**

**OH AND I HAVE A SINGING LESSON WITH JON HALL (one of the Warblers)TOMORROW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do however own the Wright family and Blaine's parents. Cheers :D

* * *

><p>Megan Anderson had always said that Blaine looked a lot like his father. Due to the complete absence of photos of him around the house however, Blaine could only ever take her word for it.<p>

Now, however, he could do nothing but blink up at the man standing in front of him, a bewildered expression overtaking all other emotions trying to be conveyed.

"Blaine?" the older man's brow furrowed awkwardly "You are Blaine, right?"

The boy swallowed, his mouth dryer than the Sahara.

"Hi, uh, yeah, I'm Blaine."

Slowly, he extended a shaky hand towards the older version of himself, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Alan smiled warmly, grasping his son's hand firmly and shaking it.

"Shall we go meet the others?"

* * *

><p>Aleisha Wright sat anxiously in her mother's lap, turning her head swiftly in different directions to try and catch sight of her Daddy. Her long dark curls flicked across Karen's face whenever she moved her head; something that frustrated the older woman to no end. However, Karen tried to smile. Aleisha was simply excited to finally be meeting this boy who her Momma and Daddy would talk about sometimes. She didn't know who he was and couldn't remember his name, but she did know that he was from Ohio and would be living with them for two weeks.<p>

Karen touched Aleisha's arm softly; pointing to where the two men were walking towards them. She bounced up and down, her eyes alight with excitement.

Blaine and Alan meandered over, a slightly awkward silence had settled after their introductions, and it was with faint relief that Alan finally got back to the rest of his family.

"Blaine, this is Karen, my wife, and Aleisha."

Karen smiled brightly, the whiteness of her teeth assaulting Blaine's retinas. He returned her smile nervously – looking away awkwardly.

Aleisha beamed up at Blaine, the gap-toothed grin nearly splitting her face in half.

Blaine couldn't help but smile back at the loveable 4 year old – she was adorable.

"Alright hon, shall we get his bags?" Karen asked, slipping her hand into Alan's.

"Sure thing! What carousel number Blaine?"

Blaine pulled the piece of paper he had scrawled the number on out of his pocket and led them to where he recognised his guitar case immediately. With a leap and a bound he had seized it before it trundled off out the back again to repeat its circuit.

"Guitar, huh?" Alan asked, smiling down at Blaine. The boy blushed

"It sounds silly, but I go crazy even if I don't play it for a day or two. Two weeks is a long time to be away from something you love."

* * *

><p>Blaine peered out the Jeep window, grinning broadly as he strained to see any recognisable landmarks. Alan pulled out of the car park, turning up the radio.<p>

"I love this song!" Blaine exclaimed with a slight blush.

"Beach Boys? Really?" Karen asked incredulously, glancing at Alan in concern, "They're so old!"

"Yes dear, but so is your mother and you still listen to her." Alan grinned and turned the music up.

Karen scowled at her childish husband, glancing worriedly at Aleisha who sat oblivious in the back seat, twirling one of Blaine's curls between her fingers. She cast an apologetic smile at Blaine, who just beamed in return.

He'd had no idea that a half sister waited for him in California.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Carole waved a hand in front of Kurt's face and the boy blinked rapidly.

He looked over at her concerned gaze "Sorry, my mind is just..."_with Blaine..._ "In other places."

He offered her a weak smile as he picked up the popcorn bowl, tossing a piece into his mouth and settling in against the couch cushions.

* * *

><p>With a slight rattle of keys and a gentle creak of the door, Blaine was welcomed to the Wright household.<p>

"If you just want to chuck your stuff down here, and I'll show you to your room."

Alan motioned to the space under a side table before heading towards the stairs. Blaine followed swiftly behind, Karen bringing in some groceries with Aleisha trailing slowly behind.

Alan and Blaine headed up the two flights of stairs, finally arriving at the landing on the top floor.

"Sorry, this is the only spare room we have – Karen uses what should be the guest room as an office, and the office as a playroom for Aleisha" Alan explained apologetically, opening the door to a small flight of stairs that led to what would normally be an attic, but had been saved from the title with some windows and a comfy looking couch. A small desk sat in the corner complete with office chair and laptop.

"Feel free to use the laptop, the password to log in is taped to the bottom – and we have Skype installed too, in case you wanted to talk to your parents or... whatever"

Blaine smiled at Alan - he hadn't told him about Kurt yet, however he didn't want to be the one initiating what would undoubtedly lead on to several awkward conversations. Alan _had_ been the one to walk out on him and his Mom, and Blaine didn't want to bring up the past by discussing his own relationship with Kurt. Something he still didn't know Alan's perspective on.

Alan rocked on his heels as he glanced awkwardly around the room, trying to work out how to leave the boy in peace without it seeming like he was trying to get away from him.

"I'll just- uh, head downstairs – you yell out if you need anything, alright? Make yourself at home. There are drawers over there, and some towels in the cupboard; I'll show you the bathroom and such when you're all settled in."

Blaine nodded and thanked him, finally casting his eyes around the room. The floors were wooden and slightly creaky, but Blaine liked the thought of having this room to himself – as much as he thought Aleisha was adorable, he _had_ been slightly worried at the prospect of potentially sharing a room.

Blaine turned to unpack his belongings – realising he'd left them downstairs, just as he turned to head down, Alan arrived back on the landing, panting slightly, with all of Blaine's belongings – guitar included.

Blaine's eyes widened – that could not have been an easy trip.

Alan grinned broadly at Blaine, "Sometimes I walk up and down these flights of stairs for an early morning workout." He took a few deep breaths, "But I guess it's just not enough to keep up my fitness" he added with a laugh.

Blaine could do nothing but chuckle in response, "I'll unpack the rest of this later, would you mind showing me the bathroom and such now?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat impatiently at his computer, waiting for Blaine to come online.<p>

Soon enough, Blaine's icon was green and Kurt clicked it faster than he could have said GaGa.

"O-hi-o!" Blaine grinned, amused by his own greeting. Kurt rolled his eyes, ecstatic to see his boyfriend faring so well after not only his flight, but a few hours in his father's company.

"So, how is everything?" Kurt enquired, rubbing his eyes – they'd had to push back their Skype date due to the Wright dinner schedule falling exactly on six also.

"Well, Alan seems like a nice enough guy. It's all a little awkward still, but Aleisha is so cute! She has a weird obsession with my hair though" He recalled the incident in the car, grinning as he recalled the look of horror on Karen's face.

As though reading Blaine's mind, Kurt's next question was "So he's remarried then?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, he's married to a lady called Karen – she's...nice."

Kurt frowned, "Why don't I believe you?"

"Well, she's just been a little stand offish, but we haven't really all had a chance to talk properly yet – we're going to Disneyland this weekend though, which should be fun."

Blaine tried to put up with Kurt's persistent questions when he really just wanted to ignore the way it felt like Karen's eyes had been boring holes into him all throughout dinner. Blaine and Alan had been exchanging friendly banter about football, finally coming around to the topic of school.

"So this place you'll be checking out on Monday sounds quite similar to that Dalton Academy you go to. It's all boys as well, and has quite a good rep. They're also fairly well known for hockey – field though, not ice. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Alan had smiled, clearly trying his best to keep the conversation to minimal awkwardness.

Blaine had only nodded, chewing slowly on his steak. He had never played hockey in his life, and would be quite happy if it remained that way.

He told all this to Kurt, who sat listening attentively.

"So are you nervous?"

"A little" Blaine admitted, blushing slightly "It's essentially my first day at a new school and I don't even have a uniform to wear."

Kurt gasped in mock horror, "What? No blazer?"

Blaine sighed dramatically, "Alas, I shall stick out like a sore thumb!"

Both boys could do nothing but smile warmly, not having to tell the other how much they missed their company.

Kurt yawned, and it was only then that Blaine looked at the time.

"Kurt, what the Hell! It's nearly 11 in Ohio. You should go to bed."

Kurt pulled a face in response to his boyfriend's remark, just as Blaine's computer froze.

"Hold that thought, something's stopped at this end – give me a-"

Kurt's usually composed face was contorted, and the look he had been trying to achieve made him look like he was made of silly putty.

Blaine completely lost it. Laughter shook is torso, loud guffaws breaking the otherwise silent room, directed purely at the look that currently remained etched on Kurt's face. Tears streamed from his eyes as Kurt demanded him to stop it, his voice getting shriller once he saw how ridiculous the face he had pulled was. Blaine didn't care if he was being immature; he was exhausted and that only made it all funnier.

"Fine, I'm off to bed, you _child_." Kurt scolded, over his little huff.

"Goodnight Kurt. I love you." Blaine panted, smiling at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes, blew him a kiss and hung up on the conversation. An _I love you too x_ coming through swiftly on IM.

A small cough came from the doorway and Blaine froze. He turned around slowly, hoping whoever it is had not heard the last part of that conversation; not yet anyhow.

Aleisha's large eyes peered over at Blaine.

"Hey Blainey, Momma and Daddy said I could come say nunnight."

Blaine smiled warmly at Aleisha, trying to hide his relief at the fact it was her and neither of her parents.

"Who's Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys, I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**I also forgot to say, thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews or favourited or subscribed or just ANYTHING. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This chapter took longer than expected, but a majority of my time has been spent staring at my computer screen in disbelief that I have technically "met" Jon Hall (it's still exciting, okay?") as well as trying to continue my own other stuff too. Yay. I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's not as long as I would have liked, but there'll be longer ones coming soon once exams are over. **

**Other than that, I can't think of much to say! Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters except my original ones that you haven't seen on the television show. That is all. You may now read this chapter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's Kurt?"<em>

Blaine's mouth ran dry. He didn't want to hide who he was, but something told him that hearing about it from their four year old daughter wasn't the best way for Alan and Karen Wright to find out about Blaine's sexuality. Not that it should matter. Having lived in Ohio for most of his life however, Blaine had learned that the things that shouldn't matter often mattered most.

It was for that reason he swallowed and glanced across at Aleisha, words coming out of his mouth before he had the chance to properly think about them.

"I...uh, he's my..um, friend. Kurt's my best friend. Do you have a best friend?" Blaine fumbled, his voice breaking a little as he tried so hard to mask the awkward expression that he had no doubt was currently in possession of his face.

Aleisha glanced up at Blaine sadly, "No."

Blaine frowned sympathetically, "What? Why not?"

"All the kids at daycare think I'm weird."

Blaine felt his heart break just looking at the pure, heart-wrenching sadness that came through the young girl's facial expression. He knelt down, staring into her eyes.

"Aleisha Wright, you look at me" He instructed, lifting her chin up with his index finger. She shied away, giggling lightly.

"You don't ever listen to those boys and girls who say you're weird. You're perfect the way you are. Alright?" Blaine murmured, smiling gently at her – he didn't care he'd only known her a day, she felt unaccepted. Something he'd felt so many times before.

Aleisha looked up at him, smiling again "Blainey, you're really nice."

Her half brother blushed, and she gave him a quick hug before scooting back downstairs.

Blaine rocked back on his heels, yawning. His body was still on Ohio time, and it was funny how even just three hours could make such a difference.

He shuffled down the stairs, toothbrush in hand, eyelids suddenly heavy and ready for sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Karen's persistent voice carried up the stairs, somewhat faintly as a result of the three stories, but loud nonetheless.<p>

Blaine rubbed his eyes, checking his watch. _7:30_am.

_Wow,__talk__about__early__risers_ he thought to himself, crawling out from the comfort of the sofa bed.

Pulling a t-shirt over his bare chest, and running his fingers through his hair, Blaine headed downstairs to where he could hear Aleisha's giggles and the low rumble of Alan's voice.

"Morning Blaine!" Karen smiled, "Sorry for waking you up early, we've just got to get ready for church."

Blaine's stomach sank. _Shit._Church. This changed things. This changed a lot of things.

He plastered a smile on his face, channelling as many positive thoughts as he could.

"Sounds good. Uh, what time is the service?" Blaine enquired, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. It wasn't that he had anything against religion – quite the opposite, but as Kurt often reminded him, religion often didn't think much of people like _them._

"It starts at ten, but we have a tradition with the Weckmann family next door of sharing breakfast. They're a lovely family. Their eldest son, Simon, is about your age." Alan informed him, chucking some fruit in a bag – to take next door, Blaine presumed. Karen took the bag from him with a smile, pecking him on the cheek.

"You'd best go get ready" She said to Blaine with a quick smile.

* * *

><p>The four stood on the porch of the Weckmann household, Aleisha half way through an in depth discussion on the differences between her two favourite Bratz dolls. Blaine tried his best to listen attentively, however his brain was still fuzzy from lack of sleep.<p>

Alan knocked on the door again, smiling awkwardly at Blaine and muttering something about it not normally taking this long.

"Good morning Wright family!" Melanie Weckmann greeted the quartet, smiling warmly as she opened the door.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be..." Melanie looked helplessly towards Karen, and Blaine interjected, attempting to avoid any more awkwardness.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you" he said, offering his hand with a smile.

Melanie beamed in return, charmed with this boy's manners.

"Simon! Come and meet Blaine!"

They moved inside from the porch, entering the Weckmann household. Blaine gazed around him, it all looked essentially the same as the Wright's, however this one felt more... homey.

A tall lanky boy with floppy sandy hair flew down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, what?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"I was just asking you down to come and meet Blaine; he's staying with the Wrights at the moment."

Simon smiled at Blaine, "Wanna come upstairs 'til breakfast is ready?"

Gratefully, Blaine nodded, following Simon back up the stairs, to a room that felt quite similar to Blaine's own.

Posters were strewn across the walls, and Blaine grinned at the sight of a semi acoustic guitar and amp leaned up near the window.

"You play as well?" Blaine cringed inwardly, asking the obvious.

Simon only smiled, "Yeah, why's that? You do too?"

Blaine nodded, "Ooh, a Fender dreadnought cutaway, nice" he stated, smiling in approval.

"What do you have?" Simon enquired, relieved at how easily conversation was flowing.

"Oh, it's a Martinez or something. My Mom got it from a second hand store, but I love it" Blaine remarked, suddenly self-conscious at how he'd acquired his guitar, in comparison to Simon whose had probably been bought straight from a music store. The houses along this street alone were indicative of a completely different tax bracket to that of his suburb in Westerville.

"So, uh, apparently we're going to be going to school together for two weeks?" Simon asked, sitting down on his bed, offering his desk chair to Blaine who accepted gratefully, nodding in response to the other boy's question.

Blaine cleared his throat, "So, erm... I hear hockey is a popular extracurricular activity?"

Simon nodded, "Yeah, I'm on the school's team. It's pretty awesome." He flashed a smile, "You like hockey?"

Blaine shook his head, "I've never played, I uh..." He blushed, "I prefer show choir."

Simon's eyes widened, "Oh, okay then. Our school doesn't have one of those yet, but there are a few guys looking to start one up."

Blaine's heart plummeted to his feet. A lack of show choir meant it would be that much harder to settle in.

"Oh, okay then. Well that's cool. I'd love to talk to them."

"Boys! Breakfast!" Melissa called up the stairs, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had settled between the two of them.

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine, what did you think of church?" Karen asked on the drive home, "Is it much different from yours in Ohio?"<p>

Blaine grimaced, not sure what kind of reaction would follow his statement; "Uh, actually, we don't go that regularly."

Karen's smile turned stiff, "Oh. Okay. But obviously you go for the important holidays like Christmas and Easter, yes?"

Blaine decided to ignore any voices from his conscience about being honest, and just nodded his head, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Blaine's first day at Hamilton All Boy's Estate went by painfully slow. He hardly saw Simon, and no one else seemed willing to talk to him.<p>

"How's it going sweetheart?" His mother asked him that night, having rung Blaine's cell phone pretty much the moment he had told her he was finished dinner.

"Yeah, it's alright" He lied, flopping onto his bed, exhausted, "The teachers all seem a lot more… full on than Dalton. It's just a different atmosphere I guess…"

Blaine could hear his mother's concern and he felt bad, _this__isn__'__t__about__me_ he reminded himself, "But other than that it's great! I've made a friend next door who goes to Hamilton too." Blaine didn't mention the fact that they had only spoken once, and that sole conversation had left Blaine feeling slightly anxious about the possibility of finding anything similar to the Warblers.

"Well that's great honey!" She exclaimed, hopeful for him once more. Maybe he would be able to adjust after all.

"Tell Blaine I say hi!" Peter's voice called, and Blaine laughed as his mother informed his step dad that she was fairly certain Blaine would have been able to hear him regardless of the telephone connection.

"Alright darling, I should probably head off now, I've got an early start tomorrow. You go talk to Alan or something."

Blaine smiled, "Sure Mom, you go get some rest. I love you."

He hung up the phone, looking longingly at the computer. Kurt had been unable to Skype tonight and Blaine was left feeling lonelier than he had since arriving.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Time to wake up son," Alan stood at Blaine's bedside, worried. The boy hadn't eaten much last night, and proceeded to go to bed earlier than he had the previous nights.<p>

"Are you alright?"

Blaine rolled over, blinking warily, "Wha' time is it?"

Alan checked his watch, "Ten to eight. We should really leave soon…"

Blaine sat upright, "Shoot, I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off!"

He bolted out of bed, rushing around his room seizing clothes and his towel, dashing down the stairs for a shower.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Hey, Blaine!" A voice called down the pristine Hamilton corridor.<p>

Blaine turned to the voice, smiling when he saw Simon rushing towards him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't catch up with you yesterday, my friends kinda stole my time… I wanted them to meet you too, you're a cool guy. They have been in show choirs too, before coming to Hamilton, so I think you'd get along with them"

"That's okay man, I just thought you might not have wanted to hang with someone who liked singing" he laughed, relieved that whatever seemed to have gone down on Sunday was just an awkward moment.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like singing – and the guys and I were going to have a get together this afternoon, if you're interested. Joe plays the drums and Alex plays keyboard. They both sing too."

Blaine smiled, "Sounds great! I'll just have to text Alan and let him know."

* * *

><p>Not even the psychopathic phys. ed teacher could break Blaine's spirit that day. Simon was in his class too, and the two of them chatted about music and television, continuing through to the lunch break when they met up with Simon's friends Alex and Joe.<p>

Lunch flew by, and Blaine found himself getting along with the three boys like he did with the Warbler guys.

"So Mom's said that you guys are all good to come over this afternoon." Joe stated. His house was always the go-to for jam sessions seeing as the drum kit was so difficult to move.

"Blaine, Simon tells us you play guitar?"

Blaine nodded, chewing his sandwich and swallowing before adding, "And Simon tells me that you guys used to be in show choir too?"

Alex and Joe grinned at each other "Yeah, we used to go to the same school before this one. Show choir was awesome, but they don't have it here."

"Yet." Joe added, stabbing his fries with a fork.

Blaine glanced at them, "Yet? So you're trying to set one up? That would be awesome!"

Simon chuckled, "Well, if they start one up I think I might have to join so I can keep hanging out with my friends…"

Joe and Alex beamed at each other, "That brings our total membership up to four!"

* * *

><p>"It's actually better than I first thought" Blaine admitted to Kurt that night on Skype.<p>

"I mean sure, apparently we're playing hockey tomorrow, but it can't be all _that_ bad, right?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine. As much as it would break his heart to have this rather sizeable distance, Kurt was glad Blaine had managed to settle in so quickly.

"I'm glad you're back to being happy. I hated missing you on Skype last night, but Dad and Carole dragged me out for dinner..." He shook his head at the memory of Carole and his father staring him down at dinner, practically forcing him to eat.

"That's alright, I missed you, but you _are_ allowed to have a life outside of this relationship" Blaine laughed, wishing he could just curl up with Kurt right then and there and talk; Face to face, not separated by this massive distance.

"Shoot, that's Dad coming up the stairs! I should go..." Kurt whispered nervously.

Blaine smiled, "That's alright, you go get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow!"

The pair hung up, and Blaine turned to survey his room, taking in the mess on the floors. He hoped Karen hadn't been able to see it.

Blaine frowned. He and Karen hadn't really had a chance to talk properly yet, and Blaine was a little nervous. She made an effort to come across as welcoming, however he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right.

Glancing at his watch, Blaine sighed. He had another hour or so to kill before he could consider going to bed.

Picking up his guitar, he began to strum softly, losing himself in the acoustics of the room.

_Don't I know it; nobody has to say  
>I've been lucky. Guess I was born that way.<br>I thank my father, his absence has made me strong,  
>And I love my mother, though she had troubles with God...<em>

Alan paused outside Blaine's room, mesmerised by his son's voice. James Blunt was certainly an interesting choice, however he had made it his own, completely transforming the song.

He knocked gently on the door, and Blaine looked up, embarrassed.

"Sorry buddy, just bringing up one of your shirts from the wash"

Blaine nodded, "Sure, come in."

Alan cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "That's quite some talent you've got Blaine – I mean, I figured you'd have some musical ability when you brought your guitar with you, and spent that time with those other boys this afternoon, but just... wow." Alan finished, trying to find words and failing.

Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Uhh, thanks." He smiled up at Alan, who just placed Blaine's shirt on his bed and ducked out of the room quietly again.

Placing his guitar gently against the desk, Blaine scrambled to find a pen and paper – inspiration hitting him like a sledgehammer. His hand flew across the page. The lyrics were messy and scrambled, but he had to get them down before they escaped. He could edit later.

Ten minutes later he flopped onto his bed, exhausted. He'd been feeling that a lot lately, and blamed it on the energy required to try and maintain awkward conversation with Karen on the trips to and from Hamilton.

If things kept improving as they seemed to these past few days, Blaine told himself, then perhaps living the year out with the Wrights might not be such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used towards the end is called No Tears, by James Blunt. Check it out if you want, but it's not how I imagined Blaine singing it.**

**Keep being awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello lovely readers!**

**Wow, this chapter took longer than I thought it would, but as those who know me can tell you, I get distracted far too easily. Mainly by fluff fics or this thing called "real life"...I'm not too sure what that is but whatever.**

**I want to thank all of those people who reviewed/subscribed/favourited/even just read - It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's dedicated to someone called Bella who told me she wouldn't talk to me because I wouldn't tell her what I had planned. Love you Isobel!  
><strong>

**Also, shout out to my AWESOME beta, BloodRedLust! I know I've said this before, and I'll say it again, if you haven't read her fic Let Me Be, go do it now. Well, after you've read this. It's fantastic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from the Fox series Glee. My original characters however, are completely mine. Muahahaha.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened one sleepy eye and checked the time.<p>

5:30 am.

He didn't have to wake up for another _hour._

_Why__am__I__awake?_

Swinging his legs out of bed, Blaine padded softly over to the door, opening it gently and heading downstairs.

Reaching the front door, and checking no one else was around to ask him what he was doing, Blaine slipped out into the early morning air.

He flopped onto the grass, picking at it whilst surveying the street around him.

"Blaine?"

He looked over to the neighbour's yard.

"Simon? What are you doing up?"

The blonde haired boy shrugged, picking himself off the ground and meandering over to Blaine.

"Sometimes I wake up early just to appreciate life. Y'know, the birds and stuff."

Blaine nodded, smiling lightly up at Simon.

Simon sat down carefully, as though he didn't want to leave the slightest indentation on the grass.

"What about you?"

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face, attempting to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know, I just…woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

Simon nodded, patting Blaine gently on the back, "I completely get what you mean. That happens to me _all_ the time."

Blaine looked over at Simon, who promptly removed his hand from Blaine's back, blushing.

"So, um… are you enjoying California so far?" asked Simon, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'm really liking it. There are things I miss of course, but Hamilton seems like a pretty good school…"

"What are you missing?" Simon interjected, almost forcefully. Blaine blinked at him, confused.

"Uh, well, my family are in Ohio, as well as my - "

"SIMON!"

Simon jumped, startled.

"Coming Mom!"

Simon glanced across at Blaine, "I have to go now, I'll see you at school?"

Blaine nodded, getting up and dusting his pyjama pants off.

_Simon __must __have __been __low __on __sleep __or __something_, Blaine thought to himself, heading back to the house.

_He__'__s __never __acted __like __that __before._

* * *

><p>"Simon, are you alright? You seemed a little…erm…tense? This morning…" Blaine began, looking at Simon with concern.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine Blaine, sorry, I just had stuff on my mind…"

Blaine leant against the locker next to Simon's, "Are you sure?"

Simon glanced up at Blaine between grabbing books for class, "Uh…yeah, sure."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, just tell me when you feel like it if you need someone you talk to."

Simon's face paled, "You mean that?"

Blaine's facial expression softened, "Simon, what's wrong?"

"Do you mind skipping first period?"

Blaine shook his head, following Simon towards the library.

* * *

><p>The two boys sat in a corner, legs crossed. Blaine gazed at Simon in confusion.<p>

"So, do your parents know?"

Simon's face contorted, "I... I don't know, I really have no clue. I've heard some parents can just _tell_, y'know?"

Simon's voice was getting higher as his anxiety rose.

"Simon, breathe. What's the worst they would do if they found out?"

"They would quite possibly kick me out…"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Blaine, I know you're not the most religious of guys, but surely even you know that religion has problems with people like me..."

"Like us…" Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. Simon would have found out soon enough anyway.

"What?"

"I… I'm in the same boat as you. I'm gay too."

Simon's facial expression lost all worry it had previously held.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded, running his hand through his curls.

"How long have you… uh, been "out" for?"

Blaine thought for a moment.

"A while I guess, ever since… Freshman year."

Simon sighed shakily, wondering how to ask the main question that had been on his mind.

"How did you do it?"

Blaine looked at Simon, "Sorry, what?"

Simon blushed, "Well, what was your school like? Guys here are kind of… sensitive about that kind of stuff. If they knew I was _gay_ I don't know what they would do. It scares me."

Blaine sighed, looking directly at Simon.

"It's not easy, but if it's going to make you happier in not having to hide who you really are, then maybe you should. Not necessarily to the whole world, but even just to Alex and Joe. They're well-grounded guys, I'm sure they'd be cool with it."

Simon rubbed the back of his neck, deep in thought.

"But what if they think I'm just doing it for attention?" Simon asked worriedly, "What if they say that it's just a phase or something?"

Blaine looked at Simon sympathetically, "You're only ever going to be the one who knows completely what you're feeling. You may have to brace yourself for whatever reception you get."

Simon frowned, searching for a solution. Something clicked and he glanced at Blaine.

"Could…could you do it with me?"

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Would you… come out with me?"

Blaine stared at Simon, not quite comprehending.

"Blaine, will you say you're my boyfriend, and "come out" with me?"

Blaine sighed, and looked at Simon apologetically.

"Simon, I can't. You're a great guy, but I have a boyfriend already, and even just pretending isn't really something I want to do being in a relationship already."

Simon's face fell. "Oh… I understand."

Blaine scratched his head, struggling to think of something to say to Simon.

"Plus I've known you less than a week" Simon acknowledged, laughing slightly.

Blaine grimaced, "Yeah, well there is that too."

Simon leaned back so that he was right next to Blaine.

"Thanks for everything."

Blaine eyed the hand that was on his knee awkwardly.

"Uh…Simon?"

Simon glanced at Blaine impassively, "Yeah?"

"You're coming on a little strong…"

Simon blushed, "Oh, right – Boyfriend."

Blaine nodded, and Simon removed his hand.

"I'm sorry; I've just never really felt this way before."

Blaine looked at Simon incredulously.

"Felt how?"

Simon looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I know we've only known each other a short while, and I know this seems out of the blue, but I really like you."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, wondering why the library suddenly seemed so silent.

"Uh… Simon, I really don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry, but like I already said - I've got a boyfriend and I feel like I don't know you that well."

Simon's face fell slightly, and Blaine's stomach sank as he filled with guilt. He hadn't meant to shoot Simon down..

"Don't get me wrong, you seem like a really great guy, and I'm sure you're going to find someone who means as much to you as Kurt does to me. You will find someone special. And you're lucky enough to live out here in Cali! People are so much more accepting. You're going to be fine, I just know it. Things may seem difficult in regards to your parents, but they have a truly wonderful son and it would be foolish of them to risk it all based on who you fall in love with."

Pausing a moment to get his mind working again, Simon looked across at the dark haired boy.

"I understand. Thanks for being so nice about all of this."

Blaine just smiled weakly, guilt still plaguing his conscience. Standing up, he reached down to Simon.

"Come on, we should probably head to class now."

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, this morning we're playing indoor hockey. I know most of you know how to play field, but things are slightly different to what you might be used to."<p>

Blaine glanced over at Simon, who was sitting with Joe and Alex. As fate would have it, Blaine had been sorted into the team without any of the people he knew.

"First up, we're going to be playing with plastic sticks as opposed to the wooden ones. This ball looks a little weird, but that's for two reasons, one, I couldn't find the one that looked less like a cat toy and two, it's lighter which means there's less strain on the plastic sticks."

Blaine sat; paying half attention and snapping his head back up as he heard Coach Johns drawing to a conclusion on facts that he had heard Simon ramble on about before.

"Finally, the most important rule, for your safety alone, the hockey stick must not be raised above waist height."

All the boys on the floor of the gymnasium nodded solemnly.

"Alright, get into your teams. Weckmann?"

Simon walked over to Mr Johns, the very image of a sportsman, from his designer sneakers to the way in which he stood.

"What's up sir?"

"Your team can start. This will be your goal" Said Coach Johns, pointing to where a basketball hoop hung over one end of the gymnasium.

Simon nodded, walking towards the centre of the large room, motioning to a couple of his players.

Blaine stood awkwardly at one side of the gym, not too sure what he was meant to be doing.

"Anderson!"

Blaine snapped his head around, coming face to face with his team's captain who looked kind despite his rough tone.

"You've never played, right?"

Blaine nodded, blushing at how some of the other boys were staring at him in disbelief.

"Never. Um, I'm happy to just sit and watch?" Blaine began, hopefully, but the taller red haired boy would have nothing of it.

"Everyone joins in, I'm sure you'll be fine" He stated, smiling encouragingly at Blaine who could only grimace in response.

"Alright lads, let's get this show on the road."

With a shrill chirp from the whistle, the game was off, and Blaine found himself lost in a jungle of plastic sticks and yelling.

"Jones! Pass it! Quit hogging!"

"Alistair! Get up on the left!"

"Anderson!" Blaine blanked, _shit,__that__'__s__me_. His head flicked up, making eye contact with Phil, his team's captain. The taller boy pointed to about a meter from Blaine. _The__ball_.

Blaine lunged forward, flinging the ball towards Phil with a quick swipe before the guys on either side managed to get it before him.

Phil beamed at him, mouthing a quick 'Good job', before racing towards the goal with the ball.

There was a sharp _thwack!_ As the plastic ball hit the back wall, and Blaine's team all yelled triumphantly.

"One - nil!"

The other team cursed, and Alex and Joe patted Blaine on the back in encouragement as they walked back to their positions.

The whistle blew again, and Blaine stared in awe as Phil manoeuvred the ball down the gymnasium floor. Until he ran into Simon, who intercepted a short pass and quickly took it up the other end, racing past a slack-jawed Blaine.

"Blaine! Chase him!"

Blinking out of his reverie, Blaine made after Simon, catching up just as Simon was slowing down to take the shot for the goal.

He leant forward to sneak the ball right out of Simon's reach to pass to a waiting Phil, when –

_SMACK_

Blaine fell backwards onto the hard floor of the gymnasium, his eyes watering.

"Weckmann!" Barked Coach Johns, "Hockey stick below waist height at _all__times!__"_

He rushed over to Blaine, "You alright son?"

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Stay...stay away from me...leave me alone! I...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please, just leave me alone," He whimpered, staring up at a very confused Coach Johns.

Simon stared worriedly at his friend, hurrying to the boy's side "Blaine? Are you oka-"

"Please don't hurt me!" Blaine practically shrieked, curling into a ball, shaking frantically.

"Please, please, leave me alone. Just don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Blaine was an incoherent babbling mess, and an awkward circle had formed around him.

"Boys, go hit the showers" Coach Johns murmured, and the class dispersed, leaving behind Simon, Alex and Joe.

"And you three!"

"Sir, we're his only friends, I think you might need a hand getting him anywhere..." Alex began, looking worriedly at Blaine, who had tears running down his face, mingling with the sweat he had worked up during the hockey game.

"I don't think it's wise to try moving him ourselves son, I think I should call the nurse."

The three boys nodded reluctantly, and agreed to stay with Blaine whilst Coach Johns called someone to help Blaine out.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Joe murmured, his eyes never leaving Blaine's fragile state.

"I dunno, I didn't even hit him that hard..." Simon began self consciously.

"Dude, it's okay, none of this is your fault." Said Alex, patting Simon lightly on the back.

"Other than lifting the bloody hockey stick up too high" The lanky blonde boy replied, guilt making him nauseous.

Alex and Joe glanced up quickly at Simon, "Simon, he's new – the rest of us know to stay away from you when you're going in for the kill – so to speak."

Simon breathed out shakily; completely unaware he'd been holding his breath.

"But why is he acting like this? All this shaking?"

"Shit, guys, his nose is bleeding."

The full impact of Blaine's injuries had been lost amongst his pleas for no one to hurt him, and the trio were shocked to find chips of tooth on the floor near where Simon and Blaine had been standing, as well as Blaine's face already swelling and changing colour as the full effect of his clearly broken nose came into play.

"Crap, guys, this really doesn't look good..."

"I swear, I _swear_ I didn't hit him that hard!" Simon bit his fist, trying not to start sobbing, or anything as equally – it sounded pathetic, he knew it did, but seeing someone in this much agony was heart wrenching.

"Blaine, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" He exclaimed, standing near him again, looking down and feeling sick at the sight.

How could a simple hockey stick have done so much damage? It was amazing what a mouthguard could prevent, and Simon was kicking himself for not telling Blaine to bring one, just in case.

Not that any of the other guys wore one, but Hell, Blaine had never played before – how would he have known what to expect?

Simon knelt down, ignoring all warning from the other two boys, and touching his arm lightly.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine's fist collided with Simon's shoulder, and he fell backwards, shocked. Not from pain, but at how Blaine seemed to be getting worse.

"Leave me alone! I... Just because I'm g.. I'm gay, doesn't mean you can hurt m...me"

"Blaine, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Simon exclaimed, as Alex and Joe pulled him up, moving him away from Blaine slightly.

"Dude, whatever's going on, you just need to leave him be – there's something more than just this incident at play, alright? Don't blame yourself."

Simon nodded weakly, "I think I need to go and get a drink", and rushed out of the gym.

Alex and Joe stared at each other hopelessly.

"Did you know?" Alex murmured quietly to Joe.

"That he was gay?" Joe nodded, "I guessed as much... But I wasn't sure."

Alex sighed, running his hand down his face, "I guess we know part of why he was so reserved all the time..."

Joe nodded again, wincing at the damage that had happened to Blaine's face. He wanted to clean up the blood that had stained Blaine's face and the floor, but he had just been witness to what happened when Simon had approached him. He really didn't want to try anything.

"When are you guys going to leave me alone?" Blaine whimpered brokenly, staring up at Alex and Joe.

"Blaine, it's us, Alex and Joe, we're your friends" Joe said quietly in an effort to comfort him.

"Don't lie! I don't know why you're trying to! You're as good a liar as you are an accepting human being, Rutherford!" Blaine said, trying to be aggressive, but sounding more pitiful than anything.

Joe stared at Blaine, even more confused.

"My surname's not Rutherford..."

"Joe, I think it'd be best if we just don't even try to tal -"

"How's he going boys? Where's Weckmann?"

Coach Johns had returned with a school nurse who immediately rushed to Blaine's side.

"Oh dear, broken nose, that's not good at all. Come on love, let's go and get you cleaned up."

Blaine tried to choke back a sob, only doubling the noise as the nurse helped him up gently.

Blaine winced, yelping in pain.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?"

"Ev..everywhere" He panted, trying to stand upright "My chest really hur...it's hard to breathe"

The nurse frowned at Coach Johns.

"I thought you said this boy just got struck in the face?"

The teacher frowned in confusion, "...He did, I swear he did!"

Joe and Alex nodded in agreeance, and the nurse's face creased in worry.

"I think things are a little bit more than what they appear" She murmured, gently leading a still crying Blaine out of the gymnasium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was a bit nervous about this chapter, but I left it til now to tell you just so you could read it with the same "level of expectation" or whatever that you do with any other chapter. **

**If you have time/want to leave a review, that's awesome! If not, that's completely fine as well! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hello lovely readers! So, so, SO sorry this took so long, but lately things have been less than desirable and I found it hard to motivate myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter - I'm already starting on the next one, so hopefully it won't take as long. Thanks to those of you who reviewed – it made me feel so loved, and I really enjoy what you have to say.**

**Oh, also! I wrote a one shot...It's slightly... _different_ to this fic which you'll probably be able to see within the first line or two, haha. If you want to read it that would be cool – and it only has one review at the moment. Normally I don't "ask" for reviews or anything, but I'm curious to know what people think. I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you read. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters that you recognise from the show. I do own my original characters though :)

* * *

><p>Alan Wright burst through the hospital doors, face contorted with worry and anger.<p>

"Where the HELL is my son?" He demanded, brow creased and breathing heavily.

"Good afternoon sir, who is it you're after?"

"Blaine Wright"

The nurse looked down at the clipboard, "I'm sorry we don't have a -"

"Anderson, sorry, Blaine Anderson" Alan stated, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Alright – he's just in a ward at the moment. There's nothing too serious physically anymore, most of it has been taken care of. He'll need a check up with the dentist and ENT specialist over the next couple weeks." explained the nurse as she led Alan towards the first open door along the corridor.

Alan entered the room, his eyes immediately drawn to where his son lay on a bed at the far end of the room. His face was blotchy and bruised, and Alan's heart broke at the fear that seemed to be emanating from the boy.

"What happened to him?" Alan whispered to the nurse while she jotted down some notes on a clipboard.

"I'll talk to you about that after you've had a chance to talk with him." She said gently, leaving the two men for a few moments. Alan frowned, wondering how he was meant to talk to someone who was asleep.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you going buddy?"

Blaine groaned groggily, opening one eye slowly - blinking in the light.

"Wha' 'appened?" He asked, trying to sit up and wincing with how it felt to talk.

"I'm still not too sure myself, I've gotta talk to the nurse about that."

Alan sat down in the chair next to Blaine's bed, pouring some water into a cup and offering it to the boy, who accepted gratefully.

"Does Mom know?" Blaine asked, trying to overcome the numbness in his lips from local anaesthetic.

Alan went pale, "Shit, I didn't even think of that! I panicked...Oh God; she's going to lose it!"

Blaine sighed, "Just tell her that from what I can remember, it wasn't as bad as the last time."

Staring at his son, Alan cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean Blaine?"

Sighing, Blaine closed his eyes, "Don't worry, it's all fine. Everything will be okay. It's all going to be okay."

Alan gazed sadly at Blaine, who was continuing to reassure himself quietly.

"Well I'm going to go grab some fries from the cafeteria – I forgot to have lunch. Do you want anything?"

Blaine shook his head gently from where it lay on the crisp pillow.

Silently, Alan stood up and returned to the main desk where the nurse from before sat typing at a computer.

"Hi, the name's Alan Wright – I was wondering who I could talk to about my son's current condition."

"Isobel" The nurse smiled, extending her hand, which Alan shook firmly. "And I've been keeping an eye on him – would you care to come and take a seat?"

Alan nodded and followed her to a small table with a few comfy chairs.

"It seems that Blaine has suffered from some kind of breakdown; when he came in here he was mumbling to himself and feeling symptoms that were not relative to his visible injuries."

"Did you -?"

"We did a full set of scans, everything from x-rays to CAT scans, however the extent of his injuries weren't anything exceptionally major considering we've heard they were obtained by a plastic hockey stick."

Alan's brow furrowed, "What do you mean then?"

Isobel paused, considering how best to approach the issue.

"Here at the hospital we also have several psychologists who I consulted and they believe Blaine may have suffered from an Acute Stress Disorder episode, of sorts."

"But...What?" Alan's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what he'd heard about stress disorders on the television.

"Doesn't that mean something like this has to have happened before?"

Isobel nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, does your son normally live with you?"

Alan shook his head, "He lives with my ex-wife; he came out here for a couple of weeks to check out a school."

"Has she ever told you of any...uh...incidents?"

Again, Alan shook his head, "We...I...I'm not the best communicator. This is the first time I've seen him since he was really young."

Isobel nodded, lips pursed.

"Well perhaps you should get in touch with your ex-wife and see if she knows what this could be a repeat of. The sooner that's worked out, the sooner we can get Blaine on the road to recovery."

Alan nodded, and tried to listen attentively as Isobel went over the injuries Blaine had sustained, his mind instead focussed on what he was going to say to Megan that night.

Blaine was broken, and Alan was determined to find out what the Hell had happened to him to transform him into a nervous wreck in no more than a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>"You get some rest Blaine, I'll keep my cell on me and you text me when you wake up – I'll bring you some soup."<p>

Blaine nodded meekly, not really wanting to be left alone, but not knowing who he could ask to stay with him.

Alan placed Blaine's schoolbag gently on the floor, and pulled back the covers on Blaine's bed.

Blaine lay down gingerly, exhausted.

"If you need anything, let me know, alright?"

Blaine locked eyes with Alan in response, "Okay" he murmured softly.

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Alan Wright – is Megan there please?"<p>

"Sure thing, just give me a moment – Megan!" Peter hollered to his wife, "Alan is on the phone."

Frowning, Megan took the phone, "Hi Alan" She said stiffly, not too sure what had caused this phone call.

"Uh, Megan, I'm not too sure how to say this but..."

"How's Blaine?" Megan asked sharply, already worried.

"There was an incident at school today."

"Oh Lord. Is everything okay? What kind of incident?"

"Megan, Blaine's had some kind of meltdown"

Megan slid down to the floor.

"Oh God, we thought those were over. This is not good news. What happened?"

"Apparently they were playing hockey in phys. Ed, and Blaine got a hockey stick to the face."

Megan inhaled, her eyes watering.

"What're his injuries like?"

"He's got a broken nose and a few chipped teeth. His face is quite bruised but he's on pain meds."

Exhaling shakily, Megan asked, "So what has Blaine told you?"

"He hasn't told me a damn thing Megan. I'm his father, and I'm worried!" Alan snapped, regretting it immediately.

"Alan, you may be his father, but you're not his dad. You may be worried, but you're not nearly as worried as I am. He's been through so much that you don't even know about."

"And you don't think I want to know about what's happened to him? I may not have been the best father to him, but I'm trying, damnit!"

Alan sighed, trying to compose himself.

"I want to know what's turned him into this fragile boy – he's been so stoic lately with what I can only assume is a very different lifestyle, but now it's all gone. He's like a shell right now; Operating on autopilot or something."

"Alan, I understand you're frustrated and want to know what's happening, but I think you should allow Blaine to tell you what's happened. It's a very personal story, and I don't know how comfortable he'd be with me telling you all about it."

"Megan. Please, just tell me what's going on. I understand what you're saying, and I respect that. But I'm not going to be any help to him if I don't know what's going on."

Megan rested her head against one of the kitchen cupboards, conflicted. If she told Alan Blaine's story he was likely to be shocked. He wouldn't be able to treat Blaine the same, but having witnessed his son after a breakdown, he did deserve some form of explanation.

"Alright Alan, I can tell you what happened in the past, but I'm not going to tell you why. That's for Blaine to tell you."

Alan nodded, "Okay then, I understand – I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up, if he feels like it."

"Alan, Blaine got quite severely beaten up at his old school. There was a group of people who left him quite severely broken and bruised on a pavement."

Megan was tearing up at the memory – finding her precious son splayed on the cement, next to his friend Max. It had taken weeks for the scars to heal, and that was only the physical side of Blaine's ordeal. Split lips, broken bones and cuts could be mended within a matter of weeks. Mental trauma however, took longer. Much longer.

As a psychologist, Megan knew the road to complete mental recovery was a long and strenuous one, and in many cases was often never completely paved, in a sense. Blaine was well on the way to getting better, however it seemed to Megan that this road would always be that little bit rough.

Alan sat down heavily in a chair, waiting for Megan to continue.

"He was in hospital for several weeks – he missed so much high-school that he had to repeat and we decided it would be safer to get him out of that school and put him into Dalton. Best decision Peter and I ever made."

Wiping at her eyes, Megan continued, "Blaine's a strong guy, he's my rock. But those losers messed him up for a while. He'll bounce back from this, I know he will. It'll just take time."

Alan sighed sadly, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at his eyes, "Do you think Blaine will tell me about it?"

Megan thought for a moment.

"It depends on how you go about it."

* * *

><p>Aleisha tiptoed up the stairs, pausing outside Blaine's room. Her parents had told her to leave him alone, but she thought he might have been lonely.<p>

"Blainey?"

Quietly, she opened the door, padding over to where the older boy lay on his bed. His face was lots of different colours – Aleisha hesitated a moment, before ignoring what he looked like.

"Your face looks really bad."

Going bright red, Aleisha continued, "But not bad like ugly. Bad like ouch."

She placed a cup of water carefully by his bedside.

"Besides, Daddy always says it's what's going on inside that matters."

Blaine stirred, shifting a little on the sofa bed.

"Are you okay, Blainey?" Aleisha asked gently, struggling to pull the duvet up to his shoulders.

"Blainey, I brought you my teddy bear – his name's Jeffrey and he's pink."

She tucked the bear in next to Blaine's shoulder, making sure he had covers too.

" 'hanks Alei'ha"

The young girl giggled, "You sound a little bit funny."

Reaching out gingerly to mess her hair, Blaine tried to smile.

"What happened to your teeth?"

"The tooth fairy needed a couple of extra ones so she borrowed mine – I'll have them back soon though, don't worry about that."

Aleisha nodded, relieved, "That's nice of you. I hope she puts them back perfectly."

Karen's voice carried up the stairs, calling for Aleisha.

"I have to go now, Mommy's calling me – I'll see ya in the morning Blainey."

Blaine smiled weakly, and couldn't help but feel warmed when Aleisha hugged him softly, leaving him with Jeffrey the pink teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, how are you going?"<p>

Alan hesitated at the door, not sure how to go about what could be an awkward conversation.

"I'm alright now, thanks. Aleisha left me with Jeffrey, so I've been in good hands."

Alan chuckled, "She loves that bear, you should feel privileged that she's sharing him with you."

Blaine smiled warily, pulling the covers up more.

"Blaine, I know it's been a long day, and I wish I didn't have to have this conversation, but I'm worried about you."

Blaine paled, "What do you mean?"

Alan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I had to phone your mother and let her know what had happened."

Blaine nodded, not comprehending just yet.

"I turned into a bit of an idiot of the phone, and..."

Blaine frowned, his brain still slightly fuzzy, "And?"

"Well, she told me about what happened at your old school."

Blaine swallowed, "All of it?"

"No, she didn't want to tell me everything – she told me _what_ happened, but not _why._ She said that was your story to tell."

Slowly, Blaine nodded, sitting up.

"I had planned on telling you sooner, but I couldn't seem to find the right time. I didn't know how to say it. I don't know what California's like..."

Alan sat down softly on Blaine's bed, gazing at his son with concern.

"That stuff happened because..."

Blaine's throat constricted, _courage_ he told himself, _imagine__it__'__s__Kurt__you__'__re__talking__to.__You__can__do__this._

"Those people bashed me, left me for _dead_ because I'm-"

Alan's eyes widened in anticipation, concerned at how difficult Blaine was finding this.

"I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just going to say this quickly; I'm sorry Kurt hasn't been around much the last couple of chapters.**

**Also, as a psychology student I have done my best to "diagnose" Blaine with what I feel is an appropriate/believable condition. It's tricky because Google can only do so much, but please bear in mind the brain is a tricky thing and I'm only learning!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well hello there! Long time no see...Haha kidding I updated a few days ago. This is my longest chapter yet, and took me pretty much all day to write, so I hope you like it. I just want to thank everyone who has helped me get to a massive 41 reviews! Reading those reviews makes me feel like if I fail these exams because I'm writing fanfiction it will be totally worth it ;)**

**Just a few things before you read this chapter: First off, I normally try not to swear – I don't like to, but this chapter kind of called for it. Secondly, it's a little bit violent but nothing as major as some other fics out there. The violence takes place after the first line break if you want to skip it.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or a certain band mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gay."<em>

Alan couldn't help but sit and stare silently at his son.

"You're... gay."

Blaine nodded, swallowing nervously.

Alan leaned back, cocking an eyebrow at his son.

"Why do you look so worried?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "You mean, you're not going to kick me out? But I thought that you and Karen were -"

"I am a Christian, Blaine, but that doesn't mean I believe you have any less right to hold hands with a boy than Aleisha does, or if she likes girls that's fine too. Religion gets a bad name because of the extreme minorities."

Blaine exhaled in relief, unaware he had been holding his breath.

"Wait, but what about Karen? No offense, but she seems a little..."

"Extreme? Yeah, she was essentially raised by the Church. She reads the Bible a lot, but it's not like she's going to smite you where you stand just because you are attracted to people of the same gender."

Blaine nodded slowly, still a little uneasy with the concept of facing Karen.

"Blaine, I know we haven't exactly known each other that long, but if you ever feel like telling me about what happened when you got beaten up by those idiots at your last school, I am here to listen, alright?"

Blaine nodded. He had been thinking of telling Alan about his sexuality sooner rather than later, and the Sadie Hawkins dance was bound to come up in the discussion.

"Well..." He began nervously, glancing up at Alan, "No time like the present?"

Alan's eyes widened, "Only if you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Max and I had been friends all through elementary school – we stuck together through everything. When we went on to middle school nothing changed. Except for the way people started looking at us.<p>

Of course, we both sort of _knew_ we were gay, but it had never really been a big deal. It shouldn't be when you're that young, y'know? Labels shouldn't be important."

Alan nodded, smiling sympathetically in agreeance and Blaine sighed before continuing.

"So middle school was interesting, and then we hit high school. That's when things really changed. Like, seriously.

At first noone _knew_, as such, and Max got a spot on the football team. I would have joined but I wanted to focus on academics. I supported the school's team though, went to every game.

Then one day it all just changed."

Alan touched Blaine's arm lightly in support, but Blaine smiled a very small, very quick smile.

"Not for me, for Max. Somehow people found out he was gay and his life became Hell. The guys who used to high five him as they passed in the corridors were now slamming him into lockers and calling him names. He was only a freshman, and he was getting pushed around by guys who were twice his size.

I didn't know what to do – I offered to "come out", so that Max wouldn't be alone, but he wouldn't have it. He was always so protective of me – he thought since he was the taller and physically stronger of the pair of us he would be safer. After the ... incident, I wanted to be able to protect myself more, so I started going to the gym. Mom and Peter agreed it might help, so I wouldn't look like such an "easy" target. Of course that isn't a problem at Dalton, but that's another story."

Blaine paused to sip at his water, before continuing.

"I decided I'd had enough of hiding who I was the week before the Sadie Hawkins dance. Max and I weren't going to go initially – we both agreed it had the potential to be awkward and end badly.

We were going to chill at my house together and watch the game that was on the television.

I changed my mind though – and I think Max had wanted to go all along."

Alan nodded in understanding – there was something compelling about that first high school dance.

"We went and hung out, didn't dance or anything, just went more to see what it was all like. To get the most of our 'high school experience'.

Max and I decided about halfway through that we were both bored and would much rather be at his house watching the game, so he called his dad to come and pick us up.

We were waiting out in the car park when a bunch of guys from the football team walked past, drunk and looking for trouble.

They found it.

Max and I were just sitting and talking about the game that we were missing, discussing how many points the Buckeyes would need to secure a spot in the final."

Blaine's gaze hardened, his jaw set.

"That's when Stephen Rutherford and his friends sauntered over to us. Stephen was a senior, and Max used to play on the football team with him when he came out."

Blaine swallowed, focussed solely on what had happened that night

* * *

><p>"Oi, Carter! Why aren't you inside? I thought girls liked dancing?"<p>

Max went red in anger, but Blaine held him down.

"They're drunk, just ignore them, they're idiots."

"That's right Carter, listen to your boyfriend. Ignore us like you ignored Coach's rules about no girls on the team."

Max stood up, determination hard in his eyes "You're mighty sure of yourself for someone who's never had a girlfriend."

Rutherford just laughed, "Whatever. I'm just glad we got you off the team – God knows what you would have done to one of us if we were left alone with you in the locker room."

Max's eyes brimmed with angry tears, "God damnit Rutherford, why are you so fucking stupid? None of you guys appeal to me _at all._"

Blaine could do nothing but sit helplessly and watch the two boys taunting each other – Rutherford relying on body language to make up for his lacking vocabulary.

"So is this your _boyfriend_ then Carter?" One of Rutherford's burly friends asked snidely, walking over to where Blaine sat.

"Leave him alone MacDonald – Christ, you were one of my _friends_ and now you're just following Rutherford because... because I'm _gay?_" Max asked incredulously.

"I don't have time for boys who perve on other boys in the locker room. It's creepy and I'm not having any of it."

Max rolled his eyes, "When will you guys get it through your thick, overcalcified skulls that I do _not_ think any of you are attractive. You're all such neanderthals. I'm glad I got "kicked off" the team – it would be an embarrassment to lose against the Woodchucks."

Rutherford snarled, pushing Max back, "You watch what you say. The team's better off without you."

Stumbling a little, Max laughed, a hollow laugh. It sent chills down Blaine's spine to see and hear him acting this way.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." He stated, pushing Rutherford with all his might.

"Max! For Christ's sake stop it!" Blaine stood up, eyes wide with fear. There were three other boys lurking – MacDonald one of them, all just watching the interaction.

Max turned to face Blaine, "It's alright, just a small misunder-"

THWACK

A shoddy punch to the ribs caused Max to topple to the ground, a dazed look on his face.

"What is your problem?" Blaine shouted at Rutherford, speeding to Max's side.

"Max, dude, are you okay?"

"Did I get him good? God I hope so – don't want to be seeing his fairy face around the school anymore."

The other boys snickered at Rutherford and Blaine's blood ran cold. How could people actually act like this?

It was something you only heard about on the television, it wasn't meant to happen to people like Max.

Humanity had been making Blaine spiteful and angry lately, and he didn't hold back.

"You're a complete _bastard_" He growled at the football player, not caring how much shorter he was, or how badly he was going to get hurt. Max was his best friend, and best friends stuck up for each other.

"At least I'm not going to die of AIDS" Rutherford snickered, and Blaine lost all sense of rationality.

He pushed Rutherford. Hard.

"Steve did he just push you?" One of the other boys asked mockingly.

"I think he did, Roger."

The boy named Roger walked over to Blaine, who was quick to bring his hands up, guarding his face. This didn't prevent him from getting winded from a punch to the stomach, and he collapsed next to Max.

Rolling over, he grabbed his friend's hand,"I hope you're okay buddy. Don't worry, we'll be laughing in twenty years time when they have to come out to their wives."

Blaine cried out as a boot struck his back, sending a sharp throb all the way up the right side of his body.

Tears sprung from his eyes and he tried to fight them back – thinking of something, _anything_ he could do.

"Leave...Him...Alone" Max gasped between breaths. Blaine frowned, that dodgy punch mustn't have been so dodgy after all.

The four football players laughed, grinning down at where Blaine and Max lay in pain.

"Well, we could just walk away right now and leave them here" Rutherford said, "But they'd still be gay. Girls. Not boys."

The others nodded in agreement.

Rutherford grabbed one of Blaine's arms, dragging him up sharply.

"Now, you're gonna stand here, and learn how to be a man."

Blaine cowered, "Please, just leave us alone. We haven't done anything. You're being drunk and stupid."

Rutherford kicked Blaine's left thigh and he dropped to the ground again.

Harsh hands pulled him up again, and dusted him off mockingly.

"Let's try again."

Blaine stood, waiting for whatever it was that Rutherford had in mind.

"One thing you have to learn as a man is to expect the unexpected. Watch your back. Or there could be little poofs checking you out in the lockerroom."

Blaine rolled his eyes, nodding in mock-understanding.

"Watch your back Anderson."

Blaine nodded again, "You said that already Ruther-"

Blaine's sentence ended with a yelp as he tumbled again, one of the boys walking away from where they had struck down on his collarbone with a loud snap.

Blaine lay on the ground, shaking in pain.

"I think he learned that lesson."

"Shit, Steve, I think you broke something."

"That wasn't me Roger, you're the one who hit down on him with your elbow."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Roger walked away swiftly without a backwards glance. The other two followed him, leaving just the three of them.

"Thanks _fairies_, now my friends have ditched me."

Max coughed quietly, trying to work up some moisture in his mouth, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

There was a sharp crack as Rutherford's foot collided with something in Max's torso.

Max's head rolled to the side, unconscious from pain.

Furious and stupid as a result of the alcohol, Rutherford pulled Max up, sending him to the ground again with a sharp hit to the side of his head.

"You're a fucking monster!" Blaine snapped, turning away from Max who now lay bleeding and relatively still – his breathing quick and shallow.

Blaine cried out once more as a kick crashed into his stomach.

"You like that?" Rutherford snarled, kicking Blaine again and again.

Blaine tried to stand in an attempt to defend himself, struggling to breathe, only to be sent to the ground one final time, nose broken and unconsious next to his best friend.

* * *

><p>Alan was shaking as Blaine recounted the more intense details of the Sadie Hawkins dance. He hadn't even told Kurt most of that stuff, but for some reason he felt it was alright to tell Alan.<p>

"Max didn't make it." Blaine stated sadly, tears welling up in his eyes "It was a long battle, but he lost it. He had extensive internal bleeding, as well as bleeding in his brain. Rutherford was relentless that night – he made it look like he was holding back a little, but it turns out there were no holds barred."

Alan's mouth gaped. He had thought Blaine was a regular teenage boy, but this event in highschool had aged him – he was a man indeed. As sick as it was, the incident with Rutherford had done that in a sense.

"I was in hospital for about a month while everything got better – saw psychologists and I lost count of how many x-rays I had to get. Apparently Rutherford kept going when I had passed out.

It was lucky a teacher came outside to sneak a cigarette – they managed to stop Rutherford and call an ambulance. Otherwise I might not be here either."

Alan didn't know what to say. He wanted to hug his son, as he sat there, tears rolling down his face. But he didn't want to push boundaries. Alan appreciated what Blaine had gone through all over again just by telling the story.

"I always knew life was going to be more difficult, but I never imagined anything like that happening."

Alan gave up any worries of breaking boundaries and pulled Blaine in for a gentle hug. Blaine fell apart, allowing himself to be comforted by the man who had gained a place in his heart.

"Blaine, you are such a strong person. These past few days have shown that to me. I know you don't really want to leave Ohio to come to school here, but I want you to know you're more than welcome, anytime."

Blaine nodded against Alan's shoulder, drying his tears gingerly as they fell down his sore face.

"And if you do decide to come here for the rest of the year, I've talked to Karen and we are happy for you to decorate this room with a bit of paint and a proper bed."

Blaine let out a shaky sigh, "I don't know... It's not that I don't like you guys, because I do. If I did decide to stay I think I'd have to work on things with Karen because it feels like she doesn't like me."

Alan went to interject but Blaine stopped him, "I really like the school, and the people. But it's difficult – I miss"

"Your boyfriend."

Blaine nodded sadly, tears falling once more.

"I know it's only been a few days, and it's kinda stupid, but it just feels that much more difficult to be brave when Kurt's not around. God, I sound pathetic."

Alan shook his head, "You don't sound pathetic at all. Blaine, you've gone through a lot, especially today. It's not unusual for you to want the company of a person you love. Like you said, you like being here, and you like us but that doesn't compare at all to being in the company of people you're used to."

Blaine looked up at Alan, "You're not angry that I'd rather be at home?"

Alan laughed, "No buddy, why would I be? I'm just grateful you took the opportunity to check out the school. It'll still be here next year if you changed your mind."

Blaine nodded gratefully, "I'll have to see how things go. If I don't find a school soon I could well be back here after summer vacation."

"You and your boyfriend are, again, more than welcome to come here and stay in summer if that visit is still going ahead."

Blaine nodded, "That's only a couple of weeks away. I've still got to talk to Mom and Peter about it. I never knew much about you before this visit, Alan. You're a great guy, it's just a shame things don't always work out. I doubt Mom will have a big issue with me coming over again in the holidays now that she knows you're okay with me being who I am."

Alan smiled, "And we can show you Disneyland and take you up to Universal Studios and stuff too!"

Blaine grinned, "I'd like that."

"Me too. As much as I love Karen, she's not a fan of me being the big kid that I am." He chuckled, smiling fondly at Blaine.

"And like I said, Kurt is more than welcome to come along too. There's probably room for another bed in here, or one of you could go on the sofa downstairs or something."

Blaine zoned out of Alan's excited planning. He was just happy things had worked out. Granted, it had taken a breakdown to get him to come out to Alan, but he was relieved to be accepted.

Blaine had been contemplating how best to do it ever since the Church incident on Sunday. He'd had visions of Alan shouting at him, and Karen crying at the abomination that was her step-son.

How wrong he had been. Alan was a natural father. He wasn't Blaine's dad, but Blaine was happy enough to be able to say that he was related to this man. Karen would be completely different, he had no doubt about that. Alan seemed to believe she would be accepting, but Blaine couldn't help the niggling feeling at the back of his mind.

Whatever, everything would work out.

"So have you talked to Kurt about what's happened yet?"

Blaine looked at his watch. It was 5pm, which meant it would be 8 in Ohio.  
>"Could I borrow the phone to call him? I would Skype, but I don't want him to see how bad my face is – it looks a lot worse than what it feels."<p>

Alan nodded understandingly and went to get a phone from downstairs.

* * *

><p>"So what did Kurt have to say?" Alan poked his head around the door to where Blaine was sitting on his bed, staring at his feet.<p>

"He's a little worried, but I've reassured him I'm okay now. He didn't know I've had such extreme repurcussions, and was upset I hadn't told him sooner. He understands that I find it difficult to talk about though."

Alan smiled, "He sounds like a wonderful person. You two must be very happy."

Blaine returned Alan's smile, "I have no doubt that Kurt is the best part of me."

* * *

><p>Aleisha sat next to Blaine at the dinner table.<p>

"Blainey do you want some beans?"

"Yes please."

Blaine chuckled as the young girl tried to spoon vegetables onto his plate for him. She had taken it upon herself to be Blaine's personal carer, pouring his water and was currently trying (rather unsuccessfully) to cut his meat for him.

Karen and Alan smiled at their daughter affectionately, sharing Blaine's quiet laugh when she gave up on his meat.

"You're a big boy, you can do it!" She encouraged, finally giving Blaine's plate back and patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Simon yet?" Karen asked Blaine, smiling at him.

Blaine wondered what Alan had said to her – she was acting differently than she had been the past few days.

"Not yet. I was going to go over there after dinner."

Karen looked at Alan, before Blaine added hastily, "If that's okay with you two?"

Alan nodded, "Of course it is. He was really worried about you."

Blaine smiled, returning to cutting his meat.

* * *

><p>"Simon! You've got a visitor!"<p>

The youngest member of the Weckmann family, Emily, called out to her brother who yelled something indeterminable in response. Emily rolled her eyes – a beautiful deep brown that were so different to Simon's.

"He should be down soon. Alex and Joe are over too so they probably can't hear me above their fangirling over that stupid new computer game, 'Skyrim' or something."

Blaine chuckled, "I'm happy going up there, if you think that would be okay?"

Emily nodded, "Sure, and tell him their yelling before completely killed the Brendon Urie interview that was on the television."

Blaine grinned, "Panic! At the Disco fan too huh?"

Emily blushed, "Only for Brendon Urie... and maybe a couple of their songs."

Blaine grinned, "Me too" he winked, going up the stairs, leaving a very shocked Emily in his wake.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Simon's bedroom door.<p>

"Emily, what do you want?" Simon exclaimed as he opened the door.

Blaine smirked, "Can I come in?"

Simon nodded, opening the door wider to reveal Joe and Alex lounging on the floor, poring over sheets of paper, scribbling things down in pen. They looked up as Blaine entered the room, wincing when they saw his face.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine shrugged, "My nose hurts, and my teeth aren't quite patched up yet, but a lot better than I was. I just wanted to thank you guys for being there for me this morning."

He turned to Simon, "I can't really remember much of what happened – but apparently I punched you. Sorry."

"That's okay man, I know you weren't really... all there."

Blaine chuckled, "You've got that right. Um, I didn't want to interrupt a get together, but also just thought I'd let you guys know I'll be going home soon. I was meant to be staying here a bit longer, but it's hard to cope without my support systems."

The three boys nodded, "Don't get me wrong, you guys are great and I want to hang out more, but I'm just not ready to move here yet."

Alex stepped forward, "May I ask a question?"

Blaine smiled, sitting down.

"Are you... Gay?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah I am. There are consequences of that which caused me to react the way I did today. I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

Simon cleared his throat and glanced at Blaine.

"I told them."

Blaine smiled, "Good on you. And I take it everything is okay?"

Alex and Joe nodded vigorously, "Simon knows we'd support him no matter what. As guys who love show choir, we got taunts at our old school, but Joe's nearly got himself a girlfriend – ouch!" Joe nudged Alex playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah, I've nearly got a girlfriend, and Alex just got out of a relationship."

Blaine smiled at the relief that was still evident on Simon's face.

"I'm not telling my parents yet though."

Blaine nodded in understanding. Although they were the ones who were meant to love you unconditionally, he found that coming out to his parents was more difficult than anyone else.

There was a knock on the door, and all four boys turned as it cracked open.

"Hey Dad."

Nathan Weckmann smiled at Blaine, before addressing his son.

"Dinner's going to be in about twenty minutes. You staying Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, "No thank you sir, I had tea at home."

Nathan nodded, "Good, more for me. Even more of a bonus considering it's chicken parmigana. Guess I'll see you around then Blaine."

Simon's dad closed the door gently, leaving the four boys standing awkwardly.

"I should go home now" Blaine said, "I just wanted to let you know I was alright. And Simon?"

Simon smiled at Blaine, "Yeah?"

"None of this was your fault."

Simon nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, that means a lot."

Blaine chuckled, "Oh yeah, before I go. Emily said you guys need to be quieter – she couldn't hear Brendon Urie's interview."

Simon, Alex and Joe laughed, "Alright. I'm sure we'll hear all about it at dinner too."

They followed him down the stairs to the front door, Blaine turning to face them before heading back to the Wright household.

"Thanks again, you guys. I don't know if I'm coming back to school yet, but I've got Simon's number. Plus Kurt and I will hopefully be out in a few weeks for summer vacation."

They nodded, patting him on the back.

"See you around Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed that night, deep in thought.<p>

If he stayed in California, he'd have to come out all over again. He wouldn't have Kurt. He wouldn't have his parents.

He'd already made up his mind, but for some reason Blaine didn't feel quite right leaving either. He would have to find another school. This one, at least, wouldn't cost as much and would still get him the kind of education he wouldn't be able to get at a public school.

With a heavy sigh, he turned to his side. Attempting to ignore the dull ache from his nose, Blaine closed his eyes – eager for sleep to solve his problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading guys! Much love to you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY!**  
><strong>Which means that I get more time to write!<br>I've got to be honest - the only reason these chapters have been coming out fast is because my Beta introduced me to Writing Challenges. I'm actually meant to be starting one in a few moments (beginning on chapter 12!)**

**So on that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've finally cracked 50 reviews. Granted, I know at least 4 of them were left by the same person...Under different names. Got to love friends, huh?**

**Also, I played around with time a bit in this because I wanted to do stuff. You'll see what I mean. I hope!**

****Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic that sound like they have the same name as characters from RIB's Glee are mine.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood at the doorframe between the kitchen and the lounge, feeling awkward that he hadn't yet changed out of his pyjamas, and wondering how on earth he was going to tell Alan and Karen that he wanted to cut the trip early and go home as soon as possible.<p>

"Morning Blaine!"

Blaine stared at the broad smile on Karen's face - her enthusiasm kept throwing him off guard, both last night and now this morning. He eyed her warily as she served herself some fruit salad and took a spot at the kitchen table.

"How's that nose feeling this morning?" Karen enquired, glancing up at where Blaine still stood nervously.

Snapping out of his daze, Blaine flashed a weak smile at Karen who had pulled out a chair for him.

"Uh, it's feeling a bit better than it was, but my face still kind of hurts. And my teeth feel weird."

Karen nodded understandingly, "I can only imagine."

Shifting awkwardly in his chair, Blaine tried to think of something to break the uneasy silence.

"Where's Alan?"

"He's having a sleep in. He was meant to go to work today but we've decided to have the day off."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"You want to head back to Ohio as soon as possible right? That's the vibe Alan seemed to get, anyhow."

Blaine went red, "I... Uh, yeah... I miss my... It's stupid." He stammered, avoiding her gaze.

"Blaine, when I was eleven I was sent to boarding school – the first week without my family was so hard, but I at least know how you're feeling. On top of what happened yesterday, I know it can't be easy for you right now."

Blaine stared, "You went to boarding school when you were... eleven?"

Karen nodded, "Things at home were a little difficult – my mother had just had twins, and they were certainly a handful. At boarding school I got help with homework, and meals cooked for me. I made friends."

Blaine was silent, deep in thought. Everyone had a way for being how they were. Perhaps her experiences at boarding school influenced the way Karen acted around Blaine. Something still didn't feel quite right. Blaine dismissed it, thinking there were surely more important things to be thinking about.

Regardless, Blaine was still confused as to what had brought this all on so suddenly.

"May I have some fruit salad?" Blaine enquired, standing up.

Karen nodded, "Help yourself, I made quite a bit – Alan loves the stuff, so you'd best dig in while he's still asleep."

Blaine chuckled, getting a decent helping and returning to the table.

"I'm sorry we won't get a chance to go to Disneyland or anything Blaine. Alan said you were so excited for it."

Blaine just smiled in response, "That's alright, I'm happy to wait til I come back in the summer."

"So that's still happening?" Karen asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, if that's alright with you."

Karen smiled brightly, "Of course Blaine. You're more than welcome here. Aleisha adores you, and Alan and I have really enjoyed having you here, even if it was for only about a week."

Blaine blushed, "I would have stayed here longer if I wasn't path-"

"Blaine it's not pathetic" Karen interjected, sharply.

He stared at Karen, not sure what had triggered that response.

"Karen, is everything alright?"

Karen sighed heavily, "Well, I suppose you should know why I've been a bit... distant."

Blaine's stomach dropped. So it wasn't something he had imagined.

"When I was 13, my father came out to my family."

Blaine made every effort to keep his jaw from hitting the ground.

"My mother was extremely religious. My father had rarely attended church. I love my mother dearly, but I also admire my father greatly. He was a very brave man."

Blaine glanced at her, confused, "Was?"

"He was killed when I was in my final year of high school."

Blaine's mouth gaped, "Oh my Go-goodness, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Karen smiled weakly at him, tears welling up.

"I'm sorry if I've been less than warm these past few days. It's just... Well, I had my suspicions that you were gay."

Blaine frowned, hurt.

"Not in a negative way at all Blaine, please don't take it that way! You're just such a sensitive, well mannered boy. It was more the similarities between you and my father that had me even thinking about it. I was a little tense because it just kept bringing up painful memories."

Blaine nodded, pretending he understood when he really felt the most uneasy he had the entire trip.

"Blaine, I don't ever want you to think you're pathetic because of what happens to you as a result of the actions of others." Karen paused, wondering how best to continue on.

"Alan told me some of what happened – not everything, and I respect your privacy completely, but I just want you to know that we are here for you, alright?"

Blaine nodded slowly, trying to work out how he felt about Alan telling Karen what happened that night at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go and get organised." Blaine stood up from the table, placing his empty bowl in the dishwasher and heading back up the stairs, hurt, confused and downright exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I've talked to a friend who can get you on this afternoon's flight back to Ohio."<p>

Blaine stared at Alan, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you."

"No worries buddy, I just hope things work out and that you still get to visit in July."

Blaine grinned, "Hey, if Mom says no I'll just sneak away with Kurt."

Alan leant across the kitchen table and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder gently, looking at Blaine sternly, "You'll do no such thing young man."

Blaine cracked up at the seriousness in Alan's tone, and the older man couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just kidding. But seriously, don't do anything that could stress your mother out. If she's anything like she used to be she'll be worried even if your plane is more than five minutes late."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, she's still like that."

"Alright, well this plane leaves at three." Alan checked his watch, "And it's currently eleven. Are you all packed?"

Blaine nodded, and Alan grinned.

"That leaves some time for souvenir shopping!"

* * *

><p>Blaine, Alan and Karen stood at the terminal together, waiting for Blaine's flight to be called.<p>

"Tell Aleisha I say bye?" Blaine said to Alan and Karen sadly, "I'll miss her."

"She'll miss you too bud. No one else plays Bratz with her."

Blaine nudged Alan lightly, "Maybe you should?"

Karen smirked, "Now _that_ I'd pay to see."

The intercom crackled and Blaine's flight was called.

"Well, looks like this is it. I'll let you guys know when I land in Ohio."

Alan nodded, "And we'll be in touch anyhow to try and organise summer vacation, yeah?"

Blaine smiled, "Absolutely."

He hugged Alan and Karen quickly. It was still a little awkward, but Karen was definitely warming to him. Blaine was quite certain there were things Karen still hadn't told him, but he didn't want to push anything too far.

"Safe travels buddy."

With a quick last glance at the couple, Blaine headed towards the flight attendants who were taking boarding passes.

It was going to be a long flight with his nose still hurting, but it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced up and down a small patch of carpet at the Ohio domestic airport.<p>

"Are you sure he was on the three o'clock flight?"

"Yes buddy, Megan told me his flight left on time and that she would be here as close to 10:15 as she could."

Kurt checked his watch. It was ten minutes to, and he was getting restless and impatient. It was a four hour flight from California to Ohio, and Blaine wasn't due in for another twenty minutes.

"I think I'll go get a coffee. Do you want anything Dad?"

Burt smiled at his son, "Cheers kiddo but I'm alright. You sure that caffeine won't keep you awake?"

Kurt beamed, "It doesn't really matter – Blaine and I have lots of catching up to do."

Burt grimaced as Kurt trotted towards the cafe, not wanting to think about what _kind_ of catching uptwo teenaged boys could possibly have in mind.

He was still fairly certain Kurt and Blaine were completely innocent, but he didn't particularly want to think about it anyway.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, come on! How much longer do we have to wait?" Kurt muttered, staring at the arrivals screen with annoyance. Blaine's flight was ten minutes late so far, and Kurt just wanted to see his boyfriend again. To see that he was alright. To hold him and tell him how much he had missed him.<p>

Burt looked at his son, bemused. He'd never really seen Kurt this antsy unless he was in the midst of a bidding war on eBay and was being forced to eat dinner with the family.

"Look! It's arrived!" Kurt pointed at the screen, bouncing. His smile was contagious, and Burt found himself laughing softly.

"Let's go and see if Megan and Peter are here yet."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked slowly down the arrivals terminal, exhausted. He thought of his bed that was awaiting him at home and hoped he'd be able to just crawl in and sleep for days.<p>

He glanced up from his feet to check he wasn't going to hit a wall, when he was hit by a human cannonball.

"Blaine! Oh God! How are you? Are you okay? I missed you." Kurt was rambling and Blaine just stared at his boyfriend adoringly.

"You came to meet me at the airport at ten thirty at night?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's face properly for the first time and winced.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"A little sore, but I've had worse."

Kurt frowned, tears pricking his eyes.

"Oh Blaine."

Kurt enveloped Blaine in his arms, locking them to the spot. Kurt could care less as people grumbled and walked around them. His boyfriend was home safely and that's all that mattered.

Blaine moved his head away from the crook of Kurt's shoulder, eyes a little damp.

"We should probably go and get my bag."

Kurt nodded, entwining his fingers with Blaine's and heading towards the baggage carousel.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honey!"<p>

Blaine braced himself for all kinds of psychological questions and his mother's trademark bear hug as Megan Anderson wrapped her son in her arms, more gently than usual, running a hand softly through his hair.

"Sweetie, how are you?"

Blaine shrugged once more, "I'm alright."

Megan rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

She pressed her cheek against her son's, whispering softly, "I've booked you in an appointment with Lawrence for the day after tomorrow."

Blaine frowned, "Isn't that a Saturday?"

Megan gazed at her son, "Yes, but it's relatively important, he and I both agreed."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I feel fine now."

"Honey, how much do you remember of what happened?"

Blaine glared at Megan, "You know that's not fair."

Megan patted Blaine's back gently, "You can't just expect to get over something and never follow it up again. We made the mistake of not finding time to do it, and look what happened. Your health has to come first."

Blaine sighed, "Yes Mom."

Megan chuckled at her son's complete lack of enthusiasm, "That's my boy!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I missed you."

His mother gazed at him lovingly, "I missed you too sweetheart, I'm just sorry you had to come home because of something like this."

Blaine smiled slightly, "To be honest, I was really missing everyone. No offense, but there's just something about not having Kurt there. It didn't feel right. It's like something was missing and I just..."

Megan smiled at his son's rambling "...But I missed you too! It's just, well...You're not Kurt. We talk about different things."

Megan placed a finger over her son's lips, quieting him.

"It's alright love, I understand."

Blaine was hugging his mother when Kurt lugged his bags over. Burt and Peter were engrossed in conversation and completely missed the concept that they were meant to be helping with luggage.

"Alright Blaine, are you ready to go home now?" Megan enquired, shrugging her son's rucksack onto her shoulders.

Blaine glanced longingly at Kurt, who was smiling at him sadly.

"Mom, is it okay if I stay at the Hummel's tonight?"

Megan smirked, reciting what she'd already been planning to say in her head.

"As long as that's fine with Burt."

Burt chuckled, "We saw this coming didn't we?"

He nodded at Blaine, "Of course you can, son. I think Kurt would force feed me oatmeal if I said no, so it's a win-win situation for the both of us."

Blaine grinned, almost splitting his face with happiness, not caring about the sudden flare up of pain that radiated from his nose.

"Mom, Peter, you guys are the best!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging the two of them tight.

"I'll be back home tomorrow after Kurt's gone to school."

Blaine's parents nodded, smiling at how happy Blaine seemed to be despite his injuries.

"Take care love."

* * *

><p>"So what was Alan like?" Kurt enquired, propped on his side, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes.<p>

"He seems like a genuine guy. It's still awkward because I'm still working out where he fits in my life. At the moment he feels kind of like a distant uncle or something."

Kurt smiled at how Blaine's words were slurring due to his exhaustion. He really wanted to reach out and stroke Blaine's face, take away each bruise with a kiss. Make him better again.

"You should get some sleep love."

Blaine rubbed his eyes, "I'm wide awake."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as Blaine yawned loudly.

"Alright, maybe I'm a little tired, but I missed you and I just want to stay up and talk all night."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close and kissing him softly.

"I was thinking of skipping school tomorrow – we can talk then. How does that sound?"

Blaine stared at Kurt incredulously.

"Kurt Hummel, skip school?"

Kurt grimaced, "Yeah, I know...But you're kind of worth it."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt once more, Kurt leaning in also, deepening it even more but trying to be gentle around Blaine's nose.

They pulled apart finally, foreheads touching, eyes locked on each other.

"God I missed you."

Kurt beamed, "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hoping to have chapter 12 up soon! It's going to be a little different to what we're all used to, so please bear with me!  
>:) xox <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey folks! So, I've updated again – I hope you don't mind.**

**It was sort of... requested of me for this chapter to have some of the content featured at the start. I don't know what you'll think of it, but I've done my best and hope it's okay, haha.**

**Other than that, I can't think of much to say, other than thank you to the people who review this story! I've cracked 50 (as I mentioned in a previous A/N, but am still excited about it) and it's astounding me that people are actually taking the time to read this.**

**Also, I'm kind of self-conscious about the lengths of my chapters – there are a lot of fics with chapters much longer than mine, but I hope you guys don't mind these ones :)**

**Anyhow, enjoy, and I'll talk to you next update! Unless you review in which case I shall reply ;)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the characters – they're the property of their respective owners *cough*RIB*cough*

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned softly as Kurt pressed him harder into the bed, leaning into their most intimate kiss yes. Kurt sat up, straddling him, running his fingers across Blaine's chest.<p>

"So, how much did you say you missed me?"

Blaine giggled softly, tilting his head to one side and glancing up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes.

"How much do I need to have missed you for you to kiss me like that again?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, you got me. You don't need to have missed me at all."

Leaning down to kiss his boyfriend once more, Kurt pushed his arms gently under Blaine's torso and turned him so they were both on their sides, facing one another.

Kurt reached forward, a little awkwardly, placing one hand on Blaine's hip, and resting the other in his curls.

Blaine sighed with contentment, closing his eyes for a moment, brow furrowed.

"I know it may sound silly because I was only gone for a few days, but I really did miss you Kurt."

Kurt's heart melted at the look on Blaine's face. His hazel eyes were large and looked as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"If it's silly then that means I'm just as hopelessly in love as you are. I missed you too, but are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Blaine sniffed, "I'm not crying."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not yet, but you were about to. What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed, "You just know me too well. It's dumb, really. It doesn't even matter."

Kurt gazed at Blaine sternly.

"You and I both know that's not true. Whatever is making you upset clearly matters."

Blaine sighed again, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's face.

"I just couldn't help but worry about what would happen to me if I ever had a breakdown like that at Dalton. None of them know about... what happened... at my last school."

Kurt nodded, knowing that Blaine wasn't quite saying everything on his mind, but he was more than happy to keep things at Blaine's pace.

"I'm just so different to how I used to be. Once upon a time I didn't care about what people said behind my back, or to my face. I honestly didn't care at all, I didn't think there was anything people would do other than slam me against lockers occasionally or call me names. But ever since that incident in freshman year, I've found myself being so wary... so cautious. At Dalton, yes I have friends, but I feel so alone. Like nobody actually understands how I can still feel pain whenever I hear someone slam a locker."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine softly, "I understand."

Blaine smiled lightly, "I know you do, and I love that about you. But you don't go to Dalton anymore."

Kurt looked away, guilty.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, by the way" Blaine added, noticing how Kurt had avoided his glance, feeling guilty once more for leaving his boyfriend behind.

"I know you're happy at McKinley, and that makes me ecstatic."

Kurt looked at Blaine, sceptical.

"No Kurt, when you're happy, I'm happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "God you're a hopeless romantic."

Blaine blushed, "You love it though."

Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, their foreheads nearly touching.

"I really do."

Kurt pressed a tentative kiss to Blaine's lips, who, in response, pulled Kurt even closer so that they were wrapped up in each other's arms, legs tangled as Blaine deepened their kiss even more.

Kurt whined quietly as he ran out of breath, not wanting to lose the moment.

"I think this was worth skipping school for."

Blaine grinned, "Yeah. I think this was worth flying home for."

Kurt beamed in response, before furrowing his brow in concern.

"So what are you going to do about school?"

Blaine sighed, "I really don't know. And to be honest, I don't want to think about it. And I don't want you to think about it either..."

Kurt waited for Blaine to finish speaking, concerned at the cheeky look on Blaine's face.

"... So shall we distract each other?"

Kurt laughed, "Oh, was that an attempt at seduction, beloved boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded, cheeky grin still plastered to his face.

"Okay, sure. How does a game of chess sound?" Kurt asked as innocently as he could.

Blaine winked, "Checkmate."

Kurt let out a soft moan as Blaine ran a hand down his chest, gaining the strength only to pull Blaine in tight and force their mouths together once more.

Blaine groaned in surprise, but didn't object as his hands wandered to Kurt's hips. Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled them closer together.

Kurt pulled his head away, panting for breath.

"God Blaine, you can't just... _do_ that."

Blaine's flirty grin faltered, "I... I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt laughed softly, "No, not about that. Just... some warning before you drive me crazy with lust would be nice next time. I'm still getting used to the idea of... Being intimate."

He blushed as Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just like I'm trying to rewire my brain. I don't think I'm ready for... everything, yet."

Blaine nodded, "I understand. And if it makes you feel better, neither am I. I just like being... playful."

Blaine winked as Kurt snorted.

"Oh God! You are _so _immature."

Blaine nodded bashfully, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Again, you love it."

Kurt sighed, running a finger lazily down Blaine's arm.

"I don't know about that... But I think it's something I could grow to love."

Blaine shivered under Kurt's touch, which caused Kurt to laugh softly.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't she Anderson?"

Blaine nodded weakly as Kurt danced his fingers across Blaine's lower abdomen, making their way back up to his neck, where Kurt tilted his boyfriend's chin up, kissing him softly once more.

"You need to shave."

Blaine snorted, "I thought you liked scruff?"

Kurt grinned, "I do, but prospective new principals don't."

Blaine sighed, "Seriously, making me think about school again?"

Kurt nodded, laughing when Blaine leant his head against Kurt's chest in frustration.

"Can't we just forget it even exists?" He whined, thinking how much more desirable it was to stay in his boyfriend's bed all day than to go home; which would mean getting back into the rhythm of going to interviews for the various high schools in the Ohio region.

* * *

><p>"You're home later than we were expecting" Megan remarked as Blaine popped his head around the kitchen door.<p>

"Sorry, Kurt and I had business to attend to."

Peter snorted and Blaine glanced at him.

"Not what you think, Peter. Gosh, you're immature" He said condescendingly, his cheeks going bright red.

Peter stifled his laughter, finding sudden interest in the pattern on the tabletop.

At that moment Kurt burst into the kitchen, hair ruffled and face red.

Megan and Peter exchanged glances as Blaine and Kurt's cheeks went crimson.

"Sorry, I was just... uh... I... yeah."

Kurt avoided all eye contact with Blaine's parents, and walked swiftly to where his boyfriend was trying to lean comfortably against the bench.

"Did you want to go upstairs and unpack?"

Blaine nodded, and he and Kurt exited the kitchen swiftly, still blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>"So do you think they bought it?" Blaine asked; a smirk plastered to his face.<p>

"Bought what?" Kurt enquired, feigning ignorance.

The pair laughed, and Kurt brushed his hair back down.

"They don't seriously think we're the type to make out in the back seat of a car, do they?" Kurt enquired with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice as he went about straightening his shirt and tie.

Blaine looked thoughtful, "I don't know... do _you_ think we are?"

Kurt chuckled, "I don't know. We could be."

He winked at Blaine, who sat down heavily on his bed, gaping at Kurt.

"Maybe we should give it a go some time."

Blaine nodded weakly, trying to compose himself with how flirtatious his boyfriend had become.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe. It doesn't seem quite as romantic or spontaneous when you plan on it though."

Kurt chuckled, "Your feigned nonchalance does not work with me Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why the hell did you take these jeans with you to California? Did you even wear them? Surely it was too hot!"<p>

Blaine blushed, "Well I'd never been there before. Besides, as you once said, fashion knows no climate."

Kurt grimaced, before Blaine added defensively, "And it's May, so it's not like it's the peak of summer!"

"There are times I regret what I've said. Fashion knowing no climate is one of them."

"And that time you told Finn that flannel was okay?"

Kurt went bright red, "No! It's okay, but only when you're camping where no one can see you!"

His eyes widened at how loud his voice had become and he dropped to a whisper, "Besides, you looked alright in flannel. You can kind of pull it off." Kurt paused for a moment; "Better than Finn anyhow."

Blaine chuckled, "Well I do try my best to please my boyfriend, that's for sure."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well you'd better keep it up or I might run away."

Blaine smirked, "You sure about that?"

Kurt sighed, "Not really, no. I'd probably miss you. A little. Maybe."

"Oh yeah? And what would you miss?" Blaine asked, winking.

Kurt grinned, "This!" He growled, tackling Blaine to his bed and messing his hair.

"Oh really? I bet you wouldn't miss me doing the same!"

Kurt gasped, "You wouldn't da- Oh! That's it Anderson!"

Kurt sat up, hair now sticking up at various angles thanks to the work of his boyfriend.

Blaine chuckled, "I really don't see what the big deal is – your hair looks fine however you have it."

"You say that now, because you know what I can do to make you squeal like a girl."

Blaine's smile dropped as he quickly tucked his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"Please, no. Not the feet. Anything but the feet."

Kurt's hands had been winding their way towards one of Blaine's shins, and with a quick grasp he held one of his boyfriend's feet firmly and sat staring at it, as did Blaine. Kurt's face looked mischievous however, and Blaine's was terrified.

"Kurt! No! Don't, oh God, please don – eek!" Blaine squirmed as Kurt began to tickle his foot.

Kurt laughed, "Okay, I think that's a fair enough payback," Kurt conceded, having gained sufficient amusement from watching Blaine writhe on his bed from discomfort.

"I think it's adorable how ticklish you are."

Blaine could do nothing but glare at Kurt who was grinning goofily at him, eyes alight.

"I still love you, even though you enjoy torturing me." Blaine grumbled, flopping down on the bed once more.

Kurt smiled, "I still love you, even though you're still learning how to tie a proper bow tie."

Blaine blushed, "Hey! Those things are tricky alright? At least I'm learning after all these years."

Kurt's mind wandered back to when he went through Blaine's drawers and stumbled across his bowties – all either Velcro or elastic. None requiring Blaine to tie them himself. That day Kurt also found out about how long it took Blaine to learn to tie his shoelaces.

"You were twelve, really?" Kurt had asked, shocked.

Blaine had grumbled something about lacking coordination and Kurt had chuckled, "You think it's embarrassing Blaine, but I think it's part of what makes you perfect."

Blaine had blushed as Kurt pecked him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Hello? Kurt!"<p>

Kurt blinked as Blaine waved his hand in front of his unfocused gaze.

"Sorry, was just thinking back to when I found your bowties... and your shoelace confession." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh God, not again" Blaine groaned into his pillow.

Kurt just smiled, "Anyhow love, I should probably go home now – I told Dad I'd use the rest of today to work on my assignments."

Blaine nodded, "Of course. I might see you tomorrow maybe?"

Kurt beamed, "Sure, I'd love that."

The pair headed down the stairs, Blaine carrying Kurt's bag and Kurt carrying the copious souvenirs Blaine and the Wrights had bought for him.

"You off now Kurt?" Peter popped his head around the kitchen door.

Kurt nodded, "Gotta get home and do some school work. Can't have time off like this guy."

He nudged Blaine who smiled weakly at Kurt.

"I'll miss you."

Peter rolled his eyes, "God you two are sickening!" He exclaimed, "Go on, get out of here before you turn my son into a puddle of goo!"

Kurt laughed, "Well I don't think I have that effect, but I should go and give you guys some time to catch up."

He hugged Blaine tightly, "Don't get into too much trouble, and I'll come visit tomorrow afternoon."

Blaine grinned, "Well I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises."

With a quick peck on the lips, Kurt was out the door and Blaine stood awkwardly, not too sure what to do with himself.

"Blaine, can you come in here for a moment please?"

Blaine closed the door softly and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat opposite his parents at the kitchen table, as seemed to be the norm whenever there was something remotely important to discuss.<p>

"There's a place available at McKinley for next semester." Peter stated, smiling at Blaine.

"That's great," Blaine smiled wistfully, "But we don't live in Lima."

Megan grinned, and Peter laughed softly.

"Yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehehehehe**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well hello there lovely readers! **

**I had a whole freaking novel written to tell you about this chapter and chapter 14, so I thought instead I'll make it key points.**

**- Sorry this chapter took so long. I had work and the awkwardness of my life  
><strong>**- This is actually chapter 13 version 2 - but I think this one is significantly better.  
>- This also took so long because I only have internet through my phone, however am using it through my phone JUST FOR YOU GUYS<br>- Chapter 14 has been written and is with my beta **

**Additionally, bulk flailing occurred this week when I was reviewed by one of my favourite authors, dorkyduck09. Seriously, go check out ALL OF HER FICS they are amazing. And review!**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks to all of those lovely people who take the time to review this fic, it means a lot and is such a motivating factor!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or associated characters. Own Alan and Megan and Simon and stuff. Yeah.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Blaine's parents had informed him of their plan to move to Lima.<p>

"Operation Out of House," they had called it.

"Get it? OOH?" Peter had asked, grinning.

Blaine had chuckled, a little upset that they were leaving this house after having lived there for such a long time, but there was no denying his excitement at the prospect of moving to Lima.

A week of packing and stacking boxes, and Blaine still didn't feel like he'd even made a dent on his room.

He leant against his bookshelf, pulling out his phone to read the three new texts from his boyfriend.

_Are you free tonight?_

_I haven't seen you in so long :-( I miss you._

_Blaine Anderson, I love you and miss you. Please call me or something. (My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm your boyfriend, just in case you forgot)._

Blaine chuckled, sending back the obligatory 'I love you and miss you too' before pocketing his phone and surveying his room.

He had decided to not tell Kurt, and make his move a surprise.

The rushed packing had meant that Blaine had only phoned a few times, and they hadn't seen each other since the day Blaine had found out he was moving.

Kurt was starting to get suspicious and it made Blaine anxious, but he knew it would be worth it overall.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his phone in irritation.<p>

**I love you too. And miss you. :-(**

'If he missed me he'd call or visit' Kurt muttered, flinging his cell onto his bed.

He was hurt, frustrated and lonely. He and Blaine rarely went a few days without seeing each other. It felt like _years_ since he'd spoken to Blaine properly, and he didn't know what to do with himself when he wasn't at school or Glee Club.

Flopping down next to his phone, he decided to ring Burt who was no doubt up to his neck in radiator oil or something at the garage.

"Hey Dad… Yeah it's Kurt. Who else comes up as Kurt on your cell phone?"

He laughed at his father's response.

"Hey, are you cool if I go out for a bit tonight? I've got some... Things that need to be taken care of."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Dad, I'll be home by ten. I wasn't planning on being too long... Okay. Ugh yes Dad, you matter too. Okay, I've got to go now. BYE."

Kurt sighed, the blush at his father's comment that had overtaken his face was gradually dissipating as he got his new mix CD for the drive to Westerville.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Blaine I'm busy, can you get it please?" Peter hollered from the kitchen, in between chucking utensils into a box.

Blaine rushed down the stairs, "Coming!"

He opened the door with a smile that vanished as soon as he registered who was standing in front of him.

"K- Kurt? Uh, hi."

Kurt frowned, "I haven't seen you in a week and all I get is 'hi'? No hug? No kiss? Not even on the cheek?"

Blaine blushed, stepping forward to pull Kurt in for a quick hug and kiss.

"Sorry, how are you?... What are you doing here?"

Kurt inhaled sharply, "Well if you didn't want to see me, that's fine I guess…"

Blaine sighed, "That's not what I meant. I've just been super busy lately, and was going to invite you around soon. Or come visit you."

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently, "So can I come in or…?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "I.. Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why not? Are you hiding something from me?"

Blaine lowered his gaze and Kurt's eyes hardened.

"You are. Blaine, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me? Or won't tell me?"

Kurt pushed past Blaine, stopping just through the doorway.

"Blaine, what the HELL is going on?"

Kurt raced up the stairs to Blaine's room.

"Kurt, wait, God!"

Blaine sprinted up after Kurt, who was now gazing around Blaine's room.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Blaine swallowed nervously. Kurt was pissed off and Blaine was worried. There was nothing quite like Kurt when he was in a bad mood.

"Kurt I can explain, just give me a cha-"

Kurt whirled around, "Just answer my question! When the hell were you going to tell me?"

"When we were in the new house… Then I was going to invite you over an-"

"California's a little far away for me to visit, don't you think?" Kurt exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"Wha-?"

"But I guess you wouldn't mind, and from what you told me, neither would Simon! Blaine, I really thought we were something special. I don't know why you didn't tell me, we could have talked through this and I…"

Blaine could do nothing but stand staring at Kurt, who was getting more and more worked up over something he could have easily explained in less than five minutes.

"… And then I guess none of it would have mattered anyway and oh my God, you're not even listening to me! I can't handle this right now. Goodbye Blaine."

Kurt stormed down the stairs, leaving behind a very gobsmacked and confused Blaine.

He paused a few moments before realising the severity of both the situation and Kurt's overreaction, rushing downstairs, out the door.

"Kurt! Come back!"

His boyfriend's Navigator hummed away up the road, and Blaine sighed.

He slammed the door, beyond his usual level of upset that made him close it quietly.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his car, sobbing.<p>

Blaine was moving. To California.

Sure, Blaine hadn't said that, but Kurt wasn't stupid. Apart from his breakdown, Blaine had loved California. Kurt knew he had friends there. Jealousy stabbed through him as sobs continued to wrack his body.

Blaine made friends so easily. It had taken Kurt years to learn to let people in.

He slammed his steering wheel in frustration. Why couldn't Blaine tell him? Was he scared? Relationships were about communication – something Blaine usually excelled at. Turns out it had failed this time around.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair.<p>

What the hell made Kurt think he was moving to California?

"Everything okay buddy?"

Blaine glanced up at Peter, tears in his eyes.

Peter sat down next to his step son, putting an arm around his back.

"What's happened?"

With a shaky sigh, Blaine recounted everything that had happened with Kurt, and how he'd somehow come to the conclusion that Blaine was leaving him to go to California.

"… And I just don't know why he's acting like this. I know we haven't seen each other in a while but he's just so… pissed off for some reason."

Blaine wiped at his eyes, "Whatever. I'll try calling him later."

Peter looked at Blaine, "Or you could go and visit him."

Blaine tilted his head, one eyebrow cocked.

"I thought we had to pack everything up so we could move it all the day after tomorrow?"

Peter sighed, "Blaine, relationships always come first."

Blaine hugged Peter, thanking him quietly.

"I should go now so he doesn't have time to overthink things more than he already has."

Peter nodded and Blaine raced upstairs to grab his keys and wallet.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, all I'm saying is you didn't give him a chance to explain things. Did you ever think that he might not be moving to California?"<p>

"Well where else would he move Dad? Hmm?"

Burt Hummel stared solemnly at his son.

"Kurt, listen to me. Just because Blaine liked California doesn't mean he's gonna move there. What if it's another house in Westerville, huh?"

"Well then why wouldn't he tell me Dad?"

Burt sighed, "Son, he would have told you if he was moving to California as well. These things don't just 'happen'."

Kurt glared at his father, "Well they tend to when Blaine's involved."

Burt furrowed his brow, "What's that even supposed to mean?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't even know. All I know is he's the first person to come into my life and completely turn it upside down. I thought he and I were meant to be, y'know?"

Burt nodded slowly in understanding, there was no denying the attachment between his son and Blaine. He had no doubts the two of them would go the distance, or at least give it a damn good shot.

"But then he does something like this and I just get so hurt and confused."

Burt sighed, "Well do you think maybe you should go back and talk things through with him?"

Kurt uncrossed his legs, running his hands down his thighs and gripping his knees.

"I was a bit of a bitch. I guess I should."

The front door burst open and Blaine stumbled in, panting.

"Kurt, I'm not moving to California. I don't know why you think I am, but even the thought of it makes me want to curl into a ball and rock. There's no way I could live that far away from you for more than a week. Or maybe a day. Hour perhaps… but only if you were there too."

Kurt stared at Blaine in bewilderment.

"You just drove all the way out here to talk to me?"

Blaine nodded quietly, watching Kurt warily.

"Blaine Anderson I love you so _damn_ much."

Relief washed over Blaine's features as Kurt pulled him up from where he sat on the floor, kissing him firmly.

Burt coughed, "I uh… I think Carole wanted me to put a casserole on or something."

Blaine laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes, "He and I both know he can't cook. He just can't handle our sappiness."

Blaine winked and Kurt slapped his arm playfully.

"But please Blaine, can you just tell me what's going on?"

Blaine sighed, "Can we talk in your room? I really just want to sit down. And snuggle. Maybe."

Kurt laughed, "That sounds fabulous."

* * *

><p>"And so I wanted it to be a surprise but that kind of failed… Kurt? What's with the face? It's reminding me of the Cheshire cat, and we both know that freaks me the hell out."<p>

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in concern. Kurt's eyes were wide and the grin plastered across his face was contagious.

"So you're really moving to Lima?"

Blaine nodded, grinning. He still hadn't told Kurt that their new house was practically around the corner.

"And I'll be going to McKinley."

Kurt beamed, pulling Blaine closer.

"This is going to be amazing. Oh my God we could even coordinate outfits some days!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Too far?" Kurt asked, playfully.

"Never for you, love."

Kurt sighed, "I really am sorry though. For just assuming and acting like a complete bitch. But I mean; we have basically gone two weeks without seeing each other…"

Blaine nodded, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Kurt raised one eyebrow sceptically, "Really now? Didn't see you rocking up here uninvited!"

Blaine blushed, "I would have if I wasn't pa-"

"Packing, I know. I'm just teasing."

Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"You know what this means though?" He asked, straddling Blaine.

"Hmmm?"

Kurt winked.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**KURT YOU SAUCY MINX  
>sorry, had to say it. <strong>

** okay so I'm gonna be honest, the idea of writing more… *cough* _intimate_ scenes doesn't appeal to me, mainly because I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin. However, feel free to let your imaginations run wild. If you're into that… But yeah, we'll see how things go. Maybe one day. I dunno. I will make it known when they have... "had" their first time? Shared? You get what I mean and I have to go be awkward now so goodbye :) **

**Oh and I love you all :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wooh! Update! Yeah!**

**I'm back from my holiday now, but also have work again. Yay? Yes, money is beneficial!**

**Chapter 15 is in the works, however I'm wanting to make it a little longer, so please bear with me :D**

**Also, just want to say, I love you all so much - I cracked 70 reviews!**

**Oh, and, I spent ten hours waiting at an airport, which is where I wrote this... And I tend to pull facial expressions when I type, trying to visualise what the characters are doing. Needless to say I forgot I was in public and got a few funny looks. WORTH IT.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters from the Fox show.

* * *

><p>Blaine leant against Kurt's doorframe, staring at his boyfriend with a bemused expression.<p>

Kurt was still very much oblivious that Blaine was in his house, let alone watching him.

Blaine coughed and Kurt looked up, startled.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you were moving today?"

Blaine beamed, "We started yesterday and got it finished late last night. I've unpacked my room now and thought you might want to come over and check it out."

Kurt grinned, "Sounds great! I'll just let Dad know I'm going."

Blaine gazed around Kurt's room while he spoke with Burt, letting him know of his plans.

"Alright, shall we?"

Blaine nodded, smiling at how eager Kurt was. They laced their fingers together and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you serious?" Kurt practically shrieked in excitement, "You're moving <em>here<em>?"

Blaine chuckled, nodding.

"But this is like... Three streets away from my house."

"Yeah, is that okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Okay? It's awesome!"

Blaine relaxed, "Okay, good, because I was a little worried it might be too close or something."

Kurt bounced in his seat, positively thrilled.

"Can we go in already?"

Blaine laughed, "Alright then, come on."

The pair practically skipped up the front path, Kurt getting impatient as Blaine fumbled with the keys.

"So your parents aren't home?"

Blaine shook his head, "They had a few last things to settle at the old house, but were hoping to get home in time for dinner."

Kurt smiled as Blaine led him down the hallway, this house comprising of one storey.

"And this is my room!"

Kurt gazed around Blaine's room, taking in the navy and cream colour scheme. It wasn't perfect, but it was nice. And Blaine was happy. That was all that mattered.

"It kind of reminds me of sailors." Blaine mused, gesturing at the loose blinds, and navy feature wall.

Kurt nodded "Yeah, it's nice."

Blaine laughed, "Nice? That's high praise, coming from you."

Kurt beamed, "You know it!"

Blaine winked, "Yeah I do. You know what else I know?"

Kurt shook his head, cocking an eyebrow.

"I GOT A NEW BED!" Blaine exclaimed, tackling Kurt onto the rather large bed in the corner of Blaine's room.

Kurt gasped, slightly winded.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I forget how hazardous you can be to hang around with."

Blaine shoved Kurt playfully, knocking his head against the wall.

Kurt hissed in pain and Blaine tensed.

"Sorry. Want me to kiss it better?"

Kurt pouted, nodding pathetically.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender torso and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head.

Kurt snuggled in against Blaine's chest, running a hair through his boyfriend's thick curls. Blaine sighed in contentment, tugging Kurt down to lie next to him.

"Just think, now we live closer we'll be able to do this kind of thing more often."

Kurt nodded happily, kissing Blaine softly.

"And if I get stuck on French, you can come over and help me?"

Kurt sat up, "French?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, well I took Italian at Dalton, but McKinley doesn't offer it so I thought I'd take French. Do you mind?"

Kurt shook his head, "Of course not, I just… Wow, I can't believe it's actually happening."

Blaine smiled at how happy Kurt was.

"It's something I always kind of daydreamed about, but never seriously thought would happen. You were so happy at Dalton."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, but I'm going to be happy at McKinley too. With you."

Kurt grinned broadly, pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Megan and Peter smiled at Blaine and Kurt who lay curled up on their son's bed, fast asleep.<p>

"I'm so glad they got over whatever little fight thing they had." Megan said, bemused.

Peter sighed, "God, I don't think I've ever seen Blaine that upset."

Megan frowned, "Yeah, but it does get me worried. They're a young couple, and I don't doubt they'll have a few more minor issues along the way, but I feel optimistic about it. They're so perfect for each other."

Peter smiled, kissing his wife lightly on the cheek.

"You are so optimistic, I love it."

Megan smiled softly, "However I think we should talk to Blaine about some ground rules for when Kurt's over."

Peter nodded, "Well you can talk to him about it and I'll be here for him to come and complain to."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Well it's got to be done. I respect the fact that they're in love and all that jazz, but I don't want him or Kurt for that matter to completely neglect their relationships besides the one they share."

Peter chuckled, "I was certainly guilty of that in high school…"

Megan laughed, "That really does not surprise me at all."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt opened one eye and peered at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

Kurt thought for a moment, brow furrowed.

"I don't think so… How come?"

Blaine smiled, "Would you care to go on a date with me?"

Kurt smiled broadly, "That sounds wonderful. Where were you thinking?"

Blaine grinned mischievously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm fine with you going out tomorrow night, but I just want you to remember that you have other friends as well."<p>

Burt Hummel smiled gently at his son.

"I think it's great what you and Blaine have, but I look back on when I was in high school, and I sometimes regret not spending enough time with other people."

Kurt scowled at his father.

"Don't get me wrong Kurt, I'm not trying to keep you apart at all, I just think that sometimes other friendships are just as important as a romantic relationship. I have no doubt you and Blaine are going to be together for… a while, but just remember that when you leave high school it gets harder to keep those other friendships around."

Kurt nodded slowly, understanding where his father was going, but not enjoying it any more.

"I know you and Blaine have been at different schools in different suburbs, but it's like you spend every other moment together."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Burt.

"Except for these last two weeks, of course, but I think we can both agree that perhaps it did you good. I think you hung out with Mercedes and Rachel didn't you?"

"Yeah… But now Mercedes has Shane, and Rachel's got Finn."

"And you have Blaine. He was just busy."

Kurt sighed, eager for a change of subject.

"Speaking of Finn, where are he and Carole?"

"Ahh, today was the anniversary of his Dad's death, they just wanted some quiet time."

Kurt nodded, suddenly understanding why Finn had been quiet all week.

He felt a bit bad that he hadn't known it was coming up. Maybe he'd bake some cookies with Finn or cook him pancakes or something.

He enjoyed having a brother who he could do stuff like that with.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Blaine, we're more than happy for you to go out with Kurt tomorrow night. We just want you to remember that you have friends other than just your boyfriend."<p>

Megan and Peter smiled tentatively at Blaine, who was pushing peas around his plate.

"We think it's great what you and Kurt have, but I look back on when I was in high school, and I sometimes regret not spending enough time with other people." Peter stated, glancing anxiously at Blaine, who was staring at him blankly.

"Don't get the wrong idea Blaine, we're not trying to stop you two from seeing each other; it's just that sometimes other friendships are just as important as a romantic relationship. You and Kurt are sure going strong, but just remember that when you finish high school and go on to other things it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain other friendships."

Blaine nodded, "I understand what you guys are saying, it's just difficult when I haven't been at school. Plus Jeff and Nick have both got girlfriends that they hang out with every minute they're not at Dalton. It just seems to be the thing everyone does."

Megan nodded, "Well, you'll be at McKinley soon, and I don't want you to lose your Dalton friends either sweetheart. Don't forget about Skype. Or just text them."

Blaine sighed, muttering something about one sided communication with his friends making life that much more difficult.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared out the window as Blaine drove.<p>

"I got a talk from Burt last night about how we're spending too much time together."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, stupid right?"

Blaine chuckled, "Well it just so happens that I got a similar talk from Mom and Peter."

Kurt frowned, "And I mean it's not like we've been spending _that_ much time together either."

"Parents will be parents."

Kurt laughed, "Touché."

Blaine frowned, "Hey! You promised no speaking in French since a) I don't understand it and b) it makes me weak at the knees!"

Kurt laughed, the concept of making Blaine weak at the knees seeming quite hilarious.

"Well I know you know what that means, so I thought I'd be okay…"

Blaine mock-scowled, "The point still stands!"

Kurt giggled, holding Blaine's hand where it rested on the gearstick.

Suddenly Blaine looked nervous.

"What's wrong love?"

"Kurt, what if they don't like me?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, confused.

"Who?"

"Your friends… New Directions. McKinley."

Kurt sighed, gripping Blaine's hand tighter.

"New Directions are my friends, and they're going to love you. They've heard all about you, and McKinley is going to be McKinley, but we'll get through it all together. Plus things are nowhere near as bad as they used to be."

Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt, "I'm crazy about you, did you know that?"

Kurt grinned, "I think you've mentioned it once or twice, but it never gets old."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's a short chapter, but like I said, the next one will hopefully be long-ish :)**

**Love you all (: less than three!**

**Oh! And if you ever want to recommend a fic (I prefer fluff/angst... Surprised? :P) or even if you just want to say hey, my inbox is always open :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick A/N: translations and longer A/N at end of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters except the ones I created. Same goes for song lyrics – none of which I own in this chapter.

Uh, yahh!

* * *

><p>Kurt stared around the restaurant with interest.<p>

"I'm impressed, Blaine." Kurt said, smirking.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Your choice of restaurant is impeccable."

Blaine grinned, blushing faintly.

"Thank you, I do try…"

Kurt laughed, returning Blaine's slight squeeze of his hand from under the table.

"Bonsoir les garçons, comment allez-vous ce soir?"

Kurt gaped at Blaine, "Blaine! He speaks actual French! OhmyGod I love you!"

Blaine chuckled, "Nous faisons très bien, merci."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who had composed himself and was positively beaming, babbling out a stream of French to the waiter who seemed very impressed with Kurt's eloquence.

"…et vous?"

The waiter smiled at Blaine, who was still staring at his boyfriend in awe, mouth agape.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, poking him in the ribs.

Blaine shot up, "Oh, right, yeah… Uhm qu'est que c'est vous… a… euhmm… avez dire?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's rough French, sighing inwardly at how perfect anything sounded coming out of his mouth.

"What would you like to order?"

The waiter's thick French accent made Blaine furrow his brow in deep concentration.

"Uh, I'll just have the boeuf Bourguignon s'il vous plait."

With a quick flourish of his pencil, the waiter took their menus and whisked off to the kitchen.

"So, what brought all this about?" Kurt enquired, gesturing broadly at the restaurant around them.

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I don't know, to be honest. I missed you, and felt like taking you out somewhere. Besides, we're "dating" and we don't go out on many dates. I thought I'd change that."

Kurt beamed, rubbing Blaine's leg lightly.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too. And I'm glad we both managed to escape the insanity of our households for one night to spend some time together."

Kurt frowned briefly, but Blaine picked up on it regardless, gently taking Kurt's hand.

"What's the matter?"

Kurt shrugged, sighing faintly.

"Dad thinks we spend too much time together."

Blaine rolled his eyes; "Yeah, so do Mom and Peter. They seem to think I'm neglecting my other friendships or something…"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, that's what Dad said too. Do you think they're right?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know... I mean, I don't hang out with the guys from Dalton as much anymore, but I think that's mainly because I'm not actually _at_ Dalton anymore."

"And I don't hang out with Mercedes or Rachel anymore because they have their own love lives."

Blaine sighed, "Exactly. I guess I can see where they're coming from, but it doesn't mean I enjoy that fact. Besides... how am I expected to be able to socialise with others when I can't resist the charms of my _amazing_ boyfriend?"

Kurt smirked, "Yeah, whatever."

Blaine chuckled, "Seriously though, I can't imagine what life would be like without you."

Kurt smiled warmly at his boyfriend who was now bright red.

"... I'm sorry, that was really corny."

Kurt laughed, "No, it was sweet."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "So you like corn?"

Kurt burst out laughing, "What?"

Blaine chuckled, loosening his bowtie.

"I don't even know..."

Kurt pecked him on the cheek, flicking a napkin over Blaine's lap as the waiter returned to the table with their meals.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>God<em>, that duck was _amazing_!" Kurt exclaimed, dabbing at a corner of his mouth with the starched white napkin.

Blaine beamed, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. My meal was pretty amazing too. Organic beef is so tasty!"

Kurt slumped in his chair, "Ugh, I'm so full now though."

Blaine frowned, "So you don't want dessert?"

Kurt grinned, "Well I never said that!"

Blaine sighed in relief, "Well that's good then because I kind of went ahead and ordered them before we arrived..."

Kurt laughed, "Really? How do you know I'll like it?"

Blaine winked, "Just trust me."

* * *

><p>"Okay Blaine, I'm not going to lie, your choice of dessert was pretty perfect." Kurt said as they walked back to Blaine's car.<p>

"What can I say? I'm amazing."

Kurt laughed, turning to face Blaine with a small smile, but serious eyes.

"You really are. I'm so lucky I found you."

Blaine smirked, coughing to cover up his laugh.

Kurt frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Erm... This is a terrible cliché, but you've got a little... uh... cream on your upper lip."

Kurt blushed, wiping at his lip.

Blaine chuckled, "It's still there, here – let me get it off."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking in the evening air while Blaine dug around in his pocket for a tissue.

"Blaine what's taking you so lo-ooh" Kurt's words were muffled by his boyfriend's warm lips upon his own.

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, "Got it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, making the most of the moment and pulling Blaine in closer to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back, staring into Blaine's eyes – locked on his own.

"So, are your parents home tonight or...?"

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, and they said they were sick of the Little Mermaid soundtrack. Apparently they can only handle Kiss the Girl for a month, tops."

Kurt laughed, "My place it is then."

Blaine stiffened, and Kurt glanced at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if we stop by my place... I want to get something."

Kurt smiled, slightly confused, but nodding.

"Of course."

Blaine grinned, "Okay, let's go then!"

* * *

><p>"Blaine... Why do you need your guitar?"<p>

Blaine smiled lightly, "You'll see!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt blushed, "Oh God, I do not like the look on your face."

Blaine chuckled in response, "I know you love it when I sing to you."

Nodding, Kurt leant across the centre console of the car to kiss Blaine.

"Alright, to your house then!"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, before a familiar queasy feeling began building in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on Kurt's bed a little nervously.<p>

"Um, so... I try to write songs, as you know... but the other day I was thinking I wanted to write you a song about _us _using lots of different songs instead of the ones everyone hears about on the radio."

Kurt frowned, "I'm not too sure I understand, but go on, it sounds interesting."

Blaine smiled, clearing his throat anxiously.

"So what I've done is a kind of super mash up, I guess. I just found lyrics I liked, and smooshed them together. It's still really rough, but I thought I'd share it with you because I had such a great time tonight and it reminded me of how much I love being with you and making you smile."

Blaine paused a moment, blushing. "God I'm cheesy."

Kurt couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Blaine's eyes widened, startled, before he started strumming a simple tune.

Kurt sat at the head of his bed, eyes closed as he listened to how Blaine's voice managed to captivate the lyrics in an emotion so different from their original compositions.

_There's a lot that I don't know,  
>There's a lot that I'm still learning...<br>But all I really want to do is to love you,  
>A kind much closer than friends use<br>Cos I've been spending all my time just thinkin' bout you,  
>I've been waiting all my life and I've found you<br>We'll never waste a night, make everything bright  
>I'd never see the sunlight without you...<em>

Kurt stared at Blaine; lovestruck. It was the little things like these that deepened his feelings for Blaine. These gestures that made Kurt realise that there was such a thing as the _one. _And for him, it was Blaine. It would always be Blaine.

For years, Kurt felt like he'd been chasing what had come to be a childish expectation of romance and true love. It wasn't childish, he realised, Blaine lived up to every hope and dream he'd ever had for a relationship.

The way Blaine had managed to intertwine the lyrics of songs that the pair of them loved and transform it into their own personal song touched him deeply. The fact that he had even gone to the effort made Kurt realise just how much he meant to Blaine. It wasn't a one sided relationship like Kurt had often feared he would end up in.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you<br>When I'm not with you  
>I think of you always<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>

Something inside Kurt clicked, and any residing fears and worries disappeared. Blaine loved him. He loved Blaine. Although they said "I love you" frequently, it was only now Kurt began to realise the true meaning of those words.

Love.

_No matter what they call us,  
>however they attack<br>We belong together_

Kurt blinked back tears – no matter what happened to him and Blaine, they were in it together.

Blaine made Kurt feel bulletproof. Nothing could harm him.

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know  
>It's gonna stay this way forever<br>And I want you to know, I won't let you down  
>Cos it's true, I was made for you...<em>

"Uh... Kurt?" Blaine asked, nervously, staring at his boyfriend who had tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I just... That was beautiful. I love you so much – and I know, I _know_ we say it to each other all the time, but I really do. I can see us together for life. I don't want to hold someone else's hand, I don't want anyone else to tell me corny jokes or text me terrible pick up lines."

Blaine blinked, a smile dancing across his lips.

"I love you too Kurt. I don't want to text anyone else awful cheesy pick up lines. No-one else makes me feel like you do. I want to be with you forever."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Me too. And uh... I – Blaine..."

Kurt blushed, grimacing inwardly at how awkward he was sounding but hoping Blaine didn't pick up on it.

He paused a moment, deep in thought.

_Is this what I really want to do?_

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up softly, hazel eyes getting lost in the blue.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded weakly, a faint smile on his lips.

"I think I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, heart ready to burst at the look on his face as he ran a hand through Kurt's silky hair.<p>

For so long he'd felt insecure and terrified at the thought of being more intimate than just snuggling and making out. However, Kurt had come to realise that sex wasn't necessarily about being sexy. It meant so much more, and he realised that as he lay in Blaine's arms feeling so safe and secure and _loved_.

Any insecurities and worries he had previously held were completely gone.

Sure, he'd been uncertain before, but everything had been perfect. Blaine was perfect. Their relationship had its ups and downs occasionally, as did anyone's, but Kurt felt like everything they had was now solidified.

The trust he felt warmed him. Blaine would never hurt him.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine whispered, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable silence that had settled over Kurt's room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, whispering an "I love you too" softly, snuggling back as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist once more.

"I can't wait to come to McKinley and spend every day with you."

Again, a broad grin split Kurt's face.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they hear how amazing you sound without the Warblers."

Blaine laughed, "There's nothing wrong with the Warblers!" He exclaimed, his chuckle tickling the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck.

"No, but there's something special about your voice when it's pure acapella, nothing else. Just you."

Blaine blushed and Kurt took the silence to turn around and kiss him softly.

"You're amazing Blaine. And I know you might not see it all the time, but I just want you to see how much you mean to me. I can't write songs, but if I could, I'd write you your own album..."

Kurt blushed, "Sorry, it sounds stupid."

Blaine shook his head, "Not at all. It sounds perfect. You're perfect. I'm so lucky to have found you."

Kurt grinned playfully, "Well I'm pretty sure I'm the one who stopped you on that staircase. So _I_ found _you_."

He stuck out his tongue at Blaine, who chuckled.

"Fine... Well I serenaded you first so there!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, with _Katy Perry!_"

Blaine pouted, "But Katy is flawless!"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, she is I guess..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You _guess?_"

Kurt smirked as Blaine went on one of his mock-rants of how Katy Perry was an amazing human being.

"Blaine, love?"

Blaine paused, mid-sentence, to look at Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"Shush. Now kiss me."

Blaine laughed, pressing his lips to Kurt's and enjoying how perfect they felt together.

"Mmm...I don't wanna go home..."

"Then don't?"

Blaine glanced at his watch. 23:18.

"I have to be home by midnight." He said, pouting.

Kurt giggled, "Why? Is that when you turn into a pot of gel?"

Blaine glared at Kurt, hitting him playfully with one of the soft pillows, which Kurt latched onto, snuggling into Blaine once more.

"So when do I get to start planning our Californian holiday?" Kurt asked, smiling brightly.

Blaine returned his smile, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"As soon as you so desire. Vacation is pretty soon, after all."

Kurt beamed, "Two and a half weeks!"

Blaine chuckled, "Just as well Alan has contacts, or our flights could have cost ridiculous amounts at such short notice."

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little anxious at the prospect of meeting the man who'd left Blaine and his mother all those years ago. However, Blaine seemed to trust Alan and his family, so Kurt felt obliged to also.

"And you'll get to meet Simon and Joe and Alex too - we thought it could be cool to meet up and play some tunes."

Kurt smiled at how excited Blaine was. Summer would be amazing, and then after that Blaine would be at McKinley with him.

Life really did seem perfect.

* * *

><p>"Okay, and then we'll be leaving on the Wednesday afternoon at...3:30," Blaine said into the phone, jotting down the number Alan gave him to confirm the booking.<p>

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it as well. So is Kurt."

Blaine smiled. Although he and Alan weren't close, they were beginning to form a bond that wasn't quite father and son, but was still far better than it had been for over a decade.

"Yes, thanks _mom_, I won't forget the sunscreen," Blaine laughed into the phone, "But Alan, seriously. Don't mention UV ratings or Kurt will never go outside. At all."

* * *

><p>Emily and Simon Weckmann sat on Simon's bed, completely silent.<p>

Emily coughed quietly, "So... Uh... You like guys then?"

Simon nodded silently, not taking his eyes off his wall.

"When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know," Simon rasped, voice hitching with fear.

Dinner that evening had comprised of Emily mentioning a cute gay couple at her school and their father's boss muttering words such as "sin" and "Hell".

"Simon, you're not going to Hell. And I don't think it's a sin. God's all about love, and you just happen to love boys."

Emily blushed a little, leaning in to hug her brother.

"You're the best brother anyone could ask for, and I really don't care what anyone else says. I think Mom and Dad are going to be cool with it, but I totally understand your nerves. I love you bro."

Simon smiled softly, "Thanks Em, I love you too. I think I'll grab some sleep now. I might wait til Blaine and Kurt come to visit before talking to Mom and Dad."

Emily beamed, "I can't wait to meet Kurt! Blaine said he had really good taste in clothes... maybe he can come shopping with me?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yes, that sounds just _wonderful_, I'm sure Kurt will be thrilled."

Emily laughed, "Lighten up. Some people actually enjoy shopping. Just because you don't doesn't mean no one else does either."

Emily hugged Simon once more, before leaving him in his room in peace.

Once his bedroom door had been shut, Simon laid back on his bed.

How had Kurt and Blaine done it?

Especially Kurt. Simon thought back to one of his conversations with Blaine. Apparently Kurt had come to understand and respect who he was, and owned it. He'd stopped letting people see he cared.

With a shaky sigh, Simon reached over to turn out his lamp.

It was going to take some serious courage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry it wasn't as long as I would have liked, however the song did take a while and I've been working pretty much nonstop.**

**I'm going to go ahead and just say this: I'm kinda proud of this chapter. **

**Oh yeah, and the song that Blaine played for Kurt has been put up on my tumblr... Yeah, I have one of those. I'll put a link on my profile I guess? Being brave...**

**Peace out, lovelies (:**

**OH RIGHT! Translations? - I haven't spoken French properly in about a year, however I'm realllly hoping that I got it all right.**

"Bonsoir les garçons, comment allez-vous ce soir?" – "Good evening boys, how are you this evening?"

"Nous faisons très bien, merci"– "We are very well, thank you."

"Et vous?" – "And you?"

"Oh, right, yeah… Uhm qu'est que c'est vous… a… euhmm… avez dire?" - "Whoopsidaisies good fellow! What is it that you said?" (I'm so hilarious...)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this has taken so long. My excuses will be down the bottom so you can skip them if you want.**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters you recognise from Glee. Peace out!

* * *

><p>Kurt paced the floor of the Hummel-Hudson kitchen anxiously, glancing at his watch every thirty seconds.<p>

Blaine was fifteen minutes late so far, and Blaine was never late. Ever.

Kurt pulled his phone out to double check the time.

10:46 am.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to call him…" he muttered, keying his boyfriend's number in.

He was about to give up, when a raspy breathing met his ears.

"… Blaine?"

"K…Kurt," Blaine rasped, before he got cut off by a rather vicious sounding coughing fit.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

There was a small whimper in response.

"Where're Peter and Megan?"

Silence, save for a few haggard breaths.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside Blaine's house, realising the flaw in his plan as he stared at the locked door.<p>

There was a buzz against his thigh and Kurt glanced down, fishing out his phone.

**Key under Katy Perry garden gnome by sunflowers when you get here.**

Kurt snorted. Trust Blaine to have something like that in the garden.

He let himself in, making his way up the hall ever-so-quietly.

Kurt twisted the doorknob slowly, peering around to see what state his boyfriend was in.

"Blaine?"

At the mention of his name, the curly haired boy stuck his head up from where it lay facedown in the pillows.

"Kurt."

Kurt's heart ached at how terrible Blaine looked and sounded.

His usually olive skin was tinged grey, and his hazel eyes were dull – far from the burning orbs that were normally capable of breaking down even Kurt's walls.

"M-Mom and Peter went- "

Blaine broke off, coughing to the point of dry retching.

Kurt rushed to his side, rubbing his back softly.

"Oh Blaine. What can I do love?"

Blaine leant against Kurt's side.

"You shouldn't have come over," he rasped, "I don't want you getting sick too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, I should have left you here on your own to wallow in self pity and used tissues."

Kurt picked one up gingerly, tossing it towards the overflowing bin in the corner of Blaine's room.

"How are you supposed to fly to California next week like this? Huh?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt sheepishly.

"What do you say Blaine?"

Blaine choked out a sigh, "You were right..."

Kurt chuckled, "So you mean you're not going to go swimming in the middle of the night again?"

Blaine ran a hand through his curls, trying to ignore his churning stomach.

"But it wasn't cold..."

"No, but you went to bed straight afterwards."

Blaine grinned, "Yeah, well so did you" he reminded Kurt, who now sat blushing.

"I... I uh..."

Blaine couldn't fight the smirk, "Besides, it's not like I went _straight to sleep_ afterwards..."

Blaine winked at him and Kurt slapped his arm playfully in response.

"Blaine Anderson, how very undapper of you!" He exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled, which quickly turned into yet another coughing fit.

He pouted, "Kurt my throat hurts."

Kurt placed the back of his hand gently to Blaine's forehead.

"Ooh Blaine you're really warm. Let me go and get the thermometer."

Blaine nodded, snuggling back into his bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared around the kitchen with absolutely no idea where to start looking for a thermometer.<p>

"Blaine where is the thermometer kept?" Kurt called down the hall.

Concerned when there was no response, he made his way back to Blaine's room.

"Blaine is everything oka- Blaine!"

Kurt rushed to where Blaine was leaning out of his bed, lips slick with saliva and the acrid stench of bile tainting the room.

"I... s-sorry Kurt"

Blaine's eyes were wide, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back, murmuring softly.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault you're sick! I'm going to go and get a washcloth okay? Use this-" he emptied Blaine's bin out on the floor, figuring he could clean it up later, "- if you think you're going to be sick again."

Blaine nodded weakly, "I think it's cos I was coughing so much, but 'hank you." He rasped, coughing once more, eyes watering at the sandpaper-esque feeling at the back of his throat.

Kurt raced to the bathroom, fumbling with the drawers to try and find a wash cloth.

He was unsuccessful, however managed to find a hand towel and thermometer.

"Sorry love, I could only find this towel... no washcloths."

Blaine tried to sit up, but Kurt placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Stay still. Now open your mouth and we'll get your temperature."

Blaine sighed, but lay back down, opening his mouth and lifting his tongue up.

Kurt placed the damp towel on his forehead, and slipped the thermometer under his tongue in one swift movement.

Kurt brushed Blaine's curls out of his face, glancing down at the thermometer when it beeped.

"Just over 103 love, I'll be back in a moment."

Blaine rested his head back against the pillows as Kurt left the room to phone Carole.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? How are you feeling?"<p>

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before registering Kurt's face above him.

He opened his mouth to respond, no sound coming out.

Kurt's brow furrowed, and Blaine's eyes widened in panic.

_Where's my voice gone?_ He mouthed, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt rubbed the top of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure Ursula doesn't have it, you'll get it back eventually."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone.

**How long was I asleep for?**

Kurt glanced at the screen and then his watch.

"Uh, nearly an hour I guess? Not too long, but I thought you could do with the rest."

Blaine nodded, propping himself up, swatting Kurt's hand away when he tried to hold him down.

"Need water" he rasped, voice barely a whisper.

"Don't talk, just write down what you need to say or something."

Blaine poked his tongue out.

**It concerns me how much you enjoy taking care of me.**

Kurt smirked, "Yes well I like being the one in control."

Blaine winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And there'll be none of _that_ while you're sick because God help me I most definitely do not want to be sick in California. And you don't want to see me when I'm sick either."

Blaine pulled a face and Kurt laughed.

"Not for any vain reasons, but because I might actually tear you apart. I get moody."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Very moody."

Blaine sighed with resignation, pulling a pillow to his chest.

**Fine, I guess I'll just spoon this pillow then.**

Kurt frowned, "I never said I didn't want to spoon. Now move over."

Blaine smiled and obliged as Kurt slid in and nestled against him. Blaine was very warm still, but not uncomfortably so, and Kurt found himself dozing off.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken by Blaine poking him in the shoulder. Repeatedly.<p>

"What?" He hissed, turning around to face his boyfriend.

_I love you_ Blaine mouthed, and Kurt couldn't help but blush.

What Blaine was lacking in verbal communication, he made up for with his eyes.

The intensity of his gaze gave Kurt goosebumps, and before he knew what he was doing, Kurt had leant in and kissed Blaine deeply.

"Oh shit."

Kurt pulled away, but it was too late. All it had taken was a dose of the puppydog eyes to make Kurt kiss Blaine and now he was going to get sick too.

Blaine ducked his head, eyes lowered in apology.

"Ah love, it's alright, I was bound to get sick soon anyhow. Finn's got a cold, so if it wasn't you, I would have got it from living with him."

Blaine's uneasy look didn't pass though, so Kurt kissed him again.

"See? I don't care anymore. You're just going to have to put up with me being obnoxious."

Blaine laughed, wheezing slightly.

"So... California next week could be fun then.."

Blaine sighed, pulling out his phone once more.

**Well my immune system's normally pretty good so hopefully I'll be better by Monday at the latest. What about you?**

Kurt thought for a moment, "If I'm left to sleep and eat healthy I should be fine. But we probably shouldn't get too cosy in case it just makes things worse."

He paused briefly, "Speaking of which, how's that fever?"

Blaine lifted his tongue as Kurt popped the thermometer back in his mouth.

"Carole said that those tablets would make that fever go down... Ah, she was right. 100. That's not too bad. Get some more rest though."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt stood up.

"I'm going to get you more water. You've gotta keep those fluids up."

Blaine closed his eyes, opening them only when Kurt came back into his room, pressing a glass of cold water into his hands.

"Small sips. And here, eat this. You haven't eaten all day and your stomach will hate you if you don't soon."

Blaine accepted the roll Kurt offered him gratefully. Truth be told he _was_ hungry, but had been a little too scared to eat lest he throw up again.

"Good?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled softly, "Good. Glad you're feeling better already."

* * *

><p>Kurt lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to convince himself that he truly loved Blaine. He didn't hate him. It was his own fault for kissing him and getting sick.<p>

Sipping at his lemon, honey and ginger drink, he rested his head against the headboard.

'I really hope I'm better by Wednesday' He muttered to no one in particular.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it.

**I really hope we're better by Wednesday :-(**

Kurt smirked. How was it that Blaine could always tell just what he was thinking?

_Me too. I blame you, by the way._

He pressed send and laughed as he got a response almost immediately.

**Yeah well you kissed me so...**

_Yeah but you winked at me so..._

Kurt sighed, knowing this was going to be a completely pointless conversation.

**Yeah well you stopped me on those stairs so...**

_Yeah well you're reusing our past arguments so..._

**But the point still stands! It's all your fault!**

Kurt smiled, conceding defeat.

_Fine. But I still love you. And I guess it was worth it._

**I love you too. Now you should get some rest so you don't get even more sick. Small sips. Lie down. Eat this.**

_That's enough wit from you sickie, now shush and go to bed._

**I do what I want.**

Kurt rolled his eyes,

_God you're a child. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Xx._

**Night night. I look forward to it :-) Xx**

With a small smile, Kurt placed his phone on his bedside table, pulling his duvet up around his ears and imagining Blaine's arms around him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long guys, I really feel terrible. I have no excuses other than working 9 til 5 pretty much every day since the 23****rd**** til today. Plus I'm sick (which inspired this chapter, except instead of a boyfriend to snuggle I have a cat). Also have been working on music and whatnot. And working out what I'm doing with my life from here on in. Yay.**

**Sorry this was a filler, sorry it was short, sorry I've been terrible with updates. I love you all, and thanks for your reviews – they're so great when it comes to motivating me. Nice to know I'm not writing it for myself.**

**Next up will be the start of/maybe duration of (still working on it) Kurt and Blaine's visit to California. Expect more Simon. And some other stuff.**

**Also, a huge shoutout to my beta, BloodRedLust! As well as one of my ... uh, I guess you could call them a fic crush? DorkyDuck09 – Fills my head. I know I've recommended it before but shh just go and read.**

**Also also also go and check out Finding Courage by Beautifulpleasedonthurry.**

***exhales* Okay, that was a lot. Sorry.**

**Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas/whatever you celebrate. : )**

**Lots of love,**

**I.J.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I normally try and refrain from using direct quotes from the show, however I have kind of adopted the one in this chapter to my everyday vocabulary... When you come across it, imagine it was never said on the show. If that makes sense?**

**Also, I don't know how "intense" things have to be in order to justify doing this, but I just thought I'd let you all know that there are references to self harm in this chapter. Not much, but just putting that out there. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Or a ticket to New York to see Darren in H2$, but let's not dwell on that.

* * *

><p>An obnoxious buzzing woke Kurt from what had been a rather peaceful sleep.<p>

Opening one eye lazily, he grasped around for his phone, thumbing the lock key in the hopes of shutting it up.

One new message.

From: Blaine.

**So are we still going shopping this morning or what?**

"Crap!" Kurt hissed, jumping out of bed.

His body was still feeling the effects of the cold he had caught from Blaine, and Kurt had been sleeping in late every day.

For him to sleep through a rendez-vous for a shopping trip was completely unheard of.

_Damn immune system_, he thought to himself as he jumped through the shower, telling himself he'd have another one when he got home to finish giving his hair the care it required.

* * *

><p>Racing past the kitchen, Burt could only chuckle.<p>

"See ya later then kiddo."

Kurt rolled his eyes, calling out over his shoulder "Thank you _very much_ for waking me up like I asked!"

Burt grinned. Kurt sure did get his sass from his mother.

* * *

><p>"Took your time." Blaine remarked, smirking at where Kurt sat, still fussing over his hair.<p>

"I got you a coffee."

Kurt glanced up from where he was eyeing a split end, "Sorry?"

"Coffee? I got you one. I figured you wouldn't have had time to get one this morning. You sleep like the dead when you're sick."

Kurt stuck his tongue out, "And whose fault is it that I am still sick?"

"Uhh... yours..."

Kurt shook his head, "No Blaine, I'm pretty sure you pushing me into the pool prolonged this."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to be spontaneous and fun."

Kurt tilted his head back, glancing at the ceiling, "And where have I heard that before?"

Blaine could only blush, "I said I was sorry for pushing you in the pool..." he muttered, sipping at his medium drip.

Kurt glanced around the Lima Bean with very mild interest.

"So, where are we shopping today?"

Blaine looked up, surprised Kurt had been the one to ask.

"Well I was thinking maybe the Gap?"

They glanced at each other for a moment before breaking into fits of laughter.

"No, but seriously."

"Uhh, I don't know. I only really need a hat."

Kurt sighed, "Of course that's all you _think_ you need."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt went to sip at his coffee.

"I thought you liked shopping?"

Blaine swallowed nervously.

"I do... I just, uh – I've never really been shopping with you properly before."

* * *

><p>"No Blaine, you're not getting a snapback. They are ridiculous."<p>

Blaine pouted, "But Kuuurt, the brims on them are super big and would protect me from the sun's vicious rays."

Kurt chose to ignore Blaine's sarcasm, meandering over to where some wide-brimmed hats were perched.

"No Kurt. I am not wearing one of those... Ooh look!"

Blaine had raced over to where several Fedoras were lined up.

"Blaine, love, you have over a dozen of those at home, you don't need another one. You said you needed a new hat for California, where it's going to be super sunny."

Blaine rolled his eyes, frustration getting the better of him.

"Kurt. I don't want to wear one of those hats. I'll look like Madeline."

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, it's just a ha-"

"Exactly Kurt!" Blaine snapped, pulling his hand away from Kurt's.

"It's just a hat, and I don't want to wear it. I'm going to get a drink. Meet me at that coffee shop we passed before."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, _well that was unexpected._

Of course, Blaine was as opinionated as Kurt when it came to fashion, but Kurt just figured he knew more so Blaine should listen to him.

"Oh God..." Kurt muttered to himself, practically running out of the store, thoughts whizzing around his head a million miles an hour.

_Blaine thinks I'm controlling. He hates me. God, he's sick of me and how I tell him to do stuff all the time. I don't notice I'm doing it, it's just who I am. No wonder he was reluctant to come shopping..._

Kurt's flustered train of thought was stopped as he ran into someone.

Muttering a quick apology, Kurt headed to the coffee shop, where he could see Blaine sitting. Brooding.

Kurt flung himself opposite his boyfriend.

"Blaine I'm sorry, you can wear whatever hat you want, don't wear a hat at all for all I care, I'm sorry I'm so controlling I just love you and I forget you're a person too sometimes because those puppydog eyes are ju-"

"People have been calling me whipped."

Kurt blinked a few times.

"Oh... I-" Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"They've been calling me whipped and saying it's funny because you seem least like the person who would wear the pants in this relationship."

Kurt's cheeks flushed, part embarrassment but mostly anger.

"Who's been saying this?"

"People in the neighbourhood. The old couple next door."

Kurt reached over to take one of Blaine's hands.

"I'm sorry love; I just tend to act without thinking sometimes."

Kurt cupped one of Blaine's cheeks with his hand.

"You are free to wear whatever you want. Don't ever let me tell you what to do. This is a relationship of equality, and even though we're not married-"

"Yet" Blaine murmured, and Kurt blushed before continuing.

"And even though we're not married, what's mine is yours, and I'll be there for you in sickness and in health, if these past few days aren't evidence enough of that."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's touch, smiling faintly.

"I love you, I do. I just get so upset when people say those things."

Kurt nodded, "I understand. So do I. I mean, who are they to decide who wears the pants? God, I wore a kilt to prom!"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, and you looked amazing."

Kurt nodded, smirking "I really did, didn't I?"

"I kind of can't wait to get to California," Blaine mused, sipping at his water bottle.

"Mmhmm, me either. So tell me again what theme parks we're going to?"

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Well, it's Los Angeles, so I think we'll do the usual Knott's Berry Farm, Universal Studios and..."

"Disneyland!" They chimed, giggling with excitement.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced out the window nervously and Blaine took his hand.<p>

"It's going to be alright." He murmured.

Kurt turned to face him, confused.

"You're worried. Everything is going to be alright."

Kurt sighed, finally letting his guard down.

"I'm actually really excited, believe it or not, but I've heard it can hurt your head if you fly with blocked sinuses."

Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hand softly.

"Well I'll be here to distract you from the pain."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips before clicking his seatbelt in.

"Ready for takeoff?"

Kurt nodded, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the crimson rivulets crawling down his arm, mesmerised.<p>

He never thought he'd ever hurt himself on purpose, and he had always been sceptical of how it could make someone feel better. Watching those dark red streams inch slowly along the inside of his forearm, however, he could understand it.

It felt like nothing. Sure, it hurt, but that went away after a while. His pain was seeping away with his blood.

"Blaine?"

At the mention of his name, Blaine's head snapped up to the bathroom door.

"K...Kurt?"

"Blaine? Hello? Blaine?"

He rubbed his eyes, vision clouding.

"Blaine? Love, are you alright?"

"I... Kurt...I"

* * *

><p>Kurt shook Blaine's shoulders, "Are you okay love? We're nearly in California – I think you had a nightmare or something..."<p>

Blaine's eyes widened. Nightmare. Right. Not real.

He double checked his wrists. No scars. He frowned in confusion; it had all seemed so realistic.

"Is everything alright?"

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face, deep in thought.

"Hmm. Weird dream..."

Kurt smiled softly, kissing him quickly before nestling his head back in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Something about the dream stuck with Blaine though, and he found his mind drifting back to it as he dozed once more.

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned into Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"I love you, I love you" He whispered over and over.

Blaine captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too and just... God Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, having given up on trying to stay quiet.

Kurt wriggled a little underneath him, and Blaine's eyes were directed to shiny marks up his side.

Scars?

Scars.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes flew open, and he turned slightly to peek at where Kurt was leant against the window, fast asleep.<p>

Glancing down, he noticed Kurt's shirt had ridden up a little.

Ever so gingerly, he lifted it a little more, pulling back when Kurt shifted slightly.

"Mmmwhat?"

Blaine bit his lip. Well _crap_. What excuse could he _possibly _make up for trying to lift Kurt's shirt in the middle of a flight?

"I... uh. You had a bug on you."

Kurt opened one eye, peering at Blaine skeptically.

"Whatever, pervert."

Sighing, Blaine poked Kurt's shoulder gently.

"What?"

"I was just going to let you know we'll be arriving soon. I'm here to hold your hand if you still want me to."

Kurt's eyes widened as he recalled that the part of the flight he'd been least looking forward to. Descent.

Latching onto Blaine's hand, he popped a piece of chewing gum in his mouth, chewing fiercely.

"Kurt, it's alright. Relax. Worrying yourself is only going to make it worse."

With a small sigh, Kurt turned so that he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're so comfy," He murmured, and Blaine grinned.

"Still half asleep, I see."

"Shut up. At least I'm not being a bitch since _you_ woke me up."

Blaine nodded, "This is true, but I only woke you up so that we could snuggle. Oh, put your seatbelt back on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes _Dad_. Honestly, how much did Burt pay you to keep an eye on me?"

Blaine shrugged, "Enough to pay for my ticket to Disneyland..."

Kurt gasped in mock-horror, "And to think he made me pay for my own!"

Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand as the other boy hissed in pain.

"Ears hurting already?"

Kurt could only nod, eyes beginning to water.

"This is horrible."

Blaine grimaced in understanding, rubbing Kurt's back gently and pressing kisses to the top of his hand.

"We're nearly there."

"Blaine, there's another fifteen fricking minutes of this torture, I just want it to – ahh!"

Blaine's eyes widened in concern as Kurt let go of his hand, pressing his palms against his temples.

"Blaine, I need something other than chewing gum. This. Is. Not. Working."

Tears were pouring down Kurt's face, leaving Blaine feeling helpless.

"Kurt, what do you want me to do? I can't think of anything, do you want me to get a flight attendant?"

Kurt groaned, resting his head back against the seat.

"I don't know" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, who smiled lightly in response.

"Well that works too I guess."

* * *

><p>"Hi, you must be Kurt!"<p>

Kurt lifted his head to greet the man who had offered his hand, unable to stop himself from staring.

He turned to glance at Blaine, mouth agape.

"Uh... Yeah, I – I'm Kurt."

"Eloquent" Blaine murmured, smirking.

"Shut up, you and him look uncannily alike!" Kurt hissed as Alan lead the way to the baggage carousel.

"So, how was your flight?" Alan enquired, pulling out a trolley.

Kurt shuddered at the memory, and Blaine rubbed the back of his hand gently with his thumb.

"Kurt's getting over a cold and his sinuses went crazy. It wasn't the most enjoyable of experiences." Blaine explained.

Alan frowned in sympathy, "Gee, that sucks! Well, now you're here and can just relax. The worst part is over!"

Kurt smiled at Alan; he seemed a nice enough guy.

Despite everything Blaine had told Kurt about his biological father, there was still a part of Kurt's mind that was working to forgive Alan. Watching the interactions between the two as they went to pick up their luggage however, Kurt couldn't help but be happy for Blaine in finally establishing some kind of relationship.

"... And Karen thought that Friday could be a good day for Knott's Berry, leaving Disneyland until Saturday? It'll be busier then, but that's all part of the fun... or so she said."

Blaine could do nothing but nod, excitement mounting at the prospect of _Disneyland_. He turned to Kurt, eyes wide and smile nearly splitting his face in half.

"How does that sound? ... Kurt?"

Blaine's smile faltered at the distant look on his boyfriend's face. At the feel of Blaine's fingers linking with his, Kurt glanced up at him, blushing.

"Sorry, I just can't get over how similar you two look."

Alan chuckled and Blaine nodded in agreeance, "Yeah, it's a little... uncanny."

"Aleisha sure is excited to see you again Blaine, and she's been dying to meet you Kurt!"

Kurt beamed at the prospect of finally meeting Blaine's... step sister? Half sister? Daughter of his biological father? Whatever, it didn't matter. Apparently she was adorable, and that was all Kurt cared about.

* * *

><p>"BLAINEY!"<p>

Struggling to stay upright, Blaine laughed as Aleisha crash-tackled him in the foyer of the Wright household.

"Hey Aleisha, how are you going?"

Aleisha beamed up at Blaine, "I lost a tooth!"

Blaine chuckled, "So you did! Did the tooth fairy come?"

Aleisha nodded, "Yes! And I wrote her a letter to remind her to give you yours back. And she did!" Aleisha exclaimed, pointing to where Blaine's teeth were in significantly better condition than they had been when Aleisha had seen him last.

The door behind them slammed and Kurt looked over at Blaine and Aleisha, who had been startled by the sudden noise.

"Sorry" he whispered loudly, wincing, "There was a breeze and I didn't have a spare hand and I - oh!" he exclaimed, as Aleisha wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're Kurt!... Aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Kurt agreed, smiling down at the young girl.

"You're Blainey's boyfriend!"

Kurt could only blush and nod.

"That's so cool! It makes more sense to have a boyfriend than a girlfriend, 'cause then you can borrow each other's clothes and stuff..."

"Yeah! But Blainey's a bit shorter than me so all my jeans are too long for him," Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine groaned and Aleisha giggled, "It's okay Blainey, you're taller than I am!"

Kurt coughed, and Blaine's eyes narrowed. He could have sworn he heard Kurt throw a "notbymuch" in there.

* * *

><p>Any misgivings Kurt had initially possessed in regards to the Wright family had dissipated by dinnertime. The friendly banter, as well as Aleisha's antics ensured it was entertaining.<p>

"So, Kurt, your dad runs a garage?"

Kurt smiled at Alan, "Yeah, which is great because it means my navigator is always in mint condition."

Alan grinned, "Nice to see a teenage boy who has some respect for his car!"

Blaine laughed, "He's insane. I swear, one time I accidentally spilled some water and he almost cried."

Kurt glared at him, trying to refrain from laughing. Blaine chuckled and poked Kurt in the side.

"Blaine!" He cried, wriggling away.

"Alan! Control your son!" Kurt exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Aleisha who was regarding the whole scene in front of her with complete disbelief.

Karen only shook her head, laughing quietly.

Kurt beamed. Things weren't going to be so difficult after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I thought I'd do this at the end just so I can say a few things but you don't have to read it if you don't want.**

**Basically, sorry this took so long, I've been moving house, yay! I ended the chapter here because it seemed to work – I was going to have the whole visit, but this way you get an update and I get to write more stuff about Disneyland and Knott's Berry farm, and fluff and stuff for the next chapter. **

**Woo!**

**Also, if you've reviewed and I haven't replied yet, please bear with me as I haven't had internet for a few days :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you DorkyDuck09 for helping me with breakfast foods, and BloodRedLust for being an amazing beta!**

**Also there's some talk of self harm in this one, just letting you know. Nothing terribly graphic but it can still be a sensitive subject.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the characters. Or 27 cats. Yet. I have one, as well as rougly 20 Sea Monkeys and that's a start.

* * *

><p>Karen rushed around the kitchen frantically, trying to get Aleisha ready as well as the picnic for Knott's Berry Farm.<p>

"No honey you can't have poptarts for breakfast again, there's cereal in the cupboard, have that inst- oh, morning Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at Karen, rubbing his eyes.

"What's happening?"

Karen laughed at Kurt's wide eyes as he blinked them furiously, trying to wake up.

"Just getting a bit of a picnic ready for today – food prices at all the parks here are ridiculous, plus not the healthiest."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, they practically charge you for shortening your own life..."

Karen chuckled, "A boy after my own heart."

"But Mommy why can't I have poptarts again this morning?"

Kurt glanced down at Aleisha, smiling softly and tousling her hair.

"Because sweetie, there's lots of sugar in them, and you're going to get junk food maybe at Disneyland tomorrow..."

Aleisha beamed, clapping and whispering a small 'yay'.

Kurt grinned at the young girl, "Your mom's right, you know. I used to love having poptarts all the time, but then I got really sick one time and never ate them again."

Aleisha's eyes widened, "So if I eat too many you mean I won't like them anymore?"

Kurt pursed his lips, nodding seriously despite the laugh that was ready to burst out of him at the horrified look on Aleisha's face.

The young girl wrinkled her nose and walked over to the kitchen cupboard, pulling out some Kashi.

"Can I please have some too Aleisha?" Kurt asked, glancing anxiously at Karen to make sure it was okay.

"Kurt, please treat this house as though it's a home away from home – Alan and I want you and Blaine to be comfortable here."

Kurt grinned at Aleisha, who placed the bowl of Kashi delicately on the table.

"Thank you very much!"

Aleisha blushed, giggling.

"You're welcome... may I sit next to you?"

Kurt nodded, pulling a chair out for her.

"This looks delicious! You're a very good cook!"

Aleisha rolled her eyes, "You doofus, I didn't do any cooking, I just put the cereal in the bowl and some milk..."

Kurt shushed her, smiling, "I know, but it looks perfect so let's dig in!"

Aleisha paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Kurt as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

At her gaze, he swallowed nervously, "What?"

"Did you say grace?"

Kurt cleared his throat, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

"I... uh..."

"Aleisha, honey, remember not all of our guests say grace."

Alan strolled into the kitchen, smiling at Kurt and sitting down opposite his daughter.

"You ready for today Leesh?"

Aleisha beamed, "Yes daddy!

Alan chuckled, reaching across to brush Aleisha's hair out of her eyes.

Kurt smiled softly at the exchange between the pair, glancing across as Blaine shuffled into the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. Slept in huh?"

Blaine nodded, yawning as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kurt chuckled, "You're so alert when you wake up!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sarcasm, "Yeah and you're so chipper for someone who spent an hour washing their face the night before."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "An hour? Really?"

Kurt blushed, shooting a glare at Blaine.

"Uh..."

"Hey, I commend you for it. Your skin is flawless!"

Kurt beamed at Karen's compliment, "Thank you, an hour is a long time, but I haven't had a pimple since uh..."

Kurt's smile faltered briefly at the memories, eyes clouding over. Nobody noticed except for Blaine, whose eyes flickered over to his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"... in fact, I can't even remember. So it works!"

Kurt tried to laugh off the awkward moment, instead emitting a somewhat strangled groan.

Blaine grabbed his hand gently under the table, weaving their fingers together.

"Is everything okay love?" He whispered, brushing a quick kiss against Kurt's cheek.

"I... yeah. Just... stuff."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, glancing across at Alan and Karen who had suddenly engaged in a rather indepth conversation.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe after Knott's Berry."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Kurt! Let's go on this one, can we go on this one? This one looks fun! Let's go? Yes? Okay!"<p>

Kurt snorted at Blaine's wide eyes, shining bright with excitement at the sign ahead of him.

"Ghost Rider" he breathed, "Kurt it just looks like one of those little haunted house things! See? It's like a big log cabin, nothing bad. Please can we go on it?"

Kurt glanced at the sign. It did look harmless enough.

He rolled his eyes.

"Please?"

Kurt sighed, nodding, "Yes. However I don't want to sit with strangers... last time this little kid kept touching my hair."

Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, but his hands were probably dirty and it would have messed my 'do' up completely!"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand.

"I love you too."

"Good. So Ghost Rider!" Blaine exclaimed, dragging Kurt with him into the lineup area.

"It's really empty... weird."

Kurt nodded, placing his sunglasses in a box when a park attendant came up to him.

His stomach churned, "Something's not right..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's all fine, we're just going to go on this one little ride and _then_ we can go to some of the shops. I really want to get a Peanuts jacket!"

Kurt smiled, lacing his fingers with Blaine's, still unable to shake off the feeling that something was off.

"You guys are in cart number four!"

Blaine smiled at the girl, who wouldn't have been much older than them.

"Enjoy." She said, smirking.

Kurt's eyes widened and he seized Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, I don't think this is a haunted house ride..."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, feeling childish at the whimper that escaped his lips, mouth running dry.

"I'm so sorry."

The wooden cart pulled out from the stop, crawling up the 100 foot ascent.

Kurt closed his eyes, glaring at Blaine with as much ferocity as he could manage in his terror-induced state.

"I hate you so much right now."

Blaine took his hand as their stomachs plummeted and they hurtled to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I'm sor-"<p>

"I'm not listening."

"No Kurt I didn't think it wou-"

"Lalalalalalaaaa!" Kurt sung, sticking his fingers in his ears, hands still shaking.

"I love y-"

"I love you too, but I hate that ride."

"Do you want to go on th-"

"No Blaine, I'm never going on a ride ever again. Did you _know_ it's the tallest wooden structure in the northern hemisphere?"

Blaine sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to listen to Kurt's freaking out for the next hour or two.

"Hey look, is that a sales rack?"

"Where?"

Blaine laughed, "Made you look."

Kurt pushed Blaine lightly, unable to fight the small smile creeping onto his lips.

"That is not the best way to win back my affections, just so you know."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, eyes darkening.

"Really now? What would be then?"

Kurt licked his lips subconsciously, swallowing and glancing around him.

Blaine chuckled, winking.

"Screw you Anderson."

"You wish."

* * *

><p>The pair emerged from a bathroom, Kurt's eyes nearly popping out of his skull.<p>

"Blaine Anderson I can't believe you just did that! In a _public bathroom_."

Blaine smirked, "You didn't seem to have any problems with it at the time..."

"At a _theme park_ where there are _children_!"

Blaine sighed, "Fine, I guess we won-"

"Hey! I'm not complaining, I just never saw us as _that_ kind of couple."

Blaine laughed, "Hey look! A sale stall!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid enough to fall for tha-"

"AND THEY HAVE PEANUTS JUMPERS!"

Kurt's head snapped up. _He was being serious._

"You better buy me something good to make up for that ride!"

Blaine snorted and Kurt huffed a sigh, rolling his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"You know what I meant."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine ambled out of the store, laden down with purchases.<p>

"... And I'm pretty sure Peter will love this Snoopy shirt!"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure he will. And Finn's going to wear the hell out of this – hey, is that Alan?"

Blaine glanced over to where a curly haired man stood with a small figure in the same spot Kurt and Blaine had been no less than an hour ago.

"Shall we go over and uh, warn them?"

Kurt nodded, "Poor Aleisha would never be the same."

* * *

><p>"Hey Alan!"<p>

"Oh, Blaine, Kurt, hey guys! Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good so far, however you're not going to want to go on that ride..."

Alan glanced up at the sign, "Nah, we're waiting for Karen..."

Kurt and Blaine gaped at each other.

"What?"

"Yeah... Karen can be a bit of an adrenaline junkie. We met skydiving, actually."

Blaine's eyebrows had nearly disappeared beneath his hair.

"Wow" he murmured to Kurt, "Talk about unexpected."

Kurt nodded, eyes wide, "Why would you go on something like that for _enjoyment_?"

* * *

><p>"So did you boys have a good day?" Karen asked, turning in her seat to face the pair in the back, Aleisha dozing against the window in her carseat.<p>

Blaine and Kurt smiled politely, trying not to smirk at the memory of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it was really great. Hated that Ghost Rider though." Kurt said, shuddering.

Karen laughed, "You boys are adorable. It's the best ride out!"

Kurt nestled into Blaine's shoulder, stifling a yawn.

"It's been a long day, huh?"

Blaine glanced up at Alan, who was looking at them with the rear-vision mirror.

"Hmmm?"

"Long day?"

Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah. Adrenaline really just takes it out of you." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well Aleisha certainly had a blast on the Huff and Puff, although the poor thing's absolutely exhausted now..."

"Clearly," he added, smiling fondly at where Aleisha's eyelashes fluttered in the early stages of sleep.

Blaine chuckled, closing his eyes and drifting off for the trip home.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood infront of the mirror, massaging one of his various facial scrubs along his jaw.<p>

"Can I talk to you love, just when you've finished that?"

Kurt nodded, mouth covered in a thin layer of foam.

Blaine smiled, closing the bathroom door and frowning.

Kurt had seemed so... overwhelmed that morning, and it had concerned Blaine.

There was something Kurt hadn't told him, and although it didn't anger him that Kurt hadn't been entirely truthful, it certainly worried him.

The fact that Kurt had kept it to himself meant he was either ashamed of it, or still hurting, and Blaine couldn't handle that.

"You wanted to talk?"

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, smiling softly, and reaching out his hand. Kurt accepted, and sat down on the bed next to Blaine, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"This morning, when Karen asked about your facial cleansing regime?"

Kurt nodded, sighing.

"You seemed so upset thinking about how long ago you'd had a pimple?"

Kurt nodded again, head rubbing on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why?"

Kurt cleared his throat, pressing his palms to his eyes briefly, before lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"It became a routine for me when I was a freshman..."

Kurt took a moment, seemingly to gather his thoughts before continuing, voice croaky.

"My skin had always been pretty clear, but then I got slushied for the first time."

Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hand softly.

"I just rinsed my face off with some water and dried it with a towel, y'know, just like any other person would...

But then the next morning I woke up and had the worst breakout I'd ever seen." Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And I didn't want to go to school covered in pimples so I did the only other thing I could think of..."

Blaine's eyes widened in anticipation.

"...I wore makeup to school."

His admission was so quiet and shy it almost broke Blaine's heart.

"It was only stage makeup, and not _that_ much, but I just wanted to use it as a concealer for the day."

Blaine nodded, understanding where Kurt was coming from but also knowing it couldn't have gone down well with the pig-headed jocks.

"I think I got about seven slushies that day, so of course by the end it looked like a unicorn had thrown up on me," he grumbled, tears welling in his eyes despite his attempt at humor.

"Oh love" Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt softly.

"So that afternoon I went to the mall and got the best facial cleansers I could. I decided they could slushie me all they wanted, but I wouldn't allow them to take away my dignity by ruining my face."

Kurt chuckled, "That came out a bit weird, but-"

"I know what you meant" Blaine assured him, and Kurt smiled softly.

"Anyway, that night I went home and scrubbed my face for over an hour, almost like Lady Macbeth, so determined to get out these stains that weren't there. Pimples that wouldn't actually come anymore.

"Dad came into my room after midnight, where I was sitting at my dresser, still rubbing at my face with a moist towlette. He took them off me, told me my face was clean and tucked me into bed, telling me that it would all get better. The slushies never stopped coming though, so every night I'd wash my face although not nearly as desperately as I had the first night...and ever since then, it's just sort of become a thing for me to follow my facial cleansing routine. Just as much a part of my day as your guitar practise."

Blaine sighed sadly, pulling Kurt close and kissing the top of his head, moving down his face until he reached his lips.

Kurt leant into Blaine's touch, smiling softly.

"Blaine, you changed my life. You give me hope and I love you so much for it."

Blaine's mind flashed back to the nightmare he'd had on the flight over.

"Kurt, since we're in the, uh... right frame of mind for it, can I ask you something else? It's okay if you don't want to answer, I just feel like such a bad friend and boyfriend for never really noticing before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

"Uh... when we um..."

_Pull yourself together Blaine, Christ._

"When we made love the other night-" Kurt blushed, but Blaine continued on, hoping _this_ awkwardness would dissipate very _very_ swiftly.

"I uh..."

"What's bugging you? I won't be offended or anything."

"You have scars up your side, along your ribs."

Kurt inhaled sharply. _Shit._

He breathed out slowly, avoiding Blaine's concerned gaze. Embarrassed.

"Hey, Kurt, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it or anything."

"No, Blaine, I... I need to talk about it, I just... this small part of me had hoped you wouldn't notice..."

Tears poured down his cheeks and Blaine pulled him closer.

"But why wouldn't you want me to notice? I could help you. I will help you."

"Things aren't so bad anymore," he said, hiccuping, "but they're from a year or so ago. And I'd hoped you wouldn't notice because I didn't want you to think I'm damaged goods."

Kurt stifled a sob as memories from Karofsky's days at McKinley flooded his mind.

"Everyday I was being told I wasn't good enough. That people would be better off without me. Even Glee felt like this black hole, sucking away my energy everytime I had to pretend everything was okay.

I'd thought it would help take the pain away, and it did at first until Dad came in one day."

Blaine paled, Burt Hummel would have been distraught.

"I swear he nearly passed out when he saw what I was doing to myself. I wasn't bleeding that badly or anything, but I think even he had underestimated the magnitude of how rough everything was at school. Or how it was getting to me."

Blaine couldn't help the tears flowing down his cheeks, and he stroked Kurt's back ever so gently, murmuring his love softly.

"So what happened then?"

"Well Dad organised a meeting for me with a counsellor, but that didn't go down so well when Karofsky walked out of the room I was meant to go into. I froze up and started hyperventilating right in front of him. It was _humiliating_.

I went to a different place after that, and it helped, but I still have my rough days... I think Burt told Finn to keep an eye out for me now though, because he's always keeping an eye on me around the corridors at school and stuff."

"Well that's nice," Blaine said, smiling.

"It'd make the days a little less terrifying to know he's there if you need him, right?"

Kurt nodded, "And now I'll have you at McKinley too, which is swell because God knows I need as much help as I can get from being so fucking stupid."

"Kurt, love, you're not stupid. Everyone else is. Those people who teased you, slushied you, made you feel like you were less than amazing, they're the stupid ones.

I don't ever want you to feel undeserving of anything Kurt, because you're flawless."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, dipping his head and smiling lightly.

"Blaine, no matter how crap everything seems to feel at the time, you always make me feel so wonderful. You are truly the best thing to have happened to me in a very long time."

Blaine wiped at a stray tear that had been crawling down his face.

"God, look at us, aren't we a pair of teary eyed hopeless romantics." Murmured Kurt, smiling.

Blaine lay back on the bed, tugging Kurt softly with him.

Kurt sighed in contentment, his head resting on Blaine's chest.

Humming softly, Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, scrunching up his face as he tried to break through the hairspray as gently as possible.

Kurt twisted, kissing Blaine deeply, glad to finally have everything off his chest.

* * *

><p>Alan opened Blaine's door as gently as possible, peeking in on the two sleeping boys, teartracks down both of their faces, but smiling nonetheless.<p>

He thought of church, and how nervous Kurt and Blaine seemed to get whenever it was mentioned in passing.

Alan had been having his own issues with religion since his late teens, and seeing the problems it was causing for his son only made him question it even more.

He sighed, running a hand through his curls.

He was going to have to tell Blaine soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DADDY DADDY YOU CAME TO LOVE ME**

**I don't know why I said that. **

**Um, hope you guys enjoyed this one. And that Ghost Rider experience? Actually happened to me when I was 7. Got put off roller coasters for 11 years yay.**

**I _know_ Knott's Berry Farm may not have sounded 100% correct if you've been there, but I haven't been there since I was seven, so I made it all up. **

**Thank you so so so much for being magnificent, whether you read and review, read and favourite/alert or even just read, I love you all.**

**Seriously the other day I read through some of the reviews and almost cried from happiness, you guys mean the world to me :)**

**Also, SO SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS OHMAGAWSH**

**Okay enough sentimental nonsense, see you all next update ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: was going to put this at the end but thought I'd better put it here. You'll see why.**

**Also, I have a tumblr now, which has an ask box you may wish to utilise once you've finished this chapter. It's just ijbeckinsdale (you know the rest).**

**I really wanted to get this up sooner, but I've started working on another fic to start up as this one draws to a close. There'll probably be more about it on the tumblr.**

**Thanks for your reviews, alerts and just for stickin' around!**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters, other than my originals.

* * *

><p>Simon sat at the Weckmann family table, eyeing his parents warily, before clearing his throat to speak.<p>

"I..."

Simon swallowed, throat completely dry as the full impact of what he was about to do sunk in.

"Yes, son?"

Simon suppressed a sob, trying not to think of how much longer his father would refer to him as that.

"Mom, Dad, I... I have something to say, and I really hope you let me finish before you say anything."

Nathan raised an eyebrow expectantly whilst Melanie nodded at her son encouragingly.

"The last few years, I've felt like something has been missing... I've felt like there's something I've known, and just n... never realised... a-and then when I met Blaine, I think I worked out what it was."

Simon paused, sipping at his drink and trying to steady his quivering hands.

"Mom, Dad... I'm g-"

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, who was still sleeping soundly, hair tousled and mouth slightly agape.<p>

With a soft sigh, he rolled out of bed and opened the door as quietly as he could.

"Where're you goingmm?" Kurt mumbled, opening an eye and peering over at his boyfriend.

"Oh, morning love. I was just going to go downstairs and let you sleep in peace."

"No, I wann'snuggle."

Blaine chuckled, however he obliged, sidling into bed once more and pulling Kurt in close.

"This better?"

"Mhmm."

"Looking forward to Disneyland today?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he grinned broadly, "Was Alexander McQueen's last range fabulous?"

Blaine chuckled, nuzzling Kurt's neck and nipping it softly.

Kurt arched his neck back, fluttering his eyes shut, "Blaaaaaine, don't start something you can't finish."

Blaine smirked at the small moan that escaped Kurt's lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist and rolling on top of him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what?"<p>

"I'm gay."

Nathan Weckmann's jaw was set, eyes harsh and cold.

"That's what I thought you said."

"It doesn't change who I a-"

"It changes everything, Simon." Melanie said, disdainfully.

"I'm still the same person!"

"You're no longer one of God's children, Simon. It's a sin."

Simon's heart ached at the cruelty of his parents facial expressions.

"I thought you guys would actually be okay about this. Gosh, Emily was fine with it when I told her!"

"Emily is young and foolish, she's yet to be fully educated according to the teachings of Leviticus."

"She knows enough to know that God's all about love and helping others. Can't you see there's nothing wrong with this? There's nothing wrong with me?"

"Clearly there's something wrong with you if you're romantically attracted to people of the same sex, Simon!" Nathan roared, pushing his chair out and standing.

"Get out of my house."

Simon's eyes widened, tears pooling at the corners.

"Get out of my house," Nathan repeated coldly, "Now."

"I..."

"Simon, you heard your father. Get out."

"Can I at least get my-"

"Simon. GET OUT!"

Simon flinched at the fire in his father's gaze, and pulled out from the table, kicking his chair as he went, eyes watering from heartbreak.

* * *

><p>Alan sat at the kitchen table, humming quietly as he flicked through the morning's paper.<p>

He frowned at the sound of the door slamming at the Weckmann house, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Weird," he muttered, turning back to the sports section. He glanced back up as Karen stuck her head through the doorway.

"Honey did you hear that door slam at the Weckmann's?"

"Yeah, I thought it was stra-"

There was a sudden slamming on their own door, and Alan stood abruptly, heading towards the front of the house cautiously.

"Mr and Mrs Wright?" There was a sob, "Oh, God, this is stupid... I'm sorry, I'll just l-"

Alan threw the door open, staring at the dishevelled boy in front of him.

One side of his face was raw, eyes red and puffy from tears. Alan beckoned the hiccupping, still sobbing boy into his house, pulling him in for a hug.

As far as friendships went between neighbours, the Weckmanns and Wrights were essentially family.

However, as much as Alan enjoyed Nathan's company, he often saw Simon as a younger version of himself, mostly due to his eagerness, and ability to make light of any situation.

Right now though, the only thing Alan saw of himself in Simon was such distress he'd faced many years before.

"Simon? What happened?"

Simon gulped down sobs, wiping at his eyes and straightening his shirt.

"I uh... I'm g...gay" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Oh, okay... I honestly would never have guessed. But why are you so upset?"

"Mom and Dad kicked me out."

Alan's blood ran cold.

"They what?"

"I told them I was gay and they told me to leave the h-house. They wouldn't even l-let me get any of my st-stuff. I kicked a chair over on my way out, and Dad gave me this."

Simon gestured to where his eye was already swelling and turning a hideous shade of red.

Alan growled, leading Simon gently to the couch and heading upstairs to his son's room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt...I...hnngh... oh <em>God<em>" Blaine moaned, fisting the sheets as Kurt lay on top of him, legs intertwined and panting between heated kisses.

"Blaine, God, don't stop, ugh oh my _God_ whatever that is you're doing I can't even-"

Kurt broke off, resting his sweaty forehead in the crook of Blaine's neck, whining softly at the feel of Blaine's sweaty chest against his.

"Kurt, Christ, I-"

There was a harsh rap at the door, followed by an awkward cough.

"Uh...Blaine?"

Blaine rolled over gently, easing Kurt off his chest and blushing.

"Ye..uh" Blaine cleared his throat in an effort to speak without squeaking, "yeah Alan?"

"Can you and Kurt come downstairs please? I need to talk to both of you."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance, both dreading the awkwardness of coming face to face with Alan after... _that_.

"Uh, sure, we'll be there in a sec."

Blaine stood up, pulling some clothes on hurriedly, and tossed Kurt a shirt.

"Why do you think he could need us?" Kurt murmured, brow furrowed as he contemplated what Alan had to discuss that was a matter of _need_. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he thought of what had just taken place and hoped to God it wasn't some kind of religious sexual intervention.

"God only knows," Blaine replied, "I only hope it's not to tell us that Disneyland's been closed for the day... I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

Blaine ran a comb through his hair quickly, straightening his shirt and glancing at his boyfriend, whose fingers were deftly tying his tie into a Windsor knot.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded, brushing his fringe off his forehead briefly and taking Blaine's hand.

"Morning boys, I'm uh.. sorry for," Alan cleared his throat briefly, cheeks flushing deep red, "sorry if I interrupted anything, but uh... Simon's here and I think he could benefit from some company, and I don't think Disneyland will be happening anymore today, sorry."

* * *

><p>"Simon?" Blaine said softly, sitting down gently on one side of the traumatised boy currently sitting hunched on the couch.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Simon responded quietly, voice barely a whisper.

"I uh... this, this is Kurt... I wish you two could have met under better circumstances."

Simon glanced up at the slender boy in front of him. The boy Blaine _loved_. Jealousy shot through Simon, and he tried to swallow it down with his sobs, eyes tearing up once more.

This would have been so much easier if he _had_ someone, Simon thought.

He leant back into the couch, closing his eyes as tears continued to flow freely down his face.

"So what happened exactly?"

Simon opened his eyes warily, sighing.

"I told my parents I was gay. They kicked me out. Yada, yada, blah, the end."

The flat tone of Simon's voice concerned both Kurt and Blaine. His lack of anger or bitterness almost symbolised his willingness to give up on who he was.

"Simon, you're allowed to be upset."

"I am upset!" Simon roared, standing up, "I'm fucking devastated! They're my Goddamn parents and they're supposed to love me no matter what!"

Blaine and Kurt looked on warily as Simon paced the living room; arms gesticulating wildly as he finally began to unravel.

"... And everyone always said I had pretty cool parents, and I agreed with them, but now," Simon paused, "I think they're fucking horrible," he spat, whirling to face Kurt and Blaine.

"And I look at you two, and you just seem to have it all together, y'know? Your lives are perfect, your families love you. You're wanted."

Blaine shot Kurt a glance, pleading with him silently to not say anything.

"Simon, our lives are far from perfect. People like us are always going to have it tough until society realises that there's nothing wrong with us."

Simon snorted, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, but as long as religion exists, we're still going to be frowned upon. It's something that's just going to keep on happening. Nothing's ever going to change. There's no point in hoping."

Kurt gaped in disbelief, and Simon laughed, a hollow, cynical bark.

"You're so naive to think that one day things are going to change. They're not! Christ, if life's taught me anything it's that as long as parents like mine are around, it's all just gonna... gonna..."

And he was crying again.

Kurt nodded at Blaine, who walked towards Simon, pulling him in for a hug.

"Things may seem tough, Simon, but they _do_ get better. Look at Kurt, he's been through so much, and he's stronger for it. You're going to get through this okay? We're going to help you."

Kurt smiled sympathetically at the tall boy being hugged by his boyfriend.

"Simon, things do get better, I promise."

Simon sighed, slipping out of Blaine's hug and facing Kurt with a small grimace.

"Thanks, I'd just really hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I know. But you've done it now, right? A chance to move on with your life?"

Simon's eyes darkened, "What if I don't _want_ to move on, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, realising he probably shouldn't have worded things the way he did.

"No, Simon, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that now your family knows, can't you be relieved you don't have to hide anything anymore?"

"Kurt, there's no point in hiding anything because I don't live in their house anymore. I don't know where I'm going to live. I. Have. No. Family."

"Simon, please, just listen to m-"

"No Kurt, your life is great, okay? Mine sucks right now and the last thing I want is to listen to how amazing your life has become with your boyfriend and family and friends that love you."

Kurt's eyes stung, hurt by Simon's assumptions.

Sure, his life was better than it had been, but it had taken some serious working to get to where he was.

"Simon, Kurt's b-"

"And you've got your perfect life too Blaine, you guys just don't get it! I wish I had a dad like yours!"

Blaine's brow furrowed, "You've never met my dad..."

"Alan?"

Blaine sighed, "Alan's not my dad."

Simon snorted, "Yeah, and I'm not gay... I'm pretty sure he's your dad, Blaine."

"He's my father Simon, he's not my dad."

Simon's face contorted, "You're so damn ungrateful Blaine! He's so accepting, and caring and loving of you!"

Blaine snapped, Simon's pessimism finally tipping him over the edge.

"Yeah, considering he wasn't around for twelve years of my life! Superb job of him, right? Great of him to be so accepting when he didn't have to deal with my hospitalization after I got beaten up. So supportive when I had to change schools and didn't sleep for nearly a week because I was so nervous. So caring of him to teach me how to ride the bike, how to tie my shoelaces. How to tie a bowtie. The best way to shave without cutting my chin. How much gel to use in my hair without looking like a freaking Ken doll."

Blaine snorted at the last one, wiping angrily at the tears that had leaked out the corners of his eyes.

He didn't notice Alan slink away from the doorway and back out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Simon looked at Blaine skeptically, "What do you mean? Twelve years?"<p>

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was already feeling uneasy with all the unintentionally hurtful things he'd just said. He could only hope that Alan hadn't heard him, he really was a nice guy. Blaine was sure he had his explanations for not being around nearly two thirds of his life.

"I really don't feel like talking about it anymore Simon, sorry, maybe later. For now, let's talk to Alan about what's happening with you."

Blaine and Kurt led Simon out to the kitchen, hesitating at the sight of a teary-eyed Alan staring at them bleakly. Blaine's mouth ran dry.

"Blaine, I think we need to talk."

"I'm so sorry Alan, I.."

Alan stood up, walking over to his son.

"Don't apologise, I can only imagine how things have been for you, but I'd like a chance to talk to you about things. To explain myself, I guess?"

Blaine nodded, eyes wide.

"I...uh, yeah, okay."

Alan grabbed his keys from the table.

"No time like the present, right?"

Blaine turned to Simon and Kurt, pleading them silently to not kill each other in his absence.

* * *

><p>Alan smiled hesitantly at Blaine, buckling his seatbelt as he backed out of the driveway and into the traffic.<p>

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

"So, uh..." Alan coughed, realising how awkward things truly were.

"Blaine, I realise we don't really know each other all that well, but biologically speaking I guess I'm obligated to tell you why I wasn't around for so much of your life."

Blaine's heart began to race. He'd been waiting for so long.

As a child he'd told himself stories of how Alan was secretly a superhero, never around because he was too busy saving other people.

He knew his Mom had told him otherwise, and that if Alan was actually a superhero, she wouldn't have used so many curse words whenever she mentioned his name.

But Blaine liked to pretend.

Liked to pretend that his father hadn't up-and-left when he was barely a year old for no reason other than being tied down was an inconvenience.

The young boy had liked to pretend that when he stopped visiting every weekend it didn't mean he'd forgotten. It didn't mean he didn't love him anymore. He was just... busy. Every day.

Blaine liked to pretend, but he never knew what to really think.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, yeah?"

Blaine nodded, gazing out the window at passing cars to avoid awkward eye contact.

Alan let out a shaky sigh, brushing his hair back and taking a deep breath.

"I met your mother in our final year of high school and was immediately smitten. She was gorgeous... Still is gorgeous, I'm sure," Alan added hastily. Blaine smiled.

"We started dating about halfway through the year, and I'd honestly never been happier. She was funny, smart, ridiculously in tune with other people. She always knew when I was having a bad day, y'know?

Anyway, we were still dating at graduation, and through college... she was studying psychology, and I was working part time at a legal firm, as well as studying public relations."

Alan paused, wondering where to go from there.

"My parents were very religious people. A lot more so than Simon's parents. If I'd said I was gay, they probably would have beaten me to a pulp and locked me in a cupboard to drag to church the next Sunday.

But when they heard your mother was pregnant, they forbade me from seeing her. In their eyes, she had corrupted me. They thought sex was only for reproduction, not as an act of love. They couldn't see that I was so in love with your mother.

Had I actually been educated about protection, she may not have gotten pregnant, but you're the best thing that ever happened to her. I know for a fact she has no regrets whatsoever.

"They forbade me from seeing her, so naturally I'd sneak out at night and go to her house. Her parents seemed to like me, but thought I was a little untrustworthy.

I loved your mother so much. But I was scared.

My parents had been filling my head with so many doubts. For so long I had been headstrong, taking everything they said in my stride. I managed to ignore it for the most part.

I was selfish too, Blaine. They knew that, and told me how I would have to provide for your mother and you.

For so many years, I had this desire to earn as much money as I could. The thought of losing part of that income terrified me.

My parents led me to believe that by not living with you and your mother, I wouldn't have to pay for anything. I could stay living under their roof.

They didn't mention child support or anything like that."

Alan glanced nervously at Blaine, who was still staring out the window.

"I visited for a few years, but it was difficult, given the distance.

And then one weekend I stopped visiting. I felt terrible, but my parents told me I'd lost my shot at being a good father. That you didn't need me; that Megan would have moved on.

They didn't care that my heart broke every day I couldn't see you two. I began to realise there was more to my life than an expanding bank account if there was no one to share it with.

I really struggled for a while, saw different therapists and psychologists, but they all reminded me of Megan, ergo you.

I started taking more risks. That's how I met Karen... skydiving."

Alan smiled gently as he reminisced.

"She was lovely, and made me start to feel better again after so many months of pills and appointments.

She wasn't the biggest fan of my parents either though, what with their stance on homosexuality and what had happened with her father a few years previously. She told you about that, didn't she?"

Blaine nodded, sighing sadly.

"Poor Simon..."

Alan nodded, "Yeah, the poor guy's going to have a rough time of it. I never saw Nathan as the violent type..."

Blaine glanced out the window again, smiling as they passed a park; children swinging happily from monkey bars or on the swings.

"Yeah, when I met them a while back they seemed really great... I wonder how Emily will cope with it. Her and Simon are pretty close."

Alan nodded, "Well I won't hesitate to let her know she's more than welcome to come visit anytime, or camp out if her parents get any worse."

Blaine smiled, "Alan, what I said back at the house to Simon, I-"

Blaine's eyes widened in fear as he glanced out Alan's window to the oncoming traffic.

More specifically the semi-trailer hurtling over the median strip, directly towards the Wright family Jeep.

"Shit Alan! Loo-"

_SMASH!_


	20. Chapter 20

**EDITED: The final line of this chapter didn't seem to go through and I'm very upset. Hopefully this works.**

**A/N: Okay, please don't hate me. Please bear with me. I love each and every one of you. Thank you for your reviews.**

**I'm no doctor, so things aren't going to be 100% accurate, and I've stayed up far too late trying to write this. There's nothing really graphic or anything.**

**Also, if you feel like abusing me just go to ijbeckinsdaledottumblrdotcom :)**

**Please, please, just hang in there.**

Disclaimer: don't own Glee, don't own any of the characters that you know off Glee. Probably won't own my original characters if this story ceases to exist if people hate me after this.

* * *

><p><em>SMASH<em>

Black.

Yells. Screams. Shouts.

Black.

Silence.

Sirens.

Black.

"You okay son?"

Hands bracing. Lifting. Carrying.

_Slam_.

Black.

More sirens.

Voices.

"Two victims, both are male, one in his late thirties, the other in his late teens. Adolescent has serious injuries, severe trauma to his abdomen and bleeding from his scalp, although this could be superficial. Potential internal bleeding, get him to the ER stat."

* * *

><p>"That's my <em>son!"<em> Alan tried to scream, paramedics holding him down from where he was thrashing about in his stretcher.

"Sir, you have several broken ribs and are in a serious case of shock."

Alan's sobs echoed up the corridor as Blaine was wheeled away.

* * *

><p>Black.<p>

Squeak.

Clickclick clickclick.

Ping.

Black.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson?"<p>

Blaine's eyelids flickered.

Lights.

Black.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the Wright's kitchen table, glancing up uneasily at Karen who had just burst through the door, eyes frantic and breathing haggardly.<p>

"Karen? Are you okay? What's happened?"

Simon stared at Mrs Wright, dumfounded. She was normally the epitome of calm and composed.

Not now, however.

Her green eyes were awash with unshed tears, and she took a deep shuddering breath before addressing the two boys in front of her.

"There's been an accident."

* * *

><p>"Peter I'm in the middle of ironing this shirt, can you get the phone please hon?"<p>

"Sure thing babe!"

The ringing stopped abruptly as Peter picked up the receiver, frowning at the out of state phone number.

_Weird._

"Hello this is Peter Anderson... I... yeah, he's my stepson? Christ, shit, what? Ohhh my God..." Peter took a deep breath, calming himself so as not to completely freak Megan out before she answered the phone, "excuse me, I'll pass you over to my wife."

Peter ran to the bedroom where Megan had the ironing board set up. She frowned at him, "Babe, I'm ironing I can't t-"

He thrust the phone into her hands, "You need to hear this from someone who isn't me."

Megan's brow furrowed, confused.

"Hello, this is Megan Anderson?"

Peter could do nothing but stare at his wife, face blank as he regarded the myriad of expressions consuming her face.

He tried to blink back tears, and stumbled as Megan collapsed against him with a strangled moan.

"P-Peter, God, wh...what's... he's my b-ba-baby," she sobbed, fisting his shirt, "What's gonna h-happen?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat anxiously in the waiting room, lacing his fingers together only to wriggle them loose and lace them together once more.<p>

He felt like he'd been sitting there a week.

Scratch that, make it a month.

No, months, plural.

Years.

Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of when his father had been in hospital with his heart attack.

In fact, Kurt thought it almost felt worse.

Blaine was young, he was healthy. He wasn't meant to get into a car accident. He wasn't _allowed_ to be in hospital so far away from home. From the people who normally took care of him.

This sudden brutal accident had sent Kurt into a complete state of shock.

He hated not knowing.

Heart attacks Kurt at least had some knowledge on.

Car accidents were so unpredictable. There was never any idea of what to expect.

All Kurt knew was that he wanted to hold Blaine, _his_ Blaine, in his arms and tell him he loved him. Tell him it would be okay... that he was safe now.

But Kurt didn't know if Blaine _was_ safe. He hadn't had any word from doctors or nurses or _anyone_.

What if Blaine was lying on a gurney somewhere, forgotten? Bleeding everywhere? Dying with nobody noticing?

Kurt shook the images out of his head, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking such thoughts.

He willed himself to not to think about what could happen, and focus instead on the moment at hand.

Karen, Simon and Aleisha sat next to him, Aleisha's eyes wide and bright from tears.

"Mommy, is Dadda gonna be okay?" Aleisha asked, voice small as she shrank into her mother's side.

"I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know."

Kurt glanced at Simon, who could do nothing more than meet his gaze with sympathetic eyes.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't think you understand, I need the <em>next<em> available flight to Los Angeles," Megan stated firmly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care about protocol!" She shrieked, "My son has been in a car accident and I _need_ to see him!"

Peter threw another shirt in his rucksack and held his hand out to Megan, who slammed the phone into it.

"My name is Peter Anderson. Yes, A-n-d-e-r-s-o-n as in son of Harrison Anderson. Uh-huh, yes, thank you. No, that won't do, we need to be there before midnight. Oh, yes? We'll leave right now. Yes, that's fine. Thank you for your assistance."

Peter grabbed Megan's hand, tossing a few more items of clothing in his bag before rushing out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up at the doctors rushing by warily.<p>

He couldn't work out if he wanted them to be rushing to Blaine's side or not.

Part of him wanted Blaine to be getting all the medical attention he possibly could, but another part of him was worried that the rushing meant there was more of a threat to his life.

Kurt leant his head back against the wall, allowing the tears to fall once more.

He'd been managing to convince himself to be optimistic for the past three hours, and it was starting to get draining.

Apparently Blaine was still in surgery.

Alan was out, his injuries nowhere near as extensive as Blaine's had been.

Kurt still found that confusing. Weren't the drivers usually the ones who bore the brunt of the injuries?

Apparently the car had flipped or... _something_ and Blaine's side of the car had been completely obliterated by the truck.

Alan had been incredibly lucky.

Kurt had gone in with Karen, Aleisha and Simon to visit him very briefly, but the nurses had been quick to kick him and Simon out since they weren't technically related.

Although really, Alan may as well have been Simon's father after the events of that morning.

"If there's ever anything you need to talk about, Simon," Kurt had said, pulling him aside briefly whilst still waiting to hear back on Blaine, "I'm here for you as much as Blaine wa...is."

Simon nodded, murmuring his thanks before collapsing into a chair.

Kurt looked at Simon out of the corner of his eye. He was clearly still suffering emotionally from what had happened between him and his parents that morning, and now _this._

Kurt saw a lot of himself in this boy. Simon still oozed nervousness and self-consciousness the way Kurt had until he met Blaine.

Kurt's eyes prickled with tears once more as Blaine filled his thoughts.

He just wanted to _see_ him, dammit. Was that too much to ask?

He sighed, trying not to focus on the painful things.

_Think of the good stuff, Kurt. Courage._

Kurt smiled faintly as he thought of how much Blaine had changed his life.

The way those simple, one-worded texts had brightened up his days.

How Blaine had managed to take Kurt's mind from Karofsky and the terrors of McKinley, and introduced him to Dalton.

Blaine was, in Kurt's mind, perfect.

Everything about their relationship made Kurt feel happy for the first time in quite a while.

Their first kiss had been everything Kurt had ever hoped for. Careful, tentative. Warm. Loving.

Their first time made Kurt feel like life really had improved. It quelled any trust and self confidence issues. He had felt so refreshed. Still did, because he was loved by people outside of his family. The feeling of being that intimate, not only physically, but emotionally had lifted Kurt out from any lingering doubts of self worth.

Blaine made him feel special.

Wanted.

And to think that such a person could potentially be ripped from his life in some cruel twist of fate broke his heart.

Kurt wiped at the stray tears falling down his cheeks, and glanced around the waiting room.

Simon was dozing, mouth slightly open and snoring faintly.

Karen and Aleisha must have still been in with Alan.

Kurt just wanted Blaine.

He glanced at his watch.

15:03.

It had been a very long day so far, and Kurt was worried why it was taking so long in the operating room.

* * *

><p>Megan sat fidgeting in her seat, clasping one of Peter's hands tightly in her own.<p>

"Pete, this isn't what's meant to happen. He was meant to go to fucking Disneyland today, not get mowed down by some... some, truck!"

Peter rubbed her hand lightly with his thumb, something he'd noticed Blaine doing to Kurt.

He sighed.

That boy had been through far too much. They both had.

His heart ached at the thought of Kurt all alone in that waiting room, desperate for any news on Blaine.

"... and I mean once I've found out who's responsible, I'm going to sue them Peter, they're going to regret it so bad!"

"Shhh, come here hon," Peter wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her in tight and planting a kiss to the top of her head.

"Everything's gonna be okay, alright?"

"But you don't know that." Megan replied, voice wavering.

"No, but I know Blaine's one heck of a man, he's going to hang in there, alright? Everything is going to work out. Sure, he'll probably be bruised and battered and we'll have to look after him for a while, but it'll be worth it because he's our son."

Tears fell down Megan's face as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Doctor LeCarre gingerly snipped the end of the final stitch on the boy's outer thigh, from where the car door had punctured his leg.<p>

Unfortunately he had a rare blood type, which had made a transfusion difficult as they had to scour the immediate Los Angeles area for any trace of a supply.

Luckily they had managed to get hold of some, but the more vital and, definitely risky, of his surgery had to be put on hold when they waited.

It was only now that they were able to finally finish their work on the extent of his injuries.

Doctor LeCarre was grateful for his amazing team who had managed to help the Anderson boy through.

He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as it came time to fully assess the boy's abdomen, which was definitely the most serious of the boy's injuries. Potential internal bleeding was never good, and looking at the trauma he'd suffered, it was definitely a probability.

The hood of the jeep had buckled and contorted under the pressure of the semitrailer, and the frame of the jeep hadn't been able to handle it, caving and pinning Blaine to his seat.

Doctor LeCarre glanced over to one of his assistants, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Are we ready to start yet sir?"

LeCarre nodded, gripping the scalpel tightly as he tried not to think about this boy, or who could be waiting for him to come out alive.

The worst, and best part, of his job was always thinking about the families of the people he operated on.

Having to break the news to someone that their loved one hadn't survived, or beaming as he uttered the words "no complications" and "going to be alright".

This time though, LeCarre was certainly uneasy.

It was difficult to see everything that had occurred as a result of the accident, and this was only the start.

Who knew what might happen.

* * *

><p>Black.<p>

Everything black.

Rustling.

Voices.

Rushing in his ears.

Blaine willed his eyes to open but they wouldn't.

He felt trapped.

Beep.

Hm. That was a weird noise. Familiar, but weird.

"Are we ready to start yet sir?"

Blaine was confused.

Start what?

Beep.

A funny feeling overtook him. It felt like someone was drawing on him. On his stomach.

Why?

Beep.

Black.

Lights.

Voices.

Shuffling of papers.

Beep.

Taps running.

Black.

Beep.

Pinprick.

"Marshall, what are you doing?"

Beep.

Muffled voices.

Fading.

Beep.

Blaine struggled to open his eyes, fuzziness taking over his entire body.

He tried to move his hand, searching blindly for Kurt's, but nothing would move.

Beep.

He wanted to see Kurt. To hold him.

Beep.

That was all. To have Kurt hold him and tell him it would all be okay.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeeeeee...


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I raged last chapter upon finding that the last line hadn't actually gone through, and what I'd *hoped* was a cliffhanger was really just a bad ending. So uh, you may want to reread the last line of chapter 20 if you want.**

**Also, again, medical stuff has kind of been researched, but I have about as much medical knowledge as a blind guppy.**

**(No actually I have some knowledge, but that's just my disclaimer in case it's all wrong)**

**Thanks for sticking around guys, there's another brief A/N at the end of this chapter.**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee or the characters. Or a Warbler blazer (really, _really_ want one though..)

* * *

><p>...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...<p>

"Get that damn defibrillator prepped!"

...eeeeeee...

"Clear!"

_Thud_

...eeeeeeeee...

"Get it prepped again! Marshall, what the _Hell_ did you inject him with?"

...eeeeeeee...

"I...uh..."

"Clear!"

_Thud_

Eeeep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Thank Christ for that."

Beep.

"Alright, let's patch this boy up!"

* * *

><p>Kurt paced up and down the corridor, trying to calm the thousands of thoughts rushing around his head.<p>

The door slammed and his head snapped up to where two very familiar figures were practically sprinting towards him.

"Kurt!" Peter panted, as Megan pulled him in for a fierce hug, nearly winding him.

Kurt regarded Blaine's parents in front of him, suddenly grateful to have people he actually _knew_ with him.

"I..." Kurt tried to find words, but his throat was suddenly blocked as sobs overcame him once more.

"Oh darling, come here." Megan wrapped her arms around the boy once more, crying with him.

"Wh... what do you guys know?"

Megan and Peter shared a glance, before Peter answered.

"Not a hell of a lot. All we know is that there was an accident and Blaine's been seriously injured. Is he in surgery now?"

Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He, uh... he's been in there for a couple of hours now." Kurt informed them, voice small.

Megan's lip quivered as she turned to bury her face in Peter's shoulder.

"Shh, he's going to be fine, remember?"

"Yeah, he's tough, I know, but what if they don't know about his reaction to Diazepam...oh God, Peter!"

Peter soothed Megan as Kurt stood awkwardly to the side.

"I uh... I'm gonna go see how Simon's going."

Kurt ducked down the corridor, pausing at the sight of Simon on his phone, free arm waving manically.

"Yes, _Nathan_" Simon spat, eyes dark, "I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but I just thought I'd let you know that your friend of six years is in hospital... no, don't come and visit because Kurt, Blaine and I are here and I'd hate for you to catch the gay. Yes, it is like a sick Mardi Gras..."

Kurt backed away as he realised now probably wasn't the right time to be talking to the boy.

"Kurt?"

Kurt twirled around, eyes wide.

"Emily?"

* * *

><p>"... And I just said to them that it shouldn't matter who Simon loves, 'cause God's all about love and loving someone of the same gender shouldn't matter..."<p>

Kurt smiled, arm around Emily's shoulder.

"You know, for someone of your age, your head is very firmly screwed on your shoulders. That was a really amazing thing that you did. I can't believe you walked out of your house. Wow..."

Emily smiled, brown eyes shining brightly through her bangs.

"Simon's worth it. He's an amazing brother."

Kurt smiled; Simon did seem like a really compassionate guy.

"You know, you kind of look like my friend Rachel from Ohio... I think it's the hairstyle. You're both beautiful though."

Emily beamed, eyes clouding over once more as she gazed around her; the reality of the situation coming back.

"So, uh, have we heard any news on Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head, widening his eyes in an effort to stop the tears from erupting once more.

"Hopefully soon."

* * *

><p>LeCarre glanced at his watch: 16:04.<p>

"I'm going to go out and talk to the family. Let's get this boy into intensive care."

* * *

><p>"Is the... uh... Anderson family here?"<p>

Kurt's head whipped up, alongside Megan and Peter's.

"Yeah, we're the Andersons, we're his parents." Peter stated rather firmly.

LeCarre nodded, swallowing nervously.

"I'm Doctor LeCarre, and I was responsible for your son's surgery today... and uh, well, if you'd like to come this way I can explain the extent of his injuries and the kind of recovery time we can expect."

Megan nodded, stepping up with Peter.

"Come on, Kurt."

Kurt's expression faltered, hope flickering in his eyes, "Sorry?"

"You're his family too, let's go."

Kurt smiled faintly, though it didn't show in his eyes. It was certainly nice the way the Andersons treated him as one of their own.

LeCarre lead them down the corridor to a small office with plush bench seats.

"Blaine came in this morning with minor bleeding from his scalp, trauma to his abdomen and a fracture in his femur."

Peter winced, Megan stifling yet another sob.

Kurt sat, stony faced, trying not to think about how painful it must have been.

"Now, before we begin I'm obliged to inform you that we did lose Blaine for roughly half a minute on the operating table. It appears that someone thought it would be beneficial to administer Blaine some Diazepam."

"Oh my God. Did they not _see_ his medic-alert bracelet?" Megan muttered, screwing her eyes shut as she grimaced.

"He came back to us, after the use of the defibrillator, he just might have a sore chest for a while when he wakes up.

He's going to make a complete recovery, except for one factor."

Megan, Peter and Kurt all sat forward, bracing themselves.

"One of Blaine's kidneys was no longer able to function properly, so we've had to remove it to prevent the distribution of toxins to the rest of his body."

Megan's face paled.

"Wait, what? Is that okay, will he be able to live normally like that?"

LeCarre pursed his lips.

"Well, it's entirely possible for someone to live with just one kidney. Hell, people are born with just the one sometimes..."

"But?" Megan asked.

"But people born with one kidney often compensate for it with the other kidney. I'm worried that someone like Blaine, active and full of energy, wouldn't cope well with just the one."

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So, what can we do?"

Doctor LeCarre paused for a moment.

"Well, there are two options I guess. One is we contact the donor database and hope someone's got a kidney compatible with Blaine's blood and tissue types."

"Wait... is it the kidneys that can grow back if a piece gets cut off?" Peter asked, brow furrowing as he tried to recollect high school biology.

"No, that's the liver. If only it were that easy..."

"And the second option?" Kurt asked, growing impatient from the constant state of worry.

LeCarre smiled at him, "The second option is a transplant from a blood relative, provided the tissue and blood type matches."

Megan swallowed, having no doubt in her mind that she'd donate a kidney more than willingly, should her son need it.

"That sounds like the best option, if it's possible."

LeCarre nodded, "Well there'll be some tests, both in terms of bloods as well as psychological, just to check the donor is in an appropriate frame of mind. The psychological tests won't be done until the match is ascertained."

Megan's tears had subsided and she was now on autopilot.

Peter held her hand gently.

"When will the tests take place?"

"Whenever you're ready. Now, you're not Blaine's biological father, are you Mr Anderson?"

Peter shook his head, a slight feeling of uselessness creeping up on him.

"Are you in contact with his biological father at all?"

Megan nodded, "He was the other man in the crash."

LeCarre glanced at his clipboard, flicking through a few papers.

"Thankfully his injuries weren't too major, he was _very_ lucky. I might leave discussions of organ donation until he's had a bit more of a chance to recover. A few days hopefully. His main injury was to his ribs."

Megan grimaced, "Ouch."

LeCarre nodded in agreeance, "Ouch indeed. Now, would you like to see your son?"

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the foot of Blaine's bed, eyes welling up at the sight of bandages and various cords attached to monitors.<p>

The longer he stared, the more his heart broke.

Blaine wasn't meant to look like this. So fragile, so... vulnerable.

He took comfort in the rhythmic beeping of Blaine's heart monitor, relieved that although Blaine wasn't being his usual vivacious self, he was still very much alive.

"How long until he wakes up?" Megan enquired, holding her son's hand softly, brushing his dark curls off his forehead.

"Hopefully some time soon. It could be anytime after ten tonight."

Megan sat in the seat next to Blaine's bed and Kurt crept over to a plush chair in the corner of the room, tucking his legs up and resting his chin on his knees.

Waiting.

* * *

><p>Kurt dozed through the night, waking occasionally with a start and looking around himself, bewildered, until he remembered where he was. And why.<p>

Each time he woke brought with it a fresh wave of tears.

He'd convince himself it had just been a nightmare, and he'd wake up in Blaine's arms. They'd snuggle and Kurt would sigh contentedly at the feel of Blaine's warm breath ghosting his neck.

Kurt ached to just hold Blaine again.

It had been less than a day, but Kurt already found himself missing the little things.

The way Blaine's eyes would sparkle when he grinned cheekily at Kurt having been caught doing something he shouldn't.

The way his nose crinkled a little when he tried to sing high notes and just missed. Normally hitting a bad note would irk Kurt to no end, but with Blaine it was just adorable.

Kurt hoped, and for the first time in his existence, _prayed_ to whatever beings might be out there, just in case, that Blaine would pull through completely fine.

He knew he'd love Blaine no matter what happened, but there was something heart-wrenching at the thought of not having the _same_ Blaine; the boy so full of life that Kurt was used to.

He sighed. Whatever happened would happen, and Kurt knew he would learn to deal with it when the time came.

For some reason though, that thought only broke his heart more.

* * *

><p>Alan stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the faint discomfort whenever he took a breath.<p>

Painkillers were good, yes, but sometimes they just couldn't remove the entire feeling of discomfort; that subconscious knowledge that something was inherently wrong somewhere in the body.

He sighed, grimacing when the action caused him more pain.

"Karen" he rasped, glancing over to where his wife sat slumped in her chair, eyes closed.

"Karen!" He said, a little louder, smiling slightly when she woke, eyes wide.

"What's the matter love? Do you need more meds? Should I call a nurse?"

Alan chuckled as softly as he could, rolling his eyes at his wife's concern.

"No, I'm fine, how's Blaine?"

Karen's smile faltered and she glanced down, fiddling with her jumper.

"He still hasn't woken up..."

Alan's ECG picked up pace, and Karen's sat up, alarmed.

"Alan, calm down, it's okay. Blaine's still unconscious, but there've been no brain injuries and his surgery was a success."

Alan exhaled in relief, glancing across at the sound of a tentative knock on the door.

"Hey Simon."

Simon entered the room, looking anxious at the site of Alan on the hospital bed.

"Hey Alan, how are you going?"

Alan smiled grimly, "I've been better, but hey, worse things happen at sea, right?"

Simon smiled lightly, pulling a chair next to Alan's bedside.

"Have you heard anything about Blaine yet?"

"All I know is he's not awake yet, but his brain wasn't injured. So that's good. I feel so stupid though."

Tears sprung from nowhere, and next thing Alan knew, his cheeks were saturated.

"It's all my fault. God, I just-"

"Alan, how the hell is this your fault? If anything it's the fault of the idiot truck driver who'd decided it would be a good idea to go to work still intoxicated from last night. Dude, it's not your fault. At all."

Alan smiled at Simon, "You're a good kid."

Simon's lip quivered, "Well my _father_ certainly doesn't think so."

Alan snorted, "No offense, but your dad is an old coot. Come live with us. As long as it's not too weird being neighbours to your parents."

Simon smiled, "That's really generous of you guys, thank you. Um... also, would it be possible for Emily to stay for a bit? She kind of walked out of the house. Said she didn't want to live with 'obnoxious primeval homophobes'."

Alan chuckled, "Sure. I mean, we'll probably cop it from your parents, but until that happens, she is more than welcome to stay as well."

Simon beamed, "Thank you so much. You guys have always essentially been my second family anyhow."

Karen smiled gently at Simon, "You know you're going to have _another_ little sister now, right?"

Simon grinned, "Yeah, but Aleisha's sweet so it's all good."

There was a rap at the door, and all three turned to the nurse who stood awkwardly at the door.

"Um, hi Mr Wright, I'm Jazmine, your nurse for the next few days..."

"Hi Jazmine" Alan said, smiling warmly at the girl who looked terrified to be standing there.

_She must be new_ he thought.

"Um, so Doctor LeCarre was wondering if he might be able to come in and talk to you? He was going to wait a few days but decided to address the situation sooner rather than later."

Alan frowned, "Situation?"

"He'd be better at explaining it than I would, but it's about your son, Blaine."

All the blood drained from Alan's face.

"Sure, tell him to come in as soon as he can."

Jazmine nodded, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mr Wright? I'm Geoff LeCarre, I operated on Blaine earlier today." LeCarre said warmly, extending a hand to shake and then deciding better of it, smiling instead.<p>

"How's he going?"

"He got through the surgery alright, but there was one issue."

Alan raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"We had to remove one of his kidneys."

"Oh."

"Megan Anderson has offered to undergo some tests to see if she's compatible, but as part of the process we just inform you of what's going on and see if you'd be willing to undergo the same tests."

Alan nodded, throat suddenly dry.

"Yeah, I ... of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat slumped forward in his chair, hand limp where he'd placed it under Blaine's.<p>

"Mrs Anderson?"

Kurt opened a bleary eye at the sound of the adults' hushed tones.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I've spoken to Alan, and he's willing to undergo the same tests to see if his blood and tissue types are compatible. Between the two of you, hopefully we'll have some luck."

Megan smiled weakly, "That's wonderful, thank you."

LeCarre nodded, glancing over to where Kurt was feigning sleep.

"I hope it's not overstepping to say this, but they look adorable together."

Megan smiled, "Yeah. I'm so glad they both found happiness. Kurt's adamant he's not leaving until Blaine does. Or at least wakes up."

"That won't be too much longer hopefully, then we can talk to him about the kidney transplant. I know you and your husband have the last word when it comes down to making a decision, but it's always nice to have the child informed of what's going to happen."

"..'m'not...shild..."

LeCarre and Megan turned to where Blaine lay on the bed, Kurt opening an eye at the sound of Blaine's gravelly voice.

"Blaine? Love? You're awake oh my _God_ thank McQueen. I was so _worried_."

Megan smiled at the look of overwhelming relief and adoration on Kurt's face.

"Well he certainly woke up a lot sooner than expected. I'd best let the nurses know so they can administer more painkillers when the time comes."

Megan tensed, "Just no Diazepam."

LeCarre nodded, "No Diazepam."

Megan followed LeCarre out of the room, leaving the two boys some privacy.

Beep.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where'm...I?"

Kurt's heart broke at the look of confusion on Blaine's face. Well, what could be seen under the gauze on his left side.

"You and Alan were in an accident... You got it pretty bad."

Beep.

"Ooouuchhm..."

"What's wrong love?"

"M...my chest h-hurts" Blaine drawled, "feels like've been hit by...truck."

Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back gingerly, trying not to cause him any more pain.

"Well, technically you were. Do you want a drink of water? That's all you're allowed, in small sips at the moment until you're a bit better."

Blaine nodded, opening his mouth like a baby bird. Kurt placed the straw on his tongue and smiled as Blaine took the tiniest of all sips.

"You can have a little more than that."

* * *

><p>Karen glanced up at LeCarre, who'd come back to Alan's room in order to make some arrangements regarding his testing.<p>

"I'm all for this testing going ahead, but what I don't understand is how Alan would be okay with just one kidney, whereas Blaine wouldn't?"

LeCarre nodded, "Well, someone like Alan is going to find it easier to change his lifestyle. I _know_ there's a preconceived notion of teaching old dogs new tricks, but ah... to put it bluntly, Blaine's going to get more use out of a second kidney than someone past the age of 35.

"Having said all that, if neither of you are compatible for some reason, and we can't seem to find a donor, Blaine should be fine. He'll need to be very careful. Any mess-ups and he'll need dialysis, which is something we want to avoid at all costs."

"When can we do these tests, doctor?" Alan asked, lifting his head up from the pillows.

"As soon as you're in a fit state, although judging by how much you ate before, I'd say you're healing up just fine." LeCarre stated, laughing good-naturedly.

"In all seriousness, it's fantastic to see you have an appetite again."

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed softly in his sleep, eyelids twitching as he lay dreaming.<p>

Kurt smiled across at him, brushing his thumb softly against the back of Blaine's hand.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kurt glanced over.

_Aleisha_.

Blaine's little half sister stood gripping a ridiculously fluffy purple unicorn.

"Hey Aleisha, how are you going? You can come in if you want."

The young girl smiled broadly and tiptoed into the room, followed by Karen.

"She wanted to get him something to cuddle since you weren't allowed in Blaine's bed." Karen informed Kurt, smirking a little.

Kurt blushed, cheeks flushing deep red as he coughed, trying to cover up his giggles.

"That's ah... such a lovely thought." Kurt said, smiling.

"I got him a unicorn 'cos it was fluffy and it's like a pet, _and_ it's a pillow too. It's a pillowpet, see?"

Aleisha released the Velcro strap on the unicorn's stomach and it lost shape, now just a fluffy purple square with a unicorn head.

"That's awesome Aleisha, he'll love it!"

"I hope so. I want him to!" She whispered, placing the pillow gingerly on the bed next to Blaine.

"He'll get such a surprise when he wakes up. Are you coming back to visit again tomorrow?"

Aleisha nodded, "Daddy has to stay the night so I will come in and say hi when we come to visit again tomorrow. Momma was just taking me home now though 'cos she said hostible beds aren't comfy to sleep in."

Kurt smiled gently at Aleisha, finding her pronunciation of 'hospital' completely adorable.

"We'll definitely come and visit tomorrow, hopefully Blaine won't be such a sleepyhead!"

Aleisha giggled, wiping at her eyes quickly.

"It made me sad that he got hurt. I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

Kurt nodded, the realisation beginning to dawn on him.

_Blaine was going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't quite know how to say this, but essentially... there's only a few chapters left of this.**

**However, if you like fluff and um, stuff... well keep an eye out for Fish Out Of Water (my next fic that is already kind of in the works).**

**Your reviews have meant so so much ever since I started this and I just HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS OKAY?**

**If you'd like to leave a review that would be absolutely fantastic, but if not I understand people are sometimes too busy and yeah.**

**Much love to you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews, it means so much that you're all sticking around :)**

**There are reasons this took so long and if you want to hear them they will be at the end of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kurt or Blaine or any of the other canon characters from Fox's Glee.

* * *

><p>The harsh sunlight filtered through the hospital blinds in Blaine's room, causing the boy to scrunch his eyes tighter in sleep.<p>

Kurt stirred in the chair next to him, squeezing his boyfriend's hand that little bit tighter.

"MmmKurt" Blaine mumbled, his (unplastered) foot twisting in the stiff sheets.

"Morning love" Kurt murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips over Blaine's temple.

"Ah, we're awake I see, hmm?"

Kurt twisted his head to see Doctor LeCarre and a very pale, _very_ breathless Alan leaning against the doorway.

"Mind if we come in? Alan and I just need to have a discussion with Blaine..."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, sure, I had to uh... I had to go get a coffee anyhow."

Kurt slipped out the door and down to the cafeteria, leaving Blaine with the two older men.

* * *

><p>"So what did they want to talk to you about?" Kurt enquired, sipping at his non-fat mocha as he sat at the foot of Blaine's bed.<p>

"Uh... well apparently I need a kidney."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "Go on?"

"And Alan's a perfect match."

* * *

><p><strong>**Half an hour earlier**<strong>

Blaine gaped at Alan.

"You're what?"

"Kidney. Used to be mine, but it's gonna be yours."

"Wha-why?"

"Blaine, I know I screwed things up all those years ago and continue to make mistakes, but I'm doing what any decent human being would do. It just so happens to be handy that we're blood related and it's my kidney you get."

Blaine sighed resignedly, nodding. Regardless of what the man said, nothing was stopping Blaine from telling himself that Alan was only doing this because he felt obliged to.

Apart from the awaited surgery on his kidney, and his healing femur, Blaine had essentially made a rapid recovery in the week following the accident.

"Are you sure you're healed enough to be going in for surgery?"

Alan nodded, "Yeah, Doctor LeCarre said it'd be fine. And we can't really wait much longer for you anyhow. The sooner the better."

LeCarre nodded where he stood, trying to gauge Blaine's reaction.

Blaine smiled weakly, "I can never thank you enough."

Alan laughed, "Just take care of it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt leant back in his chair, "Oh wow. So, I... wow."<p>

Blaine chuckled, "My sentiments exactly."

His boyfriend cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Quoting Mamma Mia, are we baby? I think you've been watching too many movies since being stuck in here."

Blaine laughed, "Well, you've been watching them all with me – how come you aren't quoting them too?"

Kurt smirked, "Because you never really got out much in the first place..."

Blaine pouted, pretending to be offended.

"I mock you, sir!" Kurt squeaked, before dissolving into peals of laughter.

Blaine sighed, "I miss the Warblers."

Kurt nodded, "I know you do... we'll be back home soon, so you can meet up with them, yeah?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "Yeah. It'll be great to see them again. I'm kind of torn though."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well, I'm so upset I have to leave the Warblers, I mean, they're my friends. But I'm also so happy that I'll get to see you every day. I feel torn because I don't know what to feel more of."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the other boy's fingers.

"I'm going to have to go home soon."

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, "What?"

"Well, technically my 'vacation' ended yesterday, and Dad needs help at the shop because Mark's wife got sick."

Blaine nodded, "I understand. Any ideas on when you're going?"

"Well Dad said he was going to call me at some stage today, so probably in the next couple of hours."

"I'll miss you." Blaine said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, but it won't be long until you're home."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Anyone would think you had separation anxiety."

Blaine smiled, "I just don't cope well when I don't have you nearby."

Kurt laughed, "I rest my case."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Kurt's voice crackled through the dodgy hospital phone line and Blaine smiled at being able to hear him for the first time in two days. To anyone else, two days was barely anything, however for the couple it had dragged on for what felt like a lifetime.

"Better than I was before you called. I honestly just can't wait to get back to Lima... don't get me wrong, I love California, but I just miss being _home_."

"I wish I was there with you. Are you scared?"

Blaine paused a moment, deep in thought.

"I don't think I'm scared, but it's like, when I didn't know who Alan was, it was easy enough because I never heard from him. But now I have his _kidney_. That's kind of a big deal Kurt!"

Blaine was sounding slightly panicked, and Kurt took a deep breath before asking what he knew his boyfriend would be reluctant to answer.

"What else is on your mind baby?"

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"I just... it's like I've got an _actual_ part of him now... what if he wants to... I don't know, see me more often or try to be more of a 'father' or something? Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, I'm just worried that there are going to be all these strings attached. Does that make me selfish?"

Kurt exhaled, "I don't think it makes you selfish at all. He hurt you all those years ago, and it's natural for you to still dwell on it, but he seems to really be a different person. He's doing this altruistically. Don't worry, things will work out, okay?"

"I love you" Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled, and Blaine could hear it in his voice.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Message from: Kurt<p>

_Good luck for today, everything will be fine. Courage, I love you._

Blaine smiled before tapping off a response.

**I love you too. You really like that word, huh? ;) Mom or Peter will let you know as soon as I come out, and I'll text you when I wake up and feel coordinated :P**

Message from: Kurt

_What can I say, 'courage' got me through some tough times. Okay, you turn off your phone now and I'll talk to you later :) xx_

Doctor LeCarre stuck his head through the door.

"Morning Andersons!"

Blaine glanced over at the doctor, face paling.

This was it.

* * *

><p>Peter paced up and down the hospital corridor, sick with worry.<p>

"What if something goes wrong? What if his body rejects the kidney and he just gets sick and things get worse and-"

"Peter honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shh. It's all going to be fine. I actually can't believe I'm the one comforting you right now."

Megan Anderson chuckled wearily at Peter's wide-eyed expression.

"He's going to be okay. It's going to go fine. We can't think of 'what if's', we've got to think of the best case scenarios.

And for us, that's going to be Blaine's body accepting it perfectly normally. Everything will work out. Okay?"

Peter nodded numbly, "Sorry for freaking out," he mumbled.

Megan smiled slightly, not letting Peter see through the facade she had managed to maintain all day.

Her eyes were dry, and had remained that way since walking into Blaine's hospital room that morning.

When they were briefed about the surgery, Megan didn't cry.

When Blaine was wheeled away to be anaesthetised, Megan didn't cry.

As Blaine shifted his head to get one last glance at his parents from down the corridor, Megan bit her lip and fought back the tears that had sprung.

When it came down to it Blaine was, and always would be, Megan's little boy.

In 30 years time he could be balding and have achy knees and Megan knew she would still see him as the young boy who needed a cuddle after he fell off his bicycle.

So Megan's eyes may have been dry, but she was far from calm.

"How long did they say this surgery would take?" Megan asked, voice laced with impatience.

"Generally anywhere between two and three hours. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Megan nodded, biting back tears once more.

She was an emotional wreck today and she was well aware of the fact.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, alternating between tugging at his hair and checking his phone.<p>

"Kurt, I'm sure everything is fine. It's only been two hours. Remember what his parents said? Between two and three hours. It will be okay."

Kurt smiled appreciatively at Rachel Berry, who was staring at him with what he assumed was meant to be encouragement; however her concerned eyes made her look almost possessed.

"Thanks Rachel. I just can't help but worry. How would you feel if it was Finn in hospital?"

The brunette girl pursed her lips.

Six months ago she would have no doubt gone off on a tangent describing how Finn would never be put in that sort of situation due to the fact that they would get everywhere by limousine as a result of Rachel's impending stardom.

"I guess you're right. I'd freak out no matter what people told me, but the doctors in LA would have to be better than the ones here in Ohio. And that's saying something, because you know how great a doctor Tina's mom is. He'll be fine, I promise you."

Kurt sighed, "I know. I just...miss him."

Rachel pulled Kurt in for a hug, smiling faintly as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I know we've had our disagreements, and downright bitch-fights, but you're a great friend Rachel, thank you."

Rachel smiled, "You're not so bad yourself. Now, which song do you think we should amaze all of Glee club with on the first day back?"

Kurt thought it through.

"Well, I _was_ planning on singing something to Blaine, but I can always save that for when it's just the two of us."

Rachel thought for a moment, "Well what if we just leave our song for the next rehearsal or something? We could always do that."

Kurt fought to keep the gobsmacked expression off his face. _Rachel Berry give up the chance at a performance?_

As astounded as Kurt was, reality hit him.

Blaine wouldn't be coming to McKinley for at least another two weeks. And that was provided there were no complications.

"No, it's okay Rachel, I wasn't thinking clearly. Blaine's got to stay in hospital for another two weeks anyhow, we can duet for the first rehearsal."

Rachel beamed, "Whilst it's unfortunate Blaine will be in no fit state to enjoy our performance, we can always record it and play it for him later..."

Kurt smiled; _there_ was the 'old' Rachel Berry he remembered so well coming through.

"...I was thinking we could break out of our Broadway mould, and try something a bit different. 'Shake it up'... Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up, completely unaware he had zoned out.

"I uh... whatever you want to do Rachel, I really don't mind."

And he didn't. He just wanted to hear the news on Blaine.

However Rachel Berry was nothing if not persistent.

"No, you are going to have some input. Now I know we both have typically Broadway-styled voices, but like I said I think we should try something different. What's your opinion on-"

"Hello?"

Rachel glared at Kurt, who'd hurriedly pressed his phone to his ear.

"Kurt, now's not the time to be fooling around, we need to start rehearsing."

"Rachel, shh. It's Megan."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Megan and Peter stood at Blaine's bedside.<p>

"So, like we said before he went in, there's normally about a two week recovery, and then he'll have a fair few appointments in the months following just to check everything is going okay."

"And those appointments were okay to take place in Lima, right?" Megan asked nervously; the concept of commuting from Ohio to Los Angeles was borderline insane.

"Yes, that's completely fine, we'll organise the transfers and send all the results. You won't have to worry about a thing, other than what hospital Blaine will be having the appointments at."

"Have you organised somewhere to stay for the next two weeks of Blaine's recovery?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I've managed to get in touch with a family friend. We're staying not too far from here."

The doctor nodded, "Well I guess there's not much to do now apart from wait for him to wake up, which we can't really determine at this point in time. The drugs in his system will most likely keep him out until sometime this evening."

Peter gripped Megan's hand in his, "Let's just hope he doesn't get freaked out by all of these tubes..."

* * *

><p>Megan and Peter stood talking outside Blaine's room, having come back from a dodgy hospital cafeteria dinner.<p>

"If you need to get back to Ohio for work, I'm sure we can work something out."

"No, there's no question in my mind, I want to be here for my son."

Megan smiled weakly, bottom lip trembling.

"Peter I-"

"Why do I look like some kind of weird science experiment? I feel like a plastic octopus... Mom? Peter?"

Blaine's frantic, raspy voice carried out of his room.

"Well it looks like someone's woken up!" Peter said, smiling as relief washed over him.

Megan grinned, "Coming sweetie!"

This drug-induced haze would definitely leave some hilarious memories for the years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry this took so long guys, life's been far from perfect, not that I'm complaining because things could be so much worse, but I did this as quickly as I could.**

**Life tends to get in the way from time to time.**

**I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last, and there may be an epilogue of sorts, if people want it. Let me know :)**

**Also how did I go with writing Rachel? Yay? Nay? **

**Love and apologies,**

**I.J.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, HEAPS of stuff has been going on, but here's the last chapter. I'll do a bigger spiel at the end of the epilogue which will also be posted hopefully within about 15 minutes of this one.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, "Really?"

"What?"

"You've been asking me the same question at least twice every single day for the last _month_. I'm completely fine, I swear."

Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

"I just worry about you. I know you like to put on a brave front."

Blaine smiled softly, "I love how you know me so well. But yes, I'm completely fine. Looking forward to getting back to school. This distance education thing is driving me absolutely crazy."

"You'll be back as soon as the doctors have cleared you for it. Until then I guess I'm stuck coming over here every day until you're better."

"Stuck, huh? Must be a bit of a chore whatever you come over for..."

Kurt heaved a sigh, "You really have no idea. I swear I'm going insane trying to keep my boyfriend happy and entertained."

Blaine smirked, "Well I could think of _one_ thing that would keep me happy AND entertained..."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, we both know how bad I am at chess."

Blaine pouted, "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Not until you've been cleared from the doctor. He said no vigorous activity and well..."Kurt blushed.

"You're a bit of a work out."

Kurt snorted, "Oh my_ God_ Blaine, did you really just say that?"

Blaine grinned, "Yep, sure did!"

Kurt glanced at his watch, frowning when he saw the time.

"Sorry love, I should probably head home now... dinner'll be ready soon and Dad doesn't like me to be too late."

Blaine nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kurt smiled, "Don't you always?"

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy, how's Blaine doing?"<p>

Kurt smiled at Burt, swallowing his mouthful of lettuce before answering, "He's doing okay. I think he's just itching to get out of the house and back around people again."

Burt nodded, "I can understand that. God, I know exactly how he's feeling."

Carole rolled her eyes, "You're at work again, you were only off for two weeks. I still don't think you're relaxing enough."

Burt chuckled, "Hell, you're starting to sound like Kurt."

"It's only because we care!" Kurt and Carole exclaimed at the same time, grinning at each other as Finn and Burt shared a look.

"Yeah, whatever, but is there anything Blaine can do while he's stuck at home?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, he's been reading a lot. And watching movies. Oh my _God_ if he quotes Notting Hill one more time I think I might burn the disc..."

Burt laughed, "Well, why don'tcha print out a spare copy of all those photos the pair of you took in California and do a vacationscrapbook with him or something?"

Kurt gaped, "That's actually a really great idea Dad, thanks!"

Burt grinned, "No worries. Nice to know your old man's not too dull, huh?"

Kurt laughed, "You're pretty cool Dad, you're pretty cool."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Alan lately?"<p>

Blaine looked to where Kurt sat hunched over a pile of photos, contorting his wrist at funny angles as he cut the figures away from their backgrounds.

He had taken Burt's scrapbook idea very seriously, and had since been working on it religiously for the past week.

"Yeah, he phoned last night actually with lots to say. He's been busy getting back to work... I can't remember why it was but for some reason he's allowed to go and do stuff."

Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed.

"You'll get to do stuff soon. Just as soon as the doctor gives the all clear."

Blaine shot Kurt a glare from where he sat propped up on his bed.

"You're no fun."

Kurt smirked, "That's not what you said at Knotts Berry Farm..."

Blaine laughed, "This is true. Okay, so you can be fun when you want to be."

"And when the doctor says it's okay."

"Please tell me you didn't discuss our sex life with the doctor" Blaine groaned, thudding his head back against the headboard.

"No, but I did ask about, ah... physical exertion."

"You did not!" Blaine exclaimed, snorting.

"No, I really did, and well, I figure that's got to be in the same boat, because well..."

"I always did say you were a work out."

Kurt blushed, "Oh my God Blaine Anderson you are _terrible_."

Blaine winked, "You love it."

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about. Alan."

"Oh, right, we can talk about the good stuff later.

Um, well, he also said how Simon is essentially living with him and Karen now. Aleisha adores him, and Emily comes over and visits when she can; but her parents kind of went crazy and now she has to sneak out. I think Alan's trying to get in touch with child services or something but I don't know how far he'll get. It's not like they're physically abusing her.

Apparently they're trying to manipulate her though; make her think that Simon is disgusting and going to hell."

Kurt sighed sadly, his gaze not quite meeting Blaine's as he shuffled some photos around.

"I just don't see how people can be so ignorant, Blaine. Things are changing, and besides, isn't love just love? I may be biased, but we're not bad people. Are we? Just because I love you instead of... of... of Santana, or Rachel."

Blaine shifted on his pillows, moving over to the side and beckoning Kurt to join him.

Kurt stood from his spot on the floor, dusting scraps of photo paper from his jeans as he made his way towards Blaine.

"Snuggle with me?"

Kurt smiled as he lay down gently next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his palm.

"I love you."

Blaine grinned softly, "I'm never going to tire of you saying that, you know?"

Kurt beamed, "Me neither."

"And to answer your question from before, there's nothing wrong with us. It's society. But that's not what's concerning me right now."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Mm?"

"Normally you're so staunch about all of this sort of stuff... Is everything okay at school?"

Kurt looked away, finding sudden interest in Blaine's comforter.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up gently with his finger.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing really major-"

"I don't care, talk to me about it."

'I just think everything's getting on top of me... I don't know, maybe I'm just tired. The slushies aren't as bad this year, and we're all looking out for each other in Glee, I guess I just can't wait to get out of this small town, y'know?"

Blaine nodded awkwardly from the angle he was on, causing Kurt to smile.

"Anyhow, enough serious chatter, have you given any thought to what your audition for Glee is going to be?"

"I don't know just yet, we'll see how it all goes. Maybe I'll be inspired at some stage over the next week."

Kurt grinned, "I can't believe the doctor said you'd be okay to come back to school in two weeks It's so exciting."

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair.

"You're so beautiful."

Kurt ducked his head, blushing.

"You're pretty alright yourself."

"I guess there's one good thing that came out of this whole car crash thing..." Blaine said, the vague hints of a smile ghosting his face.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, well, I guess it means we can handle just about whatever the world throws at us. I mean, let's face it, you've been pretty fantastic at looking after me, and while I don't ever want you to be in the same position, it's nice to know we can look after each other no matter what."

Kurt chuckled softly, "I guess you're right," he admitted, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine scoffed, "I'm always right."

"Aaaand there goes the sensitive moment."

"Okay, okay, fine, in all seriousness, I guess it's nice that I know Alan now, too. Sure, we're still not exactly the closest of people, and we still have heaps to learn about each other, but at least now I know he's there."

Kurt nodded, glad that Blaine was making progress after so many years of resentment toward a man he barely knew. Granted, that fact was the cause of the resentment, but Kurt found that was one of the many wonderful things about Blaine; how forgiving he was as a person.

"He and Simon get along really well too, which is great. It's nice that Simon will have a father figure in his life, even if it's not his 'dad'."

Blaine frowned again, "I just don't see how someone can hate their kid like that. You teach them how to crawl, hold them as they walk. Kiss their grazes better when they fall off their bike. How can you be there for your child's first day of school, sobbing because they're growing up... and then as soon as they come to you with one of the most adult things they could ever have to tell you, you throw them out?How is that fair, Kurt? I really just don't understand. I guess we were lucky with our parents... Hell, I _know_ we were. Plus, it's not like we'd ever throw our kids out of the house for being straight, is it?"

Blaine glanced across at Kurt, who'd inhaled alarmingly quick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just... you said 'our kids'."

Blaine thought for a moment, "Huh, I guess I did, didn't I? Well, as cheesy as this sounds, I really do love you Kurt, and you make me the happiest I've ever been. I hope one day we can have kids, or a dog or _something_..."

"Not a canary."

Blaine laughed, "Not a canary. And definitely no pets named after dead opera singers."

"I'm so glad we understand each other."


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is, the epilogue.**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to BloodRedLust for being such a magnificent beta, I couldn't have done this without her. I love you B!**

**DorkyDuck09 for being just generally amazing. I love you also.**

**I'm blown away with the fact that people actually _read_ this, I was so nervous about ever even writing fanfiction, but now I'm quite glad I did. I'm sorry I stopped replying to your wonderful reviews, I had issues with wisdom teeth and didn't get on to this site nearly enough. I'm going to try and reply to all of them as soon as this goes up. **

**Sorry the updates took longer and longer to come out; like I said, sometimes life gets in the way, and I want you to know I love you ALL. To the point that I'm sitting in bed, with ice on my face updating because I feel like a terrible author! (The ice is because I had my wisdom teeth out, which was fun...)**

**I honestly don't know what else to say. Thank you.**

**Xx. Love, I.J.**

**P.S. this takes place about seven to ten years after the last chapter I guess. **

* * *

><p>Alan smiled warmly at Simon.<p>

"They should be here soon, son. Blaine sent me a text saying that Amy's child restraint was having technical troubles."

He paused, "I don't know what kind of technical troubles there can be associated with a child restraint, but apparently they're having 'em."

Simon nodded, "Thanks... God, I'm so _nervous_. Is it normal to be this nervous?"

Alan chuckled, "I know I was. Don't worry, it feels really overwhelming now, but soon you'll see John and all those nerves will just melt away."

"Thanks for doing this."

Alan patted Simon on the back affectionately.

"Simon, you're practically my son. I'd walk Aleisha down the aisle, and I'm going to do the same with you, except just standing at the altar. At the same time as John's dad. We're all here to support you. All the people here today are the ones who love you, okay? I think Emily even managed to make it."

Simon beamed, "Really? Oh wow I can't wait to see her. It's been a while."

Alan agreed, "She's been at college though, and you've been working so it's understandable. Hopefully soon you'll be able to see more of each other."

"Ooh look, they're here!"

Simon pointed excitedly to where he could see Kurt and Blaine weaving their way through tables on the sand.

Simon and John had decided on a beach wedding, since that was where they had met.

When Simon had told Kurt and Blaine this on the phone they both ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the romanticism of it all, promising they'd make it for his special day.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Simon exclaimed, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"All technical difficulties with Amy's child restraint aside, we're glad we could make it as well," Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh! Amy! Oh guys, she's adorable. And you all look so happy together. Such a beautiful family."

Blaine and Kurt blushed. Amy just babbled.

"Okay, well the ceremony's gonna start soon guys, you might wanna get your seats."

"Alan!" Blaine cried, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Hey Blaine, how's the kidney going?"

Blaine laughed, "I'm looking after it like I promised I would. You gonna have a drink tonight?"

"Just the one, and only if Karen doesn't see me."

Kurt caught the interaction and rolled his eyes lovingly.

Sure, Alan hadn't been around for all of Blaine's life, but now that he was, there was no denying that they shared some of the same genes.

Kurt knew that they'd go home tonight, tuck Amy into her cot and spend the night talking about how lovely the evening was, and how it was great that Simon had found someone after so many phone calls with the poor boy who'd convinced himself he was destined to be forever alone.

"We knew he'd find love." Blaine would say, smiling.

"Yes we did. And we knew he'd find a great dad in Alan."

And Blaine would frown slightly because he still spent some days brooding over the fact that Alan had never been there for him when he should have been.

Then he'd shake his head because he was being selfish when really he was grateful that he'd finally had a chance to form a positive relationship with Alan. Granted, it wasn't that of a father and son, but it was more than some people got.

And that was more than enough for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
